


Mine

by Emariia



Series: Existance [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AHH, ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, BAMF Nar, BAMF Victor, BAMF Yurio, BAMF Yuuri, BAMFs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Did I Mention The Slow Build?, Don't Have to Know Canon, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dragon!Yuuri, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffity fluff, Heavy Petting, Help I'm Having Too Much Fun To Stop, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love you guys, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic-Users, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, My First Work in This Fandom, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oh My God, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Poor Victor, Poor Yuuri, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Slavery, Slow Build, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, There's A Tag For That, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tiger!Yurio, To Be Continued, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unicorns, Victor to the Rescue, Were-Creatures, You Can Probably Get Diabetes From This Much Fluff, Yuuri Protection Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 66,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: Victor is an established magical presence in the world. He wanders around the earth, as he is one of the select few of the magical community to have dreams of their other half. The half that completes them, that lifts them higher than they thought they could go. Currently, he is enamored by the local hot springs that is set into the side of a secluded mountain.Yuuri, on the other hand, is a self-taught mage who was stolen from his bed during a raid on the village he'd been staying in. He is being forced to use his magic, that is oriented towards healing and help, for illusions to please the leader of the Barbarians. Yurio is a budding mage himself, friends with Victor through their mutual mentor. He, still young and sensitive to magical outbursts (and less distracted by the hot springs) senses a burst of soft, depressed, repressed magic to the north and alerts Victor.





	1. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first Yuri!!! fic. 
> 
> Comments keep a writer alive. They're much better than bread or water.  
> Edited!

The sun had long since made its way over the horizon. Darkness settled across the snow blanketed landscape that seemed as fragile and beautiful as the flakes that made up its being.

 

There was a bite to the air. A certain type of cold that only made itself known in winter permeated the air: the freshly fallen snow laid white and shining, draped over the trees and sprawled lazily across the ground. In the center of the valley, surrounded on all sides by wooded mountains, there stood a figure dressed in white, breathing in the cold, crisp air around himself. 

 

The figure seemed at home amongst the white backdrop of winter as he took a practiced bow to an imaginary audience only he could see. He stood. The grassy earth beneath his feet flattened in a sudden gust of wind, and turned to a smooth glass surface. 

 

Victor exhaled softly, his eyes sliding shut, secluding himself from the rest of the world. He lifted his arms, his white tunic seemingly held the breath of winter as it whispered, loose and billowing, lightly brushing his midriff. 

 

Smoothly, he slid one foot forward, following through with the movement, gliding across the glass. He twirled and spun, dancing around the glade, the stars shining down on him, the moon averting its gaze in respect for the dancing figure, effortlessly lighting up the area with his own glow, his own essence. 

 

Sparks fluttered off of his fingers, twirling and twisting towards the sky, swirling around each other and propelling each other higher before they burst, showering the area with revitalizing magic that made the glass thicker, slicker, brushed green into the trees and flora in the area, roses of all colors rising from the ground. Victor twirled through the air, eventually coming to a whirling stop to stand, stagnant, his arms raised to the sky and one leg extended slightly in the center of the circle of glass, the excess magic raining down around him. As it was absorbed into the area, the circle disappeared, and Victor was left standing in the glade by himself, surrounded by greener leaves and stronger branches, the soft grass flattened, and various species of roses growing around the perimeter.

 

Victor raised his chin, gazing almost wistfully at the stars. 

 

“Someday,” He whispered, to no one in particular. A faint wisp of black smoke rose from his lips, unnoticed, floating gently upwards before it was carried away on the winds. 

  
  


……..

 

Yuuri sat serenely in his corner, his eyes slitted open. He observed the men in front of him from between his eyelids, eyeing them warily. The overly burly figures that stood around him paid him no mind, they were content, or at least for the moment, with letting him be as he was, hungry, chilled, but very much alive.

 

Yuuri looked down at the iron cuffs that restricted his movements and gave them a brief tug. The chains rattled for a time but that was the gist of their motion. It was of no use, these men would never a mistake such as leaving him with brittle cuffs. Besides, In his state he was more likely to break his wrists than his cuffs.  

 

Yuuri shut his eyes, despite knowing full well that the light from the fire would pierce through his eyelids. But any short reprieve his actions could have earned him were quickly squandered.

 

“Oi, Slave!” Yuuri opened his eyes and rested his gaze on the man who called his name, almost making the mistake of looking him in the eyes before he caught himself and drew his gaze away. He’d learned the repercussions for that act long ago.

 

Yuuri showed no reaction to his prodding or kicks as doing so would only earn himself heartache.  “We want a show  _ magician _ .” The word  was spat as an insult. “Do some magic for us!”. These brutes thought of magic the same they did anything else. Commonplace and valuable only if it was of use to them. Yuuri hesitated, and then lifted his cuffs to show his bound hands. The man who’d called him glanced back at another who was sitting farther back, his clothes finer and his appearance more well kept. He nodded, and two servants came forward to unlock the cuffs that locked his hands in steel cages. Even this band of ne'er do wells and outcasts had a hierarchy to them.

 

He took a brief moment to rub his sore wrist. Yuuri never bothered to learn the names of his captors, save for a few, but whoever it was that came to lock him always made it tight against his skin.

 

It was relieving to have his hands free from those restraints, but like all things that brought Yuuri comfort in this void it was quickly disrupted as a servant leaned over him. “Just remember that we know where your family lies.” One whispered in his ear. Yuuri shivered, but kept his gaze even. A swell of emotions threatened to rise at their words but he quelled them almost as quickly as they came. If there was a hierarchy then he was surely at the bottom of it, and any attempt at changing that would be dealt with swiftly. 

 

They were cruel. These men didn’t deserve his magic, but his family didn’t deserve to die, either. 

 

Yuuri stood, shaky at first, and breathed out evenly. He could feel their many eyes falling upon his person but chose to ignore them. It wouldn’t bode well for him to get distracted now. He brought his hands together, splaying his fingers out, and crossed them in front of them, his head turned towards the side. A blue spark flittered from his fingers and he turned slowly, trailing magic from his fingertips. Cool colored wisps floated around him like a shell, and he spun, flinging them all outward as he began a slow, half-hearted dance that twirled them slowly, patterns shifting in and out on the cave walls around them. He’d watched the displays of their own magician, clumsy and artless as they were, and made sure that his were more impressive. He didn’t want anything to happen to his parents.

 

He finished by coming back to where he started, his arms down and his head tilted back so that he was gazing up through the cave ceiling and to the dark moon.

 

From his spot in this slow dance of his, Yuuri felt he was only an arm reach away from the brilliant night’s sky. Foolish as the thought was, he thought that if he could just stretch his hands up far enough, someone would grab his and carry him away. 

 

That dream quickly dissipated as the lights faded away and he was clapped into his irons and made to sit once more. He felt the leader’s eyes on him and settled into his spot, compliant, but not to the point of total servitude. He would not be meek for these people who tore him away from his home. Yuuri tilted his chin up, gazing at the moon through the rock once more. 

 

“Soon.” He mouthed, a small, barely noticeable white spark rising from his lips and through the rock. 

 


	2. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vichan dreams of his other half!  
> Vichan and Yurio go on a Journey!  
> Shenanigans!  
> Edited!

_ Dark, soft hair fell around his head, wavy almost to the point of curls. It framed his face perfectly, and Victor's breath caught when his eyes opened, because those eyes- _

 

_ Deep pools of chocolate blinked open, plush, pink lips opened as he yawned, and Victor cursed because such a mundane thing shouldn’t be so  _ endearing _ , damnit. _

 

_ Victor reached for him, for that face with those expressive eyes, those perfect, kissable lips, and he felt- _

 

Victor laid on the grass, his clothes and hair damp from the morning dew. He blew out a breath of exasperation and smiled softly. He chuckled and the smile turned wry. It always stopped just before he reached- whoever it was that he saw. His mind drifted for a moment, his thoughts trailing to those lips, those cheeks, except cradled in his hands, blushing and coy-

 

Fuck.

 

He needed a distraction.

 

His heart was beating too fast and his magic was fluctuating. Wisps of smoke escaped from his fingertips. He clenched his hands into fists as he sat up smoothly. He rested his head in his hands and let out a frustrated breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. His magic hadn’t rebelled like this since he was four and he’d fallen from ten feet while practicing that one levitation spell. He needed to calm down.

 

Yurio. The little kitten would distract him nicely. He was definitely loud enough. Victor laid back down and propped his left arm behind his head, his right arm bent at the elbow and pointed upward at the sky. His fingers relaxed, and he lazily fired green, kitten shaped sparks into the air. He made sure to vary the color between viridian and  light blue green.

 

It only took about seventeen minutes for Yurio to show up, by Victor’s count. 

 

“You complete and utter asshole, I told you to pick  _ one _ color! Here’s your cloak. Forgetful bastard.” 

 

Victor grinned. 

 

There. Thoroughly distracted. He caught the cloak as Yurio threw the folded thing towards him. He unfolded it and sighed, amazed as always with the craftsmanship. It was beautiful work, full-length and a soft, light grey color lined with a light, shimmering peacock blue when its camouflaging abilities were not in use. It was made of a mix of soft cotton, wool, and silk,  woven together by a master thread-witch, who’d gifted it to Victor after he’d saved her from a dragon by explaining to it that no, the woman had not, in fact, stolen his oranges. They were the valley’s oranges, and the valley got to decide who ate its oranges. The craftsmanship of the cloak was so fine and pristine that it was as smooth and unblemished as water, no stains could take hold in its fabric, and thin, butterfly wing smooth threads of silver had been woven in that made the fabric sparkle in the sun.

 

“But your magical signature is  _ all _ of those colors. There’s even a pretty blue and a green so light it's almost yellow!” Victor stood and slung the fabric over his shoulders, closing the silver clasp and pulling the hood out so that it rested on the outside of the cloak. He flung his right arm out, sweeping his coat out from in front of himself and brought his left upwards towards his face in a plaintiff gesture. “How could I possibly only choose one?!” 

 

“Whatever,” Yurio pouted, plopping himself next to Victor. He was used to the elder’s antics by now. “What did you want anyway?”

 

“Weeeell,” Victor smiled as he saw a tick on Yurio’s forehead appear. He knew full well that drawing out words annoyed the blonde, “I happened across a little cottage in the woods on these mountains yesterday, housing the nicest, most generous couple! And, at their prompting, I explored the caves behind it. To my surprise, what did I find but a series of cavernous hot springs!” 

 

“Wait, so you went into an unexplored series of cave by yourself just because a nice couple asked you and found… a Hot spring?” Yurio scoffed, but Victor’s grin only widened. He saw the sparkle that had suddenly lit Yurio’s eyes. 

 

“Mhm! And it is almost the perfect temperature. You’ve never been to one, right?” 

 

Yurio sulked, throwing his head to the side. 

 

Victor’s smile turned soft. The little blonde was just too cute. “I haven’t been to one, either, and so I figured you’d like to come along?” He phrased it as a question, leaving the ending of the sentence open for response. 

 

“Well, if it will get me away from Sensei and this godforsaken town for a while, why not.” Yurio said blandly. But Victor could see the joy hiding behind the reluctant scowl that adorned Yurio’s face like a cute hair ornament. Really, Yurio would have a much easier time making friends if he was true to his feelings, though he was just as fun the way he was now. 

 

A scene popped into Victor’s head. This time, he saw the other standing next to Yurio, both blushing slightly and holding hands. They were walking towards Victor, and he marveled at how relaxed they seemed with each other. Yurio said something to the other, probably an insult, and he giggled, causing the blush on Yurio’s face to intensify.

 

“Oi, Victor, what are you spacing out for?” Yurio’s crass language and harsh voice pulled Victor out of his mind

 

“Sorry, kitten, just planning out the quickest route to the mountain!” 

 

“Don’t call me that!” Yurio snarled, blushing lightly. This time, is was Victor’s turn to smirk. He’d seen Yurio’s eyes light up at the pet name. 

 

“Come on, kitten, the hot springs are this way!” 

 

“I’m coming, bastard! Slow down!” Yurio chased after him and Victor laughed, going faster.

 

……

  
  


Half an hour later, Victor stopped in front of a blackberry bush and plucked one off, popping it into his mouth. He hummed appreciatively and pulled a square of cloth out of the pouch at his tunic to carry them in. 

 

“Victor.” 

 

Victor turned around to look at Yurio, his cheeks stuffed with blackberries. Yurio rolled his eyes and Victor grinned, hiding his mouth, as he devoured the berries. 

 

“What is it, Yurio?”

 

“It’s Yuri! Yuri! Why does everyone in the damn town call me that?!” 

 

“Because it’s cute, Yurio-kun!”

 

“...I can’t believe you.” 

 

Victor hummed and picked his blackberries. 

 

“Victor, how long is it going to take us to get there?” 

 

“Hmm? Oh. Four or five hours? Would you like a pouch of blackberries too, Yurio?”

 

Yurio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He’d already gotten this far, and he got Victor alone for the whole day. Might as well. “Yeah, sure, whatever.” Victor smiled and produced another cloth, tying the first and waving it at Yurio until he took it before filling the second one and coating the bush in a light dusting of fertility magic as thanks. When it comes to the forest, you give what you take. Simple as that.

 

They continued through the mountainside. 

 

The four hours were spent very rarely in silence, as either Victor and Yurio were bantering, or they were talking about little, nonsensical things. Thirty minutes out from the cottage, Yurio suddenly asked Victor a question.

 

“You had a dream about him again this morning, didn’t you.” It was more of a statement, an acknowledgement of the truth, than a question, and Victor sighed heavily before nodding. The rest of the journey was spent in semi-strained silence, a light, dusty coat of tension settling over the two. 

 

When the cottage came into view, Victor lit up and with that, the growing tension fell away.As the tension dissapated, the dark feelings gave way to an excitement that threatened to bubble from both of their fingers in the form of smoke and sparks. They grinned at each other and shared a look that only the other’s eyes could comprehend. With Yurio’s mask falling away, they quickened their pace, heading for the comfortable, inviting cottage. 

 

They had finally arrived!


	3. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri reminisces and clings to life as he's brought to the edge. Memories from past and future lives flit through his mind, and an omen of death hangs above the earth.  
> Edited!

Yuuri hummed lowly under his breath, as the Song of Healing replayed over and over again in his mind.

 

Yuuri agonized over the gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach but he couldn’t falter here. Though hours had passed, Yuuri himself had yet to move from his solemn corner. The Barbarians that kept him here had left his person alone for the time being but in return they were testing to see how long they could stop feeding him before he fainted, again, and he could concentrate on the intricate little swirls of his fingers inside of the iron gloves better with the music in his mind. As the song rose to its crescendo for the upteenth time, Yurri darted his eyes around at his surroundings, making sure that none were looking at him as a soft, very faint green glow settled over his skin.  _ Finally. _ He stopped humming, content to lean back and let the magic wash over him. 

 

It was almost ten at night, according to the moon, and he closed his eyes. It wasn’t likely that the leader of the Barbarians would want a show this late at night, he kept enough entertainment for himself as it is. Though they didn’t feed him, the rest of the Barbarians weren’t allowed to hurt him outright, either. So although his stomach was swelling with starvation, there were no signs of abuse on his skin. 

 

Yuuri sighed, it always took far too much energy than it should to weave spellsongs when he was this far down the road of starvation. Silver flashed behind his eyes and he smiled slightly, letting the image of the moonlight-haired stranger flit through his mind. He knew that this was childish, but imagining this bright eyed stranger made the days pass easier, made the starvation easier to bear. He’d need to be fed soon, he’d be dead within the week if his body didn’t receive some kind of sustenance, even his magic was becoming weaker at this point, but he could still last a little longer on the ambient energy swirling around outside the caverns that rolled off all of the living things there. It was difficult to siphon off the energy at first, but if he hadn’t learned how, he’d have died five years ago when he’d first been taken by the Barbarians. 

 

He’d been in a village far away from his home when he and his friend, Phichit, who he’d been traveling with at the time, were kidnapped along with the one, local mage from the area. It must’ve been some kind of a cruel, sick joke, but Yuuri certainly wasn’t laughing. Yuuri and Phichit had orchestrated their escape in the first week, as Yuuri had been the strongest mage among them at the time, (even though he knew that he was terrible in comparison to others) and could conjure up short-lasting imprints of their magical signatures, while Phichit could mask theirs so that they were practically untraceable. Before they left, the mage (he never did learn her name) taught him all of the healing and revitalising hymns she knew, and all of the less complicated songs. Over the course of the last five years, Phichit had contacted him thrice via telepathy when he’d been close enough, from a village nearby, and had managed to save four or five villages from raids in the process. It wasn’t enough, was never enough, to make up for what he let happen to the first one, but it did help relieve him of some guilt. 

 

Yuuri’s action were some of the little good he could manage to do, but he’d been forced to stop when the magic user of the camp, Laius, recognised the magical signatures of his parents and their similarity to his own. 

 

Though he had no formal training himself, it can be said that Yuuri was truly gifted when it came to magic. Yuuri, along with memorising the hymns, took all he’d learned and all he’d remembered, and managed to string them together in such a way that he’d multiplied their power. When he first managed the spell he could stitch together wounds in minutes that would’ve taken weeks to mend on their own and as time went on, Yuuri’s capacity for magic grew. With his arsenal of magical spells being few and years worth of time to practice with, He could now bring himself back from the brink of death in two and a half minutes of chanting and finger twitching. He’d also learned how to tie a soul to a body, and so whenever any other prisoners were brought into camp, he’d tie their souls to their bodies and heal them completely before they were tossed away, usually to wake, disoriented and confused, on the mountain side with little to no memory of what happened. 

 

It had been speculated that there was an insider in the Barbarians who’d been saving people, but by the time the Barbarian’s had learned of what Yuuri was doing, he’d already mastered the spells to the point that he no longer needed movement to execute them at all. It was around then the Barbarians started harassing Yuuri. Things like locking up his hands, keeping him away from the others (not that they stayed long enough for him to know them), and on one memorable occasion, chopping his hands off at the wrist.

 

Though to no effect whatsoever.

 

His hands regrew during the night, the old ones they’d chopped off vanishing into magic that Yuuri plucked from the air with his new hands, used it to craft a new spell, barely mediocre, that grew back lost limbs, looking deep inside himself for the subconscious sequence of commands that had regrown his hands. Still, this wasn’t enough to make up for his failures, not enough to atone for all the people he’d killed through neglect.

 

He’d been killed twice thus far.

 

Once by knife and another by strangling rope, but he’d been revived both times by an outside force, his magic a little stronger each time. The Barbarians just kept him for sport at this point. He’d once overheard a particularly ape-like pair of the Barbarian bandit trope discussing whether it was safe for them to make him into a sex slave, knowing that the more contact they had with his body, the more chance they had of getting hurt. 

 

But for the moment they were content with just having him around. The residual magic from the healing spells he was forced to use on himself sank into the nearest living organisms, the Barbarians themselves. This was a major advantage for them, as their wounds healed three times faster than those of normal men, and they were becoming more and more resistant to all manner of weapons, becoming much stronger than when they’d started out. 

 

Yuuri sighed, tilting his head back. The moon was to be full tonight, a blood moon, and he was very much excited for the boost his powers would have. The sun was directly above the earth, and the dog-star, Sirius, was aligned with the constellation Leo. No matter how he tried to look at it, it was obvious that there would either be great conflict today, a battle, or one bloody rescue. The blood moon ensured that, whatever happened, it would be significant. Many lives would be lost. 

 

Yuuri just hope that it was these men around him to perish, and not whoever they decided to attack. 

 

But it was strange, somehow. Yuuri hadn’t heard of plans for an attack today, the next two were scheduled for next week. Yuuri breathed out a shaky breath. No, he’d probably just misread the signs. He wouldn’t allow himself to begin to hope again. He’d have to get  _ himself _ out of this mess. 

 

Somehow.

 

Yuuri leaned back again and stared, with his inner eye, towards the moon where it shone under the earth. Silver and blue flashed through his mind again and, immersing himself in his thoughts, he allowed it to linger. A small smile lit his pale face as he slipped his eyes fully shut to block out the harshness of his reality and slip into the comforting arms of his dreams. A smirk and a soft promise of protection helped him to sleep, a phantom kiss to his cheek sending him on his way to dreamland. Yuuri’s magic that he’d hidden inside himself flared, shining brightly for just a moment, before collapsing back inside himself. The mage of the camp, barely mediocre as he was, merely sighed at the flux.

 

It was a daily occurrence for the mage to feel the shift and thus he couldn't help but think that Yuuri’s magic was gearing up to save him from death once again, when in reality, it had responded to the presence of his other half, who was closer than he’d ever been before. 

 

A servant, different from the first, emerged from a tent and brought Yuuri soup, shaking him awake gently. Yuuri took it, smiling at the servant gratefully. He sipped it slowly,  images of a fluffy, playful brown dog and skates shredding ice flitting through his mind. Warm hands helping him up from cold ice and strong arms tempering their strength as they wrapped around him accompanied the warmth of the broth as it slid into his stomach. It was certain now. Soon, Yuuri would be free to dance. Free to find this feeling, this warmth, free to love. 

 

Soon. 

 

He could feel it in his bones. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me life and help me update! I can have a chapter posted in a mere two hours after I receive a comment!


	4. Percieved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor knows that this feeling is irrational, but the thought of any human being actually having to go through something like this is such a maddening thought that he doesn't care at the moment.  
> Edited!

The nice couple from before were more than accommodating and were more than happy to receive company., the service and quality of service was wonderful, and Victor figured that they didn’t get very many customers this deep in the mountains so Victor didn’t mind paying more than they asked for. With a relaxed sigh,, he sank further into the steamy water of the spring. Victor had haphazardly decided to take to the waters first and enjoyed the feeling of having an entire hot spring to himself.

 

Ah, This was surely a part of heaven. If heaven didn’t have hot springs, he would file a complaint with its manager because this was  _ amazing. _

 

As Victor sunk into the hot spring, dark hair and eyes closed in bliss, slack jawed and beautiful filled his mind.

 

Okay, this was getting a little ridiculous. 

 

Even after all of his hard work in order to distract himself from those wandering thoughts, three visions in one day? That was unheard of, at least for Victor anyways. Just what was going on here? Where was that distraction when he needed it?

 

“Victor.”

 

Oh, there it was. Yurio was back. 

 

“Oh? So you decided to bathe with me after all?” Falling back into his normal routine, Victor sent Yurio a cocky grin. That would normally get him all riled up, but though Yurio’s cheeks were flushed, his expression stayed stoic. Victor grasped the seriousness of the situation and his smile slid off of his face, giving way to a more concerned expression. “What is it, Yuri?” 

 

Yurio, dressed only in a towel, blushed a little deeper as he sat himself down on the edge of the pool. 

 

“Does the magic in this area seem-” He struggled for the right word, “-strange, To you?” 

 

Victor cocked his head to one side. “What do you mean?” 

 

Yuri blew out his breath, white smoke puffing from his lips in frustration. “I mean-” His eyes flickered over the opposite wall of the cave- “Unbalanced. Like something has been constantly drawing magic from the area and hasn’t moved. It just feels off for some reason.” 

 

Victor frowned. Now that the younger mentioned it, there was an area just like what he described a little to the north of here. It seemed unassuming at first glance, the evidence carefully covered up, but it was there. “I feel it,” Victor said, probing the area with his magic, “But it doesn’t seem to be hurting anything. The thing causing the disturbance could be an injured or dying animal. It could be, but-” 

 

Yurio nodded. If something like this were left alone, the disturbance could spread, and  _ that _ would be a problem. Forests and other biomes with lots of wildlife and ambient magic were crucial to the magic of the world. Upsets of large ecosystems, and especially ones that were close to human settlements like this one, would weaken all magical force and energy in the area. If it was severe, the arable land could become infertile and turn the biome into a desert. 

 

“Thank you for that, Yurio, you’ve been a big help. I know we’re both tired from the journey here, but this should be taken care of as soon as possible. We leave in two hours.” Yurio nodded, his face flushed from the praise.Without another word, Yurio got up and quickly fled the scene, still not comfortable naked around others. 

 

Victor chuckled, pushing speculations and worries out of his mind. Unless something happened, he’d deal with it in two hours. He closed his eyes to relax. 

 

As he probed around the aura, a feeling of joy and warmth washed over him, filling him and spilling from his core.

 

He saw the boy, looking more like a man now than he had, with his hair slicked back now, in a form-fitting, black outfit. A small piece of fabric fluttered from his right hip, falling to his mid thigh. He burned when his body took his starting pose, heat and pride rushing through him as that face flipped towards him, felt himself whistle in appreciation. He was the most alluring and engaging that Victor had seen him yet, and for once Victor didn’t try to force the images out of his mind. The other was engaged in a flirtatious dance with the wind and ice, but his eyes always found their way to Victor, were drawn to him, and Victor found that he couldn’t bring himself to look away, nor did he have the desire to.

 

Not until the aura he’d been feeling out flared in response, a feeling of intense hunger and pain filling Victor for a moment. He cried out softly, realizing that this was what the other was feeling, right at this moment. 

 

It was obvious to Victor now that the aura was that of a person drawing energy from the area because they were dying, were starved to death. He felt the immense energy condensed inside of them, the resignation, the  _ fear _ , pure and intense, that seemed to fill the person’s entire being, seemed to encompass his life entirely, the fear that was devouring him. 

 

That was definitely something that would prompt him to find said person right away. 

 

Victor stood and dried himself with a simple spell.  He pulled on his freshly washed clothes, drying them as well. 

 

He met Yurio at the entrance of the caverns, dressed and ready to go, and they nodded at each other. 

 

“What did you sense?” Victor asked his companion, because no matter what kind out situation they were in, Victor was a mentor to Yurio, was a friend to him, was always helping him to improve.

 

“An adult, a male I think. He’s dying”

 

Victor nodded. “Of what?”  

 

Yurio shook his head, frustrated. “I couldn’t tell. All I could feel was fear and an intense sadness, and a sharp apprehension, as if something is about to happen.”

 

“They are starving. Have been for a while now, actually.feel the trees around him. If you study the magical drain on them, you can see that though they are the same age as most of the trees around them, they are about five years smaller in magical aura. This person has been starving in that spot for five years, which means that they are occasionally fed, which means that either they are trapped with no way out or are being kept prisoner.” Victor glanced over at Yurio as they climbed up the mountain, following the aura. His face was scrunched up in concentration. “Do you feel it?” 

 

Yurio’s eyes opened, his face reflecting the anger Victor felt building in his heart. 

 

This soul was good. The starved had no menace, no mars on their aura, no vindictive feeling, nothing to condemn them. There was no taint of murder, no black mark that meant they’d hurt someone, but there was an intense feeling of guilt right by their core. This person was strong, selfless. Victor wanted to help them, to save them, to care for them until they were better and tease them for their naivety. The anger would fuel him, would fuel them both, and strengthen their magic. They had no idea what they were up against, and they had to be ready for anything. 

 

Souls burning with righteous anger, they stood tall, their magic crackling around them. 

 

Whoever was responsible for this, who ever dared to do this, would burn in hell when Victor was done with them.

 

They would burn for eternity.

  
  



	5. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is elated and content because of the warm presence, Victor is furious, and Yuri is concerned for his friend and his other half.  
> Edited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much. I don't think I've ever felt so self assured that I'm a good writer in my life. I love each one of you dearly and treasure your words. 
> 
> Have a wonderful read!

Yuuri hummed softly as he set up magical shields and wards discretely using his finger to engrave the images into the floor, the rock separating smoothly, like butter under his touch. Carving runes into the stones around himself using the runes he remembered from the onsen his parents owned, runes he'd seen in passing on the few travels he's had, and some he conceived himself. Pulling them into a swirling mass that lined the ground around him in a perfect circle. 

 

The Barbarians ignored him mostly, unless he was needed, and this was just one of those times.

 

His fear of the area around him was apparent to himself again. He’d grown so used to it that it had become commonplace. Of  _ course _ he was scared of his cage. Whether he was free of chains or behind bars, he was powerless against everyone here. 

 

Unless they touched him directly, he had no way of holding them off except for these runes, these rudimentary wards, these shields. He knew no spells, no songs, no hymns nor ballads for anything but healing, knew of nothing but the art of fixing things, of putting them back together again. The shields and wards he had learned only through his own exploration by digging deep into each memory and re-internalised for moments like this, when apprehension shook him to his core, when the potential for danger, the foreshadowing of violence was at its peak and he could do nothing but wait. He knew he had no real chance of surviving unscathed if a mage or someone with an enchanted item tried to kill him, but he would be as prepared as humanly possible with the few things he knew. 

 

The two magical presences that had been visiting his family’s onsen were drawing closer, and he could make them out much more clearly now. There was a contrast between the two. One was bright, shifting, a beautiful array of greens and blues, stronger than most of the cores Yuuri’s ever encountered. This was a powerful mage, and there was an anger in it that fueled its brightness. The other was very large, made of shadows, lazy in nature, but dark, angry and boiling in the intensity of the emotion. The emotion was deeper than any Yuuri had ever encountered, shook him to his core. 

 

He wanted to soothe this man. He knew that this rage was not a usual emotion for this man, not something that he’d ever experienced before. He could feel the fear the man had of himself, and his aura seemed to open up to Yuuri, to let him into it, let him examine it. He touched it gently, stroking through it as though it were glass. It responded just as gently, the shadows reaching forward to wrap around him in a protective, possessive embrace. 

 

Yuuri gasped at the lingering touch as the aura seeped into him. A small wisp of black smoke slipped passed through his lips when he opened his mouth, slipping inside, soft and careful in its invasion. Yuuri’s body welcomed it gratefully, and a feeling of warmth and satisfaction spread through Yuuri from his core. He gasped again, raised a shaking hand to his chest. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before in delight and a rosy blush dusted his cheeks. His hands fluttered from his chest up to his face, down to his hips before hovering in the air. He eventually enveloped himself in a hug, dropped to his side, curled into a ball of fluff and happy feelings. 

 

He didn’t know what to do with himself. He’d never felt anything like this before. He breathed deeply through his nose, his eyes pricking as they moistened. As the first tear rolled down his cheek, he huffed out a quiet laugh. 

 

Of course.

 

Five years in this hell and he hadn’t cried once because of the rough treatment, but one instance of warmth and stability and he teared up immediately. Yuuri laid there, pulled his tattered shirt closed. He tugged his ratty, ripped blanket over himself to hide his face. 

 

This was absurd. Despite himself, Yuuri melted into the embrace of the other aura. It felt so familiar, like coming home. A flash of silver and blue danced across his vision beneath his closed eyelids. 

 

Maybe home was coming towards him. 

 

He smiled at the thought, giggling a little under his breath. despite the broth, He was still starving. Despite this warmth, he was still shivering, but he could care less at the moment. For the first time in six years, he was truly happy. 

 

……………

 

Victor growled lowly, keeping his aura close to the shivering, shining light that was the tortured, beautiful soul that they were saving. He could not  _ believe  _ those _ bastards.  _ He would rip them  _ limb from limb _ . He would tear them apart and keep them alive just to see them suffer. He would-

 

The light brushed gently at his consciousness and he opened up for it without thinking, his mouth dropping into a perfect ‘o’, a small wisp of white light brushing past his lips and into him. His anger fell away at the touch and he felt a strong surge of protectiveness for this young mage. He felt familiar, warm and inviting like a lullaby after a stressful day.

 

Victor curled his magic around this being. He could not believe it, there was just  _ so much _ power locked inside this frail, breakable body. If he intended to, if he truly wanted to, he could blow everything within two miles flat down, could break open the rocky cage he was trapped in with little to no effort. It baffled Victor that someone  _ so _ strong and powerful could be so shy and gentle.

 

He cocooned the small body with his magic, infusing him with warmth and love. The younger mage practically  _ melted _ into his touch, starved for affection and kindness. Victor growled lowly again. 

 

A quick death was too kind for these bastards who’d kept this innocent soul on the brink of death for so long. 

 

A slow death was not satisfying for Victor. He wanted to tear down everything they loved and make them watch, wanted to hurt them until they begged, wanted to hear them scream and plead for mercy. No one touched what was  _ his. _

 

...He’d have to examine that thought later. For now, he let it fuel and guide him, sensing Yurio at his side becoming more agitated the closer they got. 

 

Victor grinned menacingly as they neared the mouth of the cave. 

 

They’d arrived. 

 

The death of these men would  _ not _ be swift. 

 

……………

 

Yurio watched Victor from the corner of his eye. He was concerned for his mentor, his friend. 

 

As the day wore on, Yurio watched as his companion become increasingly more distracted and now, as they were moments from rushing into the unknown, he seemed to be somewhere far away. 

 

In order to get a sense of what victor was thing, He extended his magic to his mentor. But a quick brush to Victor’s magic left him reeling.

 

_ What was this?! _

 

Victor was practically oozing with repressed emotions. Anger came out on top, of course, but a strong affection usually only reserved for  _ him _ threatened to overtake the anger. A strong sense of protectiveness, surprisingly strong _ possessiveness _ filled Victor, all directed towards that boy they were running towards. 

 

Oh.

 

Oh  _ HELL  _ no.

 

Yurio was upset. The first time Victor dreamt of this boy was five years ago. He’d watched as the boy was dragged from a burning village in the middle of the night to a mountain top. He’d come running to Yurio’s bed with his wolf, Makkachin, and curled up next to him. He’d been crying. It was jarring, seeing someone so perfect in all aspects of life crying basically at your feet because of a nightmare. 

 

As the pair drew near the distressed aura,Yurio grew more and more apprehensive. He was worried about how Victor would react when they arrived and identified whoever this was. It wasn’t like Yurio didn’t want to demolish the bitches, but if the aura they were sensing was Victor’s other half-

 

Yurio didn’t want to think about it, and he didn’t have to. Regardless what they found, Victor would still be his special someone, right? 

 

When they arrived, Yurio searched Victor’s face worriedly. A sharp, vicious grin was etched onto his face. 

 

Well _fuck_.

 

Time to go in and face the music. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, your comments are the ones that prompted me to make five chapters in two days! 
> 
> FEED ME AND I WILL PROVIDE


	6. Dissonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really have nothing to say for myself.  
> Edited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry (not really) for the emotional turmoil you are about to experience.  
> A warm shout out to i_like_my_eggs_benedict and their lovely 'I'm Right Next Door', it made me laugh for two minutes straight. :D
> 
> Also a warm, very appreciative shout out to tbiris and Sumeri for being two very supportive, lovely sweethearts and coming back again and again to reassure me of my brilliance, because it doesn't always seem that way. 
> 
> And a bright smile towards Rina, avalonxyz, and Yaoiizsmexy, all of whom left very touching reviews last chapter.
> 
> Kudos to you!

Yuuri was vibrating with fear.

 

Though the warm fuzzy feeling the aura gave him had long since gone, the aura itself was still there. Its weight supported him, enveloped him and outright held him, the only thing really keeping him together. 

 

The hideout was in complete and utter turmoil.The men in the small encampment abandoned being restless for full on violent. There were three fights occurring at the moment. Daggers and swords were being flung everywhere, and it became apparent to Yuuri  that his barriers and runes didn’t protect against physical attacks when a dagger went whistling by his head and sliced open his cheek. He supposed that their violence had to do with the fact that two very powerful mages stood just outside the cavern entrance, their anger fueled magic steeping the air and affecting even the more primal creatures in the area. The rats and mice had left long ago, sensing the danger in staying in the area for any longer. Yuuri sat huddled in the corner, his thin blanket pulled around himself tightly. 

 

He tucked his head into his knees and let out a dry sob. Freedom was  _ so close _ . He just wanted everything to  _ stop. _ A too loud, angry shout had him lifting his head slightly. His eyes opened just in time to see a Barbarian go flying across the room. His eyes traced the path of flight back to the entrance and his breath caught at the sight. There stood the mages. One was short, just taller than Yuuri, and had shoulder length blonde hair and bright green eyes filled with worry. They were flicking back and forth between The other mage and the nest of bandits the two had come across. But it was not he who stole Yuuri’s attention.

 

The other stood in front of the blonde, his arms extended slightly from his sides, palms forward. He had a pleasant smile on his face, and he was wreathed in dark smoke. His hair reached just past his chin, shiny, silky and silver, styled in an undercut. His eyes were a bright blue, and though his mouth was tilted into a friendly smile, his eyes held fury, fierce and untameable. Yuuri’s breath caught and he saw the man’s eyes flicker over to him, light in recognition and then resume their sweep over the Barbarians, his eyes full of contempt and looking for all intents and purposes like an avenging angel. 

 

“Gentlemen,” He spoke with the attention of the room upon him, looking perfectly at home being the center of  it all. Yuuri almost choked on his nonexistent spit. Oh  _ god _ his voice. It was rough and dark with pleasure, heavy and light at the same time with a deep rumbling anger wrapped all around it. Yuuri thought he could live on that voice alone. “We have some business to attend to.” He smiled, cold and dark and  _ menacing, _ and Yuuri’d never been so enamored in his life. 

 

_ Shit. _

 

He was _ so much _ hotter in real life.

 

……………

 

Victor was going to enjoy this. 

 

A shout rang out when he was seen, and the screaming man was quickly silenced, more as an example than anything else. 

 

Satisfaction welled up within him when he felt and heard the  _ crunch _ of bone when he’d thrown the man to the opposite wall. 

 

His eyes roved lazily over the forty or so men as he took in the varying looks of shock and distress in front of him, pausing minutely and filling with vicious rage when he saw his lovely other half huddled, starved and lonely, in a corner, wrapped in a flimsy excuse for a blanket with a cut running across his cheek. Despite his too skinny arms, matted hair and bloated stomach he was cute, endearing, _beautiful_ _,_ even, and Victor reveled in the awe in his gaze for a moment before his eyes raked over the pathetic men in front of him once more. It was almost comical how some of them began to shrink away after his emergence 

 

“Gentlemen,” He growled, taking pleasure in their squeaks of fear and his better half’s choking gasp, “We have some business to attend to.” His other was staring at him now, admiration in his gaze, and Victor smirked, basking in the attention. The leader of the Barbarians, one Ikeda Akira stepped forward. 

 

“And who might you be?” Ikeda asked, neutrally. He was treading dangerous territory, and this white haired stranger made it all too clear how much danger they were all in. 

 

“You are the leader of this group?” Victor totally ignored his question, his eyes raking over Ikeda disdainfully, growling when Ikeda let out an equally volumed, equally neutral ‘yes’.

 

“You orchestrated the attack on the village that  _ he _ was captured in, yes?” Victor gestured with one hand behind Ikeda smoothly, raising his eyebrow questioningly. 

 

“I did” Ikeda’s nonchalance about the situation was pissing Victor off, but at least he was smart and knowledgeable enough to know when he’d met his metaphorical match. He didn't want to be any more angry than he already was, not in front of his other. He pushed with his magic gently and his other went with it, bowing his head so that he could not see ahead of himself. Victor looked the man in the eyes as he ripped holes into the man’s body. Ikeda nodded after the first one, succumbing to his fate. Victor found he could respect this man, in a dark and twisted way, and ripped his soul from his body, killing him instantly and saving him from some many hours of pain. He turned his menacing gaze to the rest of the group, smiling balefully. 

 

“Who’s next?” 

 

……………

 

Yurio crept into the cave quietly, edging around the sides of the cavern. He kept to the dark and cover of shadows the cave provided killing everyone he came across instantly, noiselessly. 

 

He turned them to stone and then sand, watched them crumble away at his feet. He made solid progress, unlike Victor, and was almost to the dark-haired boy when he heard a pained, strangled whine. 

 

His head shot up to see the boy struggling on air with a very buff man’s arms wrapped around his neck. Two other men were posed close by, ready to strike. The message was clear: attack another and the boy they’d come here to save would die. Victor was visibly vibrating with frustration and Yurio’s eyes were blown wide with panic, but the boy looked strangely calm now, no longer struggling, almost as if resigned to his fate. Although, he did seem sad, his face downcast and his eyes moist, both betraying his emotions. 

 

Yurio huffed out a panicked, frantic breath, and assessed the situation. None who lived had noticed his presence yet, despite his carnage, so he decided he would bide his time and see if anything could be done. He didn't want any type of injury to befall any of them, and so he would resign himself to the shadows, watching until the moment was right. 

 

……………

 

Yuuri bent his head forward obediently, knowing the glorious visage in front of him must have a reason. He felt safe in the magic’s hold even as he knew he wasn’t, and didn’t flinch at all at the sound of Ikeda’s lifeless body hitting the caverns floor. The sound of his voice, loud and clear and dominant sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine  and he sat there helplessly as a wave of affection rolled over him, barely leaving room for anything else. 

 

He was left so raw and open by the other’s voice that he could not react when he was pulled to his feet by his hair, the magic surrounding him fluctuating angrily but not striking in fear of hurting Yuuri. As the man’s forearm forced itself under Yuuri’s chin he left out a pained whimper, the cook and strategist brandishing their own weapons at him from either side, as well. 

 

He could see his savior’s eyes grow dark, furious, and then soften, looking away. 

 

Yuri couldn’t stand his look of sadness and stiled, letting the man choke all of his air from his lungs. He waited, and when the last of his breath was stolen from his body he twisted harshly, his magic exploding outward and pushing the three men back. Yuuri lifted his head to grin at Victor but felt a lancing pain in his chest and warmth.

 

And then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give you three to four updates in a day.
> 
> Help me help you!


	7. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sighs. Here we go!  
> Edited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's finally here. 
> 
> You know, I considered leaving this chapter off until tomorrow, but I live to please you all, so here it is!
> 
> Another big shout to Sumeri and tbiris, I love you two to bits. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor was furious. 

 

All of a sudden, Victor was met with a whirlwind of emotions.

 

He wasn’t quite sure what happened at first, only that there’d been a knife and blood, and his other had crumpled to the ground in a heap. It only registered a few seconds later that his other was dead, that someone had killed him. 

 

He saw red. 

 

He wasn’t quite sure what happened here, either, only that his eyes had turned scarlet and the whole space had gone almost pitch-black from his oppressive aura. 

 

Those who died from the pressure of his aura were the lucky ones. All Victor would come to know in the aftermath was the warmth of blood on his hands and that his clothes were covered in blood. He regained coherent thought with both hands embedded up to the wrist in two dying men’s chests, and ripped his hands out with no preamble, making his way to his beloved who lay still on the floor, Yurio at his side.

 

Victor reached out to touch his beloved, and promptly froze. He mumbled a quick cleansing spell to wash all traces of blood off both of them before reaching forward with trembling fingers to brush hair back from his beloved’s face. Victor choked on a sob, leaned forward, choked on a sob, and pressed his forehead onto his other’s, crying openly as he mourned the loss of his only. He cupped the other’s cheek gently, splayed his fingers across his cheek, buried them in the curls at the nape of his neck. He couldn’t be gone already. He  _ couldn’t. _

 

Victor sobbed, kissed his better on the forehead gently. 

 

_ No.  _

 

Victor ran his hands through soft ebony curls, mourning the loss of those warm, brown eyes. 

 

_ Come back. _

 

Victor quieted himself, pressing his face into the crook of his other’s neck. He didn’t even know his  _ name, _ yet. 

 

_ Come back, dammit! _

 

…………..

 

Yurio sat there uselessly, burning a hole in the ground with his eyes near Victor’s beloved’s elbow. He scowled. This was not the way things were supposed to go. Yurio was supposed to help Victor rescue the lad to they could be on their way. They weren’t supposed to fail and have the frail thing die on them. Victor was supposed to have his happily ever after with this boy. Their magic danced the same dance, they even breathed the same rhythm. They were meant for each other. 

 

Breathed the same-

 

Yurio’s head snapped up and he saw the boy’s chest rising and falling gently, his stomach much less bloated but bloated all the same. He was still too skinny, but no longer to the point that he looked like he would break with a touch. 

 

“Victor,” Yurio called softly, excitedly. Victor looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes, tear-stained cheeks. Yurio gestured towards the boy, pressed a hand to his own lips. Victor looked back down, held his ear over his beloved’s mouth. He gasped wetly as he heard his other breathe out, collapsed next to his beloved on the ground, pulled his only close to himself. He pressed his face into his beloved’s hair, sighing gently and hiccuping. Yurio smiled softly, releasing a shaky breath. It was to be expected that Victor broke at some point. He was only human, after all. 

 

Yurio settled in for a long sit, determined to be alert since Victor could not be, at the moment. 

 

Victor deserved some time to gather himself up into a functional human being again. 

 

Yurio snorted when Victor insisted they walk back to the onsen, determined that his beloved would have everything he wanted and needed when he woke up. That was so like him. 

 

……………

 

Yuuri woke to warmth and comfort and a gentle swaying sensation. He slitted his eyes open to see soft white fabric swaying in front of his face and promptly shut his eyelids, disoriented. He was wrapped in the softest cloth he’d ever felt and he melted into it, letting all of his tension drain away. Somehow, He knew he was in his savior’s arms, knew he was safe. Yuuri drifted off to sleep again, shifting slightly so that his nose pressed into the other’s shoulder. 

 

He was free. 

 

_ Safe.  _

 

……………

 

Victor gazed down at the small bundle wrapped in his cloak in his arms with warmth and affection in his eyes. He was sleeping, so why would Victor always find his eyes drawn back to his face? It was too bony, sure, but that didn’t stop his smooth, slightly tanned skin, didn’t stop his hair from falling to frame his face perfectly as if he were some kind of god, didn’t stop those lips from looking  _ any less _ kissable. 

 

Victor supposed it had something to do with the fact that he  _ finally had him, _ he was finally  _ safe, _ finally here  _ with Victor, _ finally  _ his. _

 

...He should  _ really  _ examine that feeling before the other woke up. 

 

Victor found himself gazing down at his bundle again, for the fifteenth time. He was always looking at the same face, the same hair, so why did he feel a small explosion of affection in his chest every time?

 

Why did it feel as though his heart would burst, just from holding him in his arms?

 

Victor had no idea how this bundle in his arms had stayed so gentle, so pure, even after everything he’d seen and everything that had happened to him.

 

Bright blue eyes roved over his sleeping form, taking everything about him in. The contrast of his hair and skin, the way his long eyelashes looked rested against his cheek, the soft, comfortable expression adorning his face, the way he melted into Victor’s arms. 

 

Victor had no idea how he’d come to be so lucky as to have this wonderful person, this breathtaking soul as his other, better, beautiful half, but by god, he would do everything he could to cherish and protect this boy. Hell, he’d lay the world at his feet if he asked for it. He’’d lay it at his feet if he thought he needed it.

 

Victor knew he was in over his head and frankly, he didn’t care. He loved the bundle in his arms with all his heart, all his soul, his entire being, and he wouldn’t be letting go anytime soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the last chapter.


	8. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri heals, Yuri has a breakdown, Victor learns his name.  
> Edited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys, and I'm finally revealing the secret on how I'm updating so fast:
> 
> I am a sick, frustrated, restless high school student who has nothing better to do with their life right now. 
> 
> See, I told you it wasn't magic. 
> 
> I'll continue my updating momentum up til Monday, and then I have no idea how often I'll update. 
> 
> Also, I'll be posting the new and improved, edited, BETA'D versions of 1,2, and 3 tomorrow. 
> 
> Ciao for now, my loves!

Victor breathed a sigh of relief when the cottage came into view. 

 

“What, he’s too heavy for you?” Yuri grinned at Victor predatorily. 

 

Victor smiled softly back at Yurio. “No,” He pulled his other tighter to his chest, “but I would like to get him in bed as soon as I can. He needs rest, and food.” Victor placed a soft kiss on his other’s forehead, relishing in the fact that  _ he could actually do that _ , and in the way his beloved shifted closer to him, one small hand fisting in the fabric of his tunic. Victor closed his eyes in bliss for a second, too overwhelmed with the warmth and affection that washed over him at that moment.

 

Yurio scoffed and rolled his eyes, but there was a warmth in them that made Victor smile. Yurio opened the door and Victor stepped inside, his beloved wrapped in his cloak squeezing his eyes shut and squirming a little at the shift in atmosphere. Victor pulled him tighter again, looking at him worriedly. 

 

As soon as the little woman at the counter saw them, she hurried forward, bouncing in their direction. 

 

“Ah, you’re back!” She stopped, looking at the boy held in Victor’s arms. “Oh, another one? I’ll get a room set up for him right away!”  She bounced back a few steps. “Mariiii! There’s another poor boy from the mountain! Set up a room, please!” 

 

A dark, feminine voice called from the depths of the onsen. 

 

“Eh? Which room?” 

 

Victor was slightly taken aback by this, he hadn’t even realised that there was a third person in the onsen. Seeing Victor’s confusion, the woman smiled brightly. “That’s my daughter, she’ll be taking over for us when we pass!” 

 

Victor thought that the cheerfulness of this woman was refreshing, but also unsettling. 

 

“There’ll be no need for that, he’ll be staying with me.”

 

“Oh? He’s a friend of yours?” The little woman stared up at him with wide eyes, and he smiled back at her. 

 

“Something like that.” Victor stared down at the bundle in his arm softly. 

 

“Alrighty, then! An extra person won’t add on to your room fee, but will add on to your meals. If you need anything specific for him, please let me know!” The woman bounced away, and Victor stared at her, mollified. He’d mostly dealt with the man, last time, who was much calmer by nature. He shook his head, chuckling softly. How did he deal with her? 

 

Yurio was plastered to the back wall, his eyes wide. 

 

“She is a scary woman!” He said, when Victor asked.

 

Victor cocked his head with a smile. “I thought she was sweet, if a little overbearing.”

 

Yurio shook his head at Victor’s clear misunderstanding. “Not her. Her  _ daughter. _ I feel like a mouse, she keeps staring at me!” 

 

Victor snorted. “She probably thinks you’re cute, kitten.” He started towards their room. 

 

“Wha- Don’t leave me alone in here!” Yurio hurried after him and Victor was glad that he stayed behind him. Otherwise, he’d probably have to explain the large, amused grin that graced his face.

 

……………

 

Victor sat by his beloved’s bedside for two days, carefully spoon-feeding him broth and water. On the third day, he left for the village and for Makkachin, not willing to be away from his fluffy wolf and source of comfort for long. Yurio stayed by his side that day.

 

That was the first time he died during recovery. 

 

It wasn’t Yurio’s fault. As it turned out, the presence of Victor, more specifically, his aura, was all that had kept his other alive those two days. Yurio had panicked so badly that he’d cried at first, not knowing what he’d done wrong. Victor returned to Yurio passed out on the floor and his other barely breathing. 

 

When Yurio woke up and explained that he’d been worked up and probably fainted from shock and mental exhaustion, Victor had patted him on the back gently and drawn him into a hug, neither acknowledging the fact that Yurio had melted into his embrace, nor the faint wet spot on the shoulder of Victor’s tunic when they pulled apart. It was an unspoken agreement between them that Yurio would not be left to watch Victor’s beloved by himself for more than five hours, at most. 

 

Though both Victor and Yurio were unnerved by Yuuri’s apparent regenerative abilities, his regeneration after death improved his condition dramatically. The swelling had gone down considerably, and some muscle was beginning to develop on his body again. 

 

When he woke up for the first time, Victor was sleeping. 

 

His head was laid gently on Yuuri’s stomach, his left hand loosely entwined with Victor’s right. 

 

Yuuri smiled softly, shakily brought their hands to his lips and brushed a kiss across the back of Victor’s hand. Victor woke slowly, his eyes blinking away sleep as he yawned lethargically. When he saw Yuuri, his eyes widened and he pushed himself upwards, leaning over to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri giggled breathily, tiredly, and brought his hands up to cup the back of Victor’s neck. Victor kissed his forehead gently, and Yuuri giggled again, engaging Victor in an eskimo kiss. Vitor’s heart melted and he sighed happily, a wide, beautiful smile spreading over Yuuri’s face at the sound. 

 

Victor laughed as Yuuri buried his head into Victor’s shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. 

“My name is Victor,” he whispered softly, and his other stilled, his body tensing minutely before relaxing again. Victor could feel him smile against his skin. 

 

“Victor,” he croaked out, and even though his voice broke and was barely discernable, Victor sighed happily, possessively, at the sound. 

 

“Yuuri,” Yuuri croaked out, and Victor froze, his eyes wide and his breath caught. He shifted, brought one hand up to rest on the back of Yuuri’s head, cradling  _ Yuuri, _ he relished the name, to his chest. 

 

“Yuuri,” he replied, and Yuuri smiled wider, nuzzled into Victor’s shoulder again. 

 

They sat in silence, each just content to be in the other’s conscious presence. As Yuuri drifted back to sleep, Victor laid him down gently, pressed one last, lingering kiss to his forehead. 

 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely, heartfelt shout out to Sumeri for being enthusiastic and tbiris for being AWESOME. I love you guys. 
> 
> Also to ayaMASO for being adorable and supportive. :D


	9. Well Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victuuri bonding time! I know its what you've all been waiting for, but I'm still not very happy with this chapter. It feels forced, to me. Probably going to rewrite it another dozen or so times to satisfy myself, but I wanted to post again today, dammit!  
> Edited!

After Yuuri woke up the first time, his condition deteriorated almost as fast as it had elevated. Victor panicked, refusing to leave Yuuri’s side for even a moment. At sunset, Yuuri’s heart stopped and he ceased to breathe. Victor cried silently, not letting go of Yuuri’s hand or looking away until Yuuri breathed again. 

 

He choked on his first breath in, some two hours before midnight. Victor sent a tendril of magic into his throat, instantly opening up his airway and soothing his throat. Yuuri sighed and relaxed back into the pillows. He opened his eyes, blinking slowly. Victor sighed gratefully, leaned forward and embraced Yuuri in a hug. Yuuri started, clearly disoriented. He looked around wildly. He did not know where he was. Besides this, he leaned back into Victor’s embrace, his arms coming up to wrap around Victor’s shoulders, keeping one eye on the door. Victor stroked one hand over Yuuri’s back, brought the other up to card through Yuuri’s hair. 

 

“That’s right,” Victor whispered suddenly, startling Yuuri, “You don’t know where we are, do you?”

 

Yuuri shook his head no slowly. 

 

“After Yurio and I- he’s the blonde you saw with me,” Victor elaborated at Yuuri’s look of confusion, “After we defeated the bandits, I carried you here. We are in an onsen on the side of the mountain. I would have taken you to the village, but I wanted to start your healing process as soon as possible.” Yuuri smiled at that, nuzzled into Victor’s neck. Victor slipped his fingers under Yuuri’s chin and drew Yuuri’s face up to meet his gaze. He stared, enamored, and attempted to memorise every detail from the small freckles on his nose to the way his lashes contrasted with his skin to the sparkles in his eyes to the blush that was now adorning his cheeks. 

 

“Yuuri,” He breathed. He felt shivers run down Yuuri’s spine. He tilted Yuuri’s head higher, leaned down and wrapped his arms around him so that the length of his body was pressed up against Yuuri and he was as close as he could be. He could feel Yuuri’s heart beat, fast, loud, and strong, thumping against his chest as if it was threatening to escape. Victor smiled, hooked his chin over Yuuri’s shoulder, pressed his nose against the crook of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri started when he felt a drop of wetness on his skin, Victor’s tears bleeding through the thin, white, longsleeved shirt of Victor’s that Yuuri was wearing. It was much too big for him, but it was very comfortable, so he didn’t mind. 

 

“Victor?” Yuuri called softly. His voice was pure and clear this time. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

 

“I don’t know,” Victor mumbled. He shifted so that they were both lying on their sides, Yuuri half on top of Victor. A pretty blush lit his face, Victor felt the heat of it on his cheek where it pressed against Yuuri’s neck. “I really don’t like seeing you die. I know, logically, that you will probably come back, but probably isn’t enough for me.” Victor held Yuuri tighter as he shifted onto his back.

 

“How many times have you died?” Victor asked, suddenly. Yuuri snuggled into him, resting his head on Victor’s chest.

 

“Thrice in the camp, twice while recovering thus far, why?” Yuuri asked, looking up as Victor curiously. 

 

“Because, love, now I know how many times I must repay you for failing to protect you when you needed me.” Victor leaned to brush a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head. “I will never forgive myself for that.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes were wide. He was looking up at Victor from between his lashes, his blush brighter than before.“Careful love,” Victor murmured with a smile, “you just might seduce me with that look.” Yuuri squeaked and hid his face in Victor’s chest, his hands fisted in Victor’s shirt and his head pulled between them.

 

Victor let out a low chuckle, caressing Yuuri’s sides. “Only teasing, love. Everything you do seduces me.” 

 

Yuuri let out a soft wail of protest, attempting to drown himself in Victor’s clothing so that he did not have to listen anymore. Victor let out a full blown laugh at that and Yuuri peeked upwards, awed at the sound. Victor smiled down at him softly, leaned down to dust another kiss to the crown of his head.

 

“Teasing again love.” Victor used a hand to brush a few strands of hair from Yuuri’s face, cupped it, and then brushed a thumb over his cheek. 

 

“But you  _ are _ very enchanting aside from my jibes.” Victor hesitated, then replaced his hand back at Yuuri’s hip. He smiled and closed his eyes, content for now to hold his love. A soft press on his cheek caused his eyes to fly open. Yuuri was leaning back, a magnificent ruby red adorning his face. It was Victor’s turn to stare in awe. He leaned in slightly, prepared to stop if Yuuri… anything, really, but he did not move. Encouraged, Victor closed the distance-

 

-And was promptly interrupted as Yurio flung the door open. He did not seem to notice that they were awake, but was stomping around mumbling something about the ‘annoying hound’. Victor quite forgot to be offended on behalf of his wolf when he saw Yuuri’s magnificent blush and the look of abject terror in his eyes. 

 

PDA was a no-go, then, he guessed. 

 

As soon as Yurio stomped out of the room, Yuuri buried his face into Victor’s shirt once more and refused to emerge. 

 

Victor sighed. He was  _ so _ looking forward to tasting Yuuri’s lips at last, too. He frowned when Yuuri started trembling, rubbed his back, gently. 

 

“Yuuri? It’s alright, love. If there is anything that you are uncomfortable with or aren’t ready for, then I don’t want it either, okay? I never want you to feel like you were forced or coerced into doing something with me, alright?” 

 

Yuuri nodded and pulled himself closer to Victor. Yuuri shuddered one last time before going limp, trusting himself to Victor’s warm embrace. 

 

Victor smiled at this. He gathered Yuuri up into his arms and shifted so that Yuuri was pressed into his left side, Yuuri’s head resting just above Victor’s heart. 

 

“Is this alright, love?” Victor asked softly. At Yuuri’s nod, Victor sighed contentedly and settled in for a night next to his beautiful other. He gripped Yuuri’s hand lightly, as if to reassure himself that Yuuri was still there. Yuuri splayed his left hand on Victor’s chest, grasping the fabric in his hand as he drifted off to slumber once again. 

 

Victor gazed down at his sweetheart with love in his eyes.

 

What had he done to deserve such a reward as this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all who leave comments for me. You all own separate little plots in my heart.


	10. Getting to Know Yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're as pleased by this chapter as I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to ayaMASO for being supportive and adorable as hell. 
> 
> -\\( > ~ < )/-
> 
> I love all of you, I swear to Lucifer.

When dawn shone down on the earth again, Yuuri awoke. 

 

He forgot where he was for a moment and just admired the man next to him, sighed at the warm embrace. He snuggled back into Victor’s hold, content to lie there with his love. Victor shifted as the golden light of the rising sun filtered through the window and Yuuri gasped when he opened his eyes. 

 

Victor was wreathed in the golden light, his hair shone like silver, silky smooth and  _ glowing _ , as if Victor’s magic was welling up from within. 

 

But those eyes…

 

They shone cerulean, deep and blue and edged with black, and Yuuri could not remember any time when he was more attracted to anything than in this moment. His mouth dropped open and his cheeks reddened, but he still did not look away. It was impossible to. Yuuri’s eyes did not leave Victor’s, and as Victor blinked awake, Yuuri sighed. Victor was beautiful and he was here  _ with Yuuri _ , and that made him unreasonably happy. Victor smiled at him, gently cupped his cheek. 

 

“Morning, love,” Yuuri shivered, practically vibrated in Victor’s hold. “How are you holding up?” 

 

“I’m alright,” Yuuri replied, softly, “It hasn’t gotten any worse.”

 

Victor chuckled softly, brushed some stray hairs from Yuuri’s face. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “That’s good,” Victor stroked his thumb over Yuuri’s cheek, tugged him forward gently for an eskimo kiss. 

 

“Think that you’re up for eating some solids, today?” 

 

Yuuri’s stomach clenched at the thought and he shook his head, not trusting his stomach not to empty itself if he opened his mouth. 

 

Victor didn’t mind, though. He rubbed over Yuuri’s back and sides until he relaxed again. 

 

“I think it’s pork broth again today, and if you’re up for it later, maybe you can try a bite of rice?” 

 

Yuuri nodded, snuggled into Victor, buried his nose into Victor’s chest. Victor chuckled softly, accepting that their conversation was over. 

 

……………

 

Around noon, Victor had to leave for the village to check in with Yakov, his old instructor, about Yuuri and bring him his weekly update on Yuri. Victor was the kind of mage who had a home village but never stayed for long, and Yakov allowed him to take Yuri as long as he reported back progress in Yuri’s magic, emotional state, or physical prowess. Victor never failed to deliver. 

 

This left Yuuri and Yurio alone with the Katsuki’s, though Yuuri hadn’t learned their names or seen them yet, Victor assured him that they were good people who would take care of him. 

 

Makkachin refused to leave his side, had grown very fond of Yuuri. 

 

This inevitably brought Yurio into his room, as he’d been tasked by Victor to feed the mut, even though it was obvious that the thing would be able to fend for itself if it wanted. It was a wolf!

 

Or so said Yurio as he stomped into the room angrily. 

 

Both he and Yuuri froze, neither expecting the other. 

 

“U-um…” Yuuri started. He trailed off, not quite knowing what to say. 

 

“Oi, are you finished hogging the mutt?” Yurio called shakily. “You could just tell him to get off and I bet he would.” 

 

“Why do you insult him if you want him?” Yuuri asked softly. “Wouldn’t it be easier to become friends with him?” 

 

“Not-” Yurio blew out a breath. “I’m supposed to feed him.” 

 

“Oh.” Was Yuuri’s response. After fruitless minutes of asking Makkachin to please get up so Yurio could feed him, Yuuri laid there, feeling useless. “I guess he’s not hungry.” Yurio had long since abandoned his post at the door for the chair next to the bed that Victor usually sat in. He snorted. 

 

“You don’t say.” 

 

Yuuri’s cheeks reddened

 

“S-sorry.”

 

Yurio sighed. 

 

Yuuri bit his lip hesitantly. “D-do you, I mean,” He floundered. Yurio snorted again. “Have you and Victor traveled together?”

 

Yurio raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you ask Victor?” 

 

“I will!” Yuuri said, with much more force than necessary. He choked, Yurio sent a thin tendril of magic into his throat. Yuuri rubbed his neck absently. “That is a handy trick. And I will ask him, I’d just like your view-point as well, and it seemed like a good time to ask because neither of us are actually doing anything.” 

 

Yurio rolled his eyes. “Well whatever. The first time Victor took me on one of his adventures, he was fourteen and I was eight, and he snuck me out under Yakov, our instructor’s nose...”

 

……………

 

Victor entered the onsen quietly, ghosted over the floor boards. It was well past midnight, and he didn’t want to wake anyone up. Yakov had, as usual, been impressed with Yurio’s continued forward progress, but demanded that Victor bring both Yurio and Yuuri down as soon as the later was healed for unofficial assessments of their magic. Yakov wanted to assess Yurio’s progress for himself and place Yuuri in magical prowess, control, knowledge, and capability. Once Yuuri’s situation was explained to Yakov, he had agreed that it was better to keep him with Victor because of the link they shared and the wealth of knowledge he’d have access to which was Victor’s portable library. 

 

_ That _ had been a gift from Adelaide, an old woman who’d been accosted by spirits of all sorts. He’d made her a shield, a magical barrier against them, and she’d given him a portable mansion. He had a box, and when opened, a shadowy doorway appeared. If you stepped inside, you were transported to a pocket of ambient space that was not tied down to any one place, but could be connected anywhere from the box. At first it had been a major liability, as anyone could pick it up, but after visiting Adelaide again, he confirmed that spells could be cast on it and basically made it heavier than the planet to any sentient being other than himself, Yurio, and now Yuuri. There was also an adhesive spell that fixed it to the latitude and longitude it was placed on, and if the surface it was resting on moved, it would find the nearest flat, unmoving surface above sea-level unless specifically locked to another location.

 

See? Though Victor was reckless, that by no means meant he wasn’t smart. 

 

Victor poked his head into his and Yuuri’s room and grinned at the sight. Yuuri and Yurio had fallen asleep facing each other on the bed, and wrapped around each other in their sleep. There was no way one was getting up without both of them waking. Victor hid a laugh behind his hand. Makkachin’s head shot up from where he rested at the foot of the bed. He had not moved, just like Victor had asked. He knew that Yurio only pretended to hate the job of feeding Makkachin, was actually honored that Victor trusted him with that task, and was too stubborn to not finish the job, so he’d told Makka to lay on the foot of Yuuri’s bed and not get up unless there was a threat. 

 

“Good job, Makkachin!” Victor whispered warmly. “You did very well. I have some good cuts of meat for you outside, if you’re hungry.” 

 

Makkachin huffed and inched himself off of the bed slowly, careful not to jostle Yurio and Yuuri too much. Yuuri mewled at the loss of heat and pressed his face down into Yurio’s chest, and Yurio grumbled, tightening his arms around Yuuri’s back. 

 

Victor smiled. 

 

Mission accomplished. 

 

He ghosted back out of the onsen with a large grin on his face, Makkachin right behind him. He patted his wolf’s head and he wuffed, nuzzling into Victor’s touch. 

 

With dawn came sleepy Yurio, and with sleepy Yurio came sleepy Yuuri. When they woke up, slowly and adorably, Yurio tightened his embrace around Yuuri and Yuuri sighed, snuggled into the embrace and nosed Yurio’s neck. Yurio blushed and glared down at Yuuri who only hummed. They stayed like that for two hours before Yurio became too hungry for him to ignore it. Yuuri reached out for him sleepily, and he made a grumbled promise to be back after he ate. 

 

Mission accomplished, _indeed_. 

 

Makkachin deserved twice as much meat as he got. 


	11. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio and Victor learn to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it's that time again!  
> Time for you all to drown in my fluff while I drown in your lovely comments. 
> 
> Shout out to Boris_the_Sheep and ayaMASO, I love you both, I really do.

Victor’s plan ended up backfiring on him. 

 

After the first day, Yurio became possessive over Yuuri and his gentle nature, his quiet acceptance. Yurio had also found a sparring partner in him. As he grew stronger, he sent verbal abuse right back at Yurio, a strange, endearing gentle sort of verbal abuse, but verbal abuse nonetheless. 

 

Victor sighed, cuddled up behind Yuuri. He pulled Yuri to his chest and Yuuri hummed, snuggled into his embrace sleepily. 

 

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Yuri stomped in.

 

“Off, Victor, it's my turn!”

 

Victor did a very good impression of the cats that Yurio so loved and hissed. Yuuri grumbled, the sound hitting his ear almost directly. Yurio scoffed. 

 

“Get moving, bastard.”

 

“Be nice,” Yuuri mumbled. He went unheard. 

 

“I will not leave. Don't think I don't know that you hogged him all last night.”

 

“Stop fighting, please,” Yuuri stated, louder. 

 

“Well he certainly wasn't complaining.”

 

Yuuri groaned and buried his head in his hands. One week after the bonding experience with Yurio and Yuuri thought that he might not want to be around his other or his friend anymore. He still wasn't allowed up, and they were taking advantage of this fact to cuddle with him as much as they could. The only problem was that they both wanted Yuuri to themselves and obviously had never learned to share. Thus, the infighting. 

 

“Take it outside,” Yuuri grumbled. They didn't seem to hear.

 

“It's bad for his health to-!”

 

“Alright, that is it!” Yuuri thrust his hand out and vaulted Victor across the room, careful not to seriously hurt him, but none too gentle. Both Yurio and Victor were pushed out of the room. 

 

“Your bickering is bad for my health!” Yuuri exclaimed. 

 

Both Yurio and Victor looked mortified.

 

“Come on, Makkachin,” Yuuri grumbled, “Let's be adults and share the blanket.” Yuuri rolled over and Makkachin wuffed, settling right up against Yuuri and lifting his head to send a smug grin their way, as if saying, ’this is what you get for being a good boy.’ As if to prove him right, Yuuri patted him gently, curled around him and settled in for a nap. 

 

“And no cuddles til you've learned to share like big boys.”

 

In all honesty, Yuuri knew that if he picked one, the other would back off, but he really really just wanted them to get along so that he wouldn't have to decide.

 

Victor and Yurio stood wide eyed at the door, both sufficiently cowed.

 

Victor sighed, took Yurio’s arm and led him, stumbling from shock, outside. 

 

Yurio sat himself on the step of the front porch. He set his head in his hands. Victor concerned, sat next to him. 

 

“Hey, are you alright, Yurio?” 

 

“I get one friend,” he gritted out, “and then I fuck everything up.” He rubbed his eyes, obviously hating himself in that moment. 

 

“You haven’t ruined anything,” Victor assured. “Yuuri’s just a little fed up with the way we’ve been fighting. I sensed no malice or actual anger from him, just irritation. And he’s not the sort of person to drop someone because they irritate him. You know that.” 

 

Yurio sighed, hugged himself. “I’m overreacting, aren’t I.” 

 

Victor chuckled, amused. “Just a bit, yes.” 

 

Yurio blushed, hugged himself tighter. “You’re the only friend I’ve ever had, and you’re more of a given, you approached me first, fought your way into my life, but he’s the first person I’ve ever wanted to get close to before, and I have  _ no idea what I’m doing!! _ ” Yurio ducked his head, rested it on his knees. 

 

“To be fair,” Victor said, “You were a very cute eight year old and I was cultivating someone interesting who would look up to me later. I  _ knew _ that most people only hung around me because I was a really powerful child, and I was, I don’t know, conditioning you? I guess? So that I would have an actual friend later.” 

 

“You’re not a terrible person,” Victor continued, “Most people just can’t look past your tough exterior. Yuuri’s had lots of practice, considering who he’s been with for the past five years. He probably figured out each individual person’s personal weaknesses and exploited them to make his life more bearable, or at least catalogued them for when he could use the information for blackmail or bartering.”  

 

Yurio snorted, a grin etched onto his face. “Yuuri the information broker. Totally plausible. He looks so vulnerable he would be able to just talk people out of their secrets, if he wanted.” 

 

“So now that we’ve established that we both have strong feelings for him and figured out why we’re butting heads-” Victor cut himself off at Yurio’s glare. “What? He’s my other half, that’s a given for me!” Yurio just snorted. “We can now determine,” Victor continued with a grin and a poke to Yurio’s side (he flailed spectacularly and glared up at Victor with a cute growl), “How we are going to solve said possessiveness so that we don’t get kicked out of our room again.” 

 

“How about we just share?” Yurio pouted at him from the absolute opposite end of the stairs, far away from Victor’s reach. “It’s the most plausible course of action and Yuuri himself suggested it.” When it looked like Victor was going to argue, Yurio glared harshly at him. “And don’t give me any of that, ‘we have to surprise them!’ crap, this is Yuuri and he’ll probably just kick us out again.” 

 

Victor grinned brightly. “And that was the first reason why I wanted you to stick around. You are surprisingly astute.” Victor scooched over and enveloped Yurio in a hug that he grudgingly endured, a light blush dusting his features. 

 

“We should wait til after dinner to go back to Yuuri, though.” Yurio added.

 

Victor was confused. “Why?” 

 

“So that he either gets worried his plan backfired or cools off or both. I don’t want to be cuddling an annoyed magical bomb.” Yurio kept a straight face through al of this, trying  _ very _ hard to repress the images of Yuuri going all out with his magic. No need to get all excited because  _  it wouldn’t come to that. _

 

His body didn’t seem to listen, though. 

 

“You’re right,” Victor didn’t seem to be experiencing the same problems. “Again, very astute, Yurio.”

 

Yurio grumbled a form of acknowledgement that had Victor grinning and cooing and scooping him up. 

 

“Where are you taking me?!” Yurio struggled, and when his foot flew centimeters in front of Victor’s face, Victor  decided it would be safer to levitate him and did just that, floating Yurio behind him as he trekked off into the woods to find a large, open space. 

 

“It just occured to me that I have been severely neglecting your magical training. So we are going to do that until dinner, and then our cuddles with Yuuri will be well earned!” 

 

Yurio groaned but went limp, knowing that there was no point in struggling. If Victor wanted to train him, then he was trained. Victor hummed approvingly and settled Yurio in his arms again. Yurio, in turn, felt a tear drip down his cheek when he realised that he was in for a long day. 

 

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Victor smiled softly down at him. “You know I’ll carry you back afterwards. And you have a hotsprings to look forward to, this time!” Yurio whined and hid his face in Victor’s tunic. Victor, used to this display of (not so) gross over exaggeration, forged ahead.

 

“Ah, here’s the perfect place for practicing shields! That is an area where you are sorely lacking.” 

 

Yurio groaned. 

 

Hello again, hell. 

 

……………

 

When Victor and Yurio got back, Victor did indeed carry Yurio, as the poor child was exhausted. He almost fell asleep in Victor’s arms on the way home, and did fall asleep in the springs once or twice. Victor sat next to him throughout his dinner and encouraged him to eat. Victor made sure he got several mouthfuls of food down before he finally picked Yurio up and carried him to their room. When he walked in the door, Yuuri was sitting up and fiddling with his fingers. 

 

When he saw Yurio, his eyes went wide and he reached out for him. Victor settled Yurio on the bed in front of Yuuri and Yuuri began to run his hands over Yurio’s body, checking for wounds and sprains, healing them with his touch. Victor changed out of his sweaty clothes and into clean, loose trousers and tunic. He settled behind Yuuri, pulled him close, stroked his hands down Yurio’s back as well. Yurio was nestled in Yuuri’s front, his arms clenched in Yuuri’s shirt and his head buried in the crook of Yuuri’s shoulder. Victor spooned him from behind, his arms wrapped around Yuuri’s midriff and ghosting over Yurio’s back. Yuuri’s arms were wrapped around Yurio, his nose buried in Yurio’s hair. His head was nestled under Victor’s, under his chin.

 

Yuuri felt warm, safe and loved from all sides. 

 

“We decided to share,” Came Victor’s soft voice. Yuuri could feel it vibrating through him, low and soft and soothing. “Decided it was better to make you happy than ourselves.” 

 

“Better this way.” Yurio mumbled. 

 

Yuuri hummed, nuzzled his face into Yurio’s head and his crown into Victor’s neck. 

 

He liked this. 

 

He liked this a lot. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy and give me life!


	12. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Yurio, and Victor are adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Echoes from the distance*  
> ".....iiiiiiIIIIIIIIIII'M BACK!"
> 
> But seriously, I'm quite a bit later than I intended. *Sweats nervously*  
> I kept losing inspiration 50 words into word vomiting, and eventually I just kept scrolling through all of your comments to motivate myself. 
> 
> I told you it helps!
> 
> Kudos to ayaMASO, tbiris, Sumeri, Rubyvolleylana999 and Boris_the_Sheep for being the most helpful and motivating! Ya'll really kept me going!
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuuri woke up surrounded by warmth and familiarity. He didn’t think he ever felt so relaxed. He shifted, realising that he was on his back. Yurio’s head was nestled over his heart, and Victor’s was tucked into the crook of his neck on his other side. 

 

“Good morning, love,” Victor breathed. Yuuri shivered, pulled him closer. 

 

“Morning,” he murmured. Victor grinned and nuzzled into his neck. Yuuri giggled, pushed him back. “Tickles.” 

 

“Yura,” Victor breathed, “It is too early to have such a ferocious expression on your face.” Yuuri looked down to see Yurio glaring up at Victor. 

 

“Then stop making noise, bastard!” Yurio said. 

 

“You are loud.” Victor replied, poking Yurio on the cheek. “Why are you so loud?” 

 

“Because I am irritated.” 

 

“You are always irritated, Yura.” 

 

“Victor,” Yuuri interrupted, “Let’s not antagonize him so early, hmm?” 

 

Victor grumbled softly before grinning widely and leaning over to press a cheek on Yurio’s face. 

 

“Now he is quiet.” Victor said triumphantly. Yurio was indeed quiet. A brilliant red blush had overtaken his features, and he buried his face in Yuuri’s chest. 

 

“Bastard.” 

 

Victor was about to reply but was interrupted yet again, this time by Yuuri’s stomach. 

 

“If you’re up for it,” Victor said softly, “You should be good to come down for breakfast with us.”

 

Yuuri smiled sheepishly, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. “That would be lovely.” 

 

‘Not as lovely as you.’ The response was at the tip of Victor’s tongue, but he didn’t want to make Yuuri uncomfortable, so he nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck in response to hold himself back. 

 

Yuuri giggled, nuzzled Victor. His stomach rumbled again, and Victor chuckled while Yurio groaned. 

 

“It seems your stomach is telling us to get up, love.” Victor breathed against Yuuri’s neck. 

 

Yuuri grinned sheepishly. Yurio groaned from his chest and pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes in a gesture Yuuri couldn’t find a word to describe besides ‘adorable’. 

 

Yurio slipped off of the bed and padded out of the room. Victor sat up and gently pulled Yuuri up into a sitting position. Yuuri had been walking around the room for the past two days while Victor and Yurio were out, and wasn’t extremely confident in his ability to walk yet, but he could make it across the room without support, so it wasn’t like he was abysmal. 

 

Yuuri swung his legs off of the bed, carefully transferring his weight to his feet. Victor was standing by, ready to catch him should he fall. Yurio came back, padding back into the room with a wet cloth. 

 

“So you don’t have to go to the bathroom to wash, first.” 

 

Yuuri smiled brightly, wiping his hands. “Thank you, Yuri.” Yurio blushed and took the wet cloth back, thrusting a dry one at him. He offered the wet one to Victor next who wiped his hands and then handed the cloth back with a soft smile. Face burning, Yurio fled the room with the cloths, coming back much calmer, if more irritated. 

 

Victor took Yuuri’s right hand, Yurio his left, and they led him through the onsen to the dining room. Food was out, but their patrons were nowhere in sight. There was a little card next to the meal saying that the Katsuki’s would be back by ten. It was around that time now, and they should be back soon. 

 

“Katsuki?” Yuuri asked quietly. Yurio looked at him strangely, but Victor nodded happily. 

 

“Yes, aren’t they the sweetest? They left us food!” 

 

“They’re just being good hosts, Victor,” Yurio said, annoyed. 

 

“Right,” Yuuri said softly. “They are good hosts.” Yurio eyed him strangely again.Yuuri was staring at the food, glassy eyed, as if he saw nothing. Yurio’s grip on Yuuri’s hand tightened. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

Yuuri started. He smiled brightly. “Of course! It’s just a little strange to be up and about, again.” 

 

Victor caught Yurio’s eye and nodded slightly. He noticed, too. 

 

“Well, let’s eat! That will probably help.” Victor said cheerily. Yuuri nodded and gripped their hands as he lowered himself to his seat. Victor and Yurio settled in next to him, getting as close as they could possibly get without restricting too much of Yuuri’s range of motion. There were apples, berries, small sausages and soft bread with strawberry jam. Yuuri ate slowly, as  if he were caught in memories. 

 

“Yuuri?” Victor intentioned. Yuuri’s head swiveled towards him, his eyes wide. “If you’d like, we could take you back to your room.” Yuuri shook his head, swallowing the bite in his mouth. 

 

“It just tastes like my mother’s baking, for some reason. Almost exactly like it, actually.”

 

Ah. So he  _ was _ caught in memories. 

 

“Mmm, then I bet your mother’s cookies were delicious!” 

 

Yuuri giggled at Victor, who had a wide, silly grin on his face. His arms were flung outward, and he was staring down at Yuuri and Yurio as if he was the happiest man alive. When He heard Yuuri’s giggle, he took on an exaggerated pout and fell forward onto Yuuri’s lap. 

 

“Yuuuuuriii! Don’t laugh at meeeee! I was trying to make you happy!”

 

Yuuri giggled again and brushed Victor’s hair away from his face. “You did make me happy, Victor. Don’t be silly.” 

 

Victor stared up at Yuuri before smirking. Yurio helped, too, right Yura?” Yuuri glanced over his shoulder to see Yurio aiming a glare at Victor. 

 

“Shut up, Bastard.” 

 

Yuuri giggled again and pulled Yurio into his lap so that Victor and Yurio’s faces were inches away from each other. “It’s okay, Yuri, I appreciate you too, I promise.” 

 

Yurio blushed and looked away. “Che.”

 

Both scrambled upright at the sound of a door opening as Yuuri laughed quietly into his hands. Yurio glared at him and victor smiled brightly. Yuuri grinned at their reactions before turning around himself to see the new arrival. He gasped at what he saw.

 

She was on the short side, small and soft. She wasn’t obese by any means, but she had quite a bit of padding. She had a warm smile and a friendly disposition. She looked so familiar. Like _family_. Like-

 

“Mom?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
> YOU THOUGHT


	13. Reassembled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only a little late this time! Yay! 
> 
> Big shout out to everyone who commented, especially ayaMAso and Dyal, ya'll are so precious.
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> Don't get diabetes! Read at your own risk.
> 
> ....I should really add a tag about the tooth rotting fluff...

Katsuki Hiroko froze in shock as she heard Yuuri say her name. 

 

He had her son’s kind eyes, his round face, his pale complexion, his shyness.

 

“Yuuri?” Hiroko staggered forwards. “Is that you?” 

 

“Mom!” Yuuri breathed. He made to get up, but tripped over his own feet. Yurio caught him before he hit the ground, and Hiroko rushed over to embrace her baby boy. Victor was staring at them in shock, just now connecting the dots. 

 

“Seven years,” Hiroko sobbed, smiling. “We didn’t want to believe you were dead, so we never made a shrine.” 

 

“I’m back, Moma. I’m here.” 

 

Victor sighed. “I need to pay more attention to those around me.” He murmured. Yurio nodded, both of their eyes glued to the heartwarming scene in front of them. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist where he sat on Yurio’s lap.

 

“You’re so big, you’ve grown into a man while you were away.” Hiroko pulled Yuuri to her chest and he latched onto her and buried his head into her shoulder. She stroked through his hair and sighed. “You’re not twelve anymore, and I’d love to keep you here, with me, but I can see that you’re not the same.” Yuuri looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears. She smiled down at him. “You found your soulmates. Your aura belongs with them. But if you ever need a place to stay, our arms will be open.” Yuuri nodded, smiled brightly and buried his head into her shoulder again. 

 

“Missed you,” he mumbled. 

 

“We missed you, too, baby.” Hiroko trembled, pulled him tighter to her. “We missed you, too.” 

 

Victor smiled slightly, happy that Yuuri got to see his family again, but still berating himself for not noticing earlier. He was getting more and more frustrating. There was almost  _ nothing _ similar between their auras! How was he supposed to have noticed?!

 

He felt a gentle, but firm brush against his magic and blinked to see Yurio staring at him. He guided Victor’s magic to examine Yuuri’s and Hiroko’s kindness. It was one of the only similarities between them, but the likeness was stunning. Their colors, sizes, frequencies and intensities were different, but their disposition was almost exactly the same. Victor sighed, stroked over Yuuri’s lower back. That wasn’t something he would have noticed. Yurio might have, if he was looking, but Victor tended to disregard someone’s aura as how they actually act for their nature when he met them, and usually never checked a person’s disposition or personality type. It was one of his major flaws. 

 

Victor sighed and Yurio slid his hand across Yuuri’s back so that their fingers touched. Victor immediately latched onto them and entwined their fingers. Yurio started, but eventually gripped Victor’s fingers back just as tightly. 

 

When Hiroko calmed herself down, she caught her breath, sniffled, and stroked through her son’s hair soothingly. 

 

“Now, boys,” she began. Victor and Yurio shared a frantic look. “I expect that you both protect Yuuri when he needs it and let him protect you when you need it. None of you are to be fatally wounded, you hear me?” Victor and Yurio nodded obediently and Yuuri giggled into his mother’s shoulder. “And you talk about your problems. You make sure you don’t hurt each other intentionally emotionally, and if I get  _ one _ letter from Yuuri about either of you mistreating him, my goddess will send down a wrathful creature to exact vengeance on you. Do you understand?” She smiled sweetly. Victor and Yurio nodded quickly and Yuuri giggled again. “And please do write to us, Yuuri,” She said, softly, “We don’t like it when we haven’t heard from you in a while.” Yuuri nodded, pulled away from his mother and cuddled with Yurio and Victor. He tugged on them gently and they went to him, gentle and warm and loving. 

 

“Mari and Dad?” 

 

Hiroko smiled. “Still in town. I came back early to be the host and see if you needed anything.” 

 

“And is Mari still your successor?” Yuuri asked, just as softly. “What does she think about it?” 

 

“She is,” Hiroko sighed, smiling ruefully. “And the same thing she’s always thought. That it’s troublesome and she wants nothing to do with it. Goddess is quite amused.”

 

Yuuri giggled quietly and Hiroko took that as an exit. “You boys should go rest, I’m sure this was a lot to take in. I’ll send Mari and your Dad in separately to greet you when they get back. Wouldn’t want to overwhelm you.” Victor nodded at this and smiled kindly at her. 

 

“Thank you, miss…?” 

 

“Oh, you can still call me Hiroko, I don’t mind. JUst make sure not to talk during my husband’s spiel, alright? Bye!” And she was gone. 

 

Victor shared a glance with Yurio and he nodded. Victor swept Yuuri into his arms and Yuuri yelped, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck tightly. 

 

“Don’t choke me, love,” Victor chuckled and Yuuri blushed. Yurio rolled his eyes where he was trotting along next to them and Victor grinned, smiling widely at them both. Yurio opened their door and Victor settled himself on the bed. Yurio crawled in on Yuuri’s other side, and they wrapped their arms around him so that he was effectively caged in. 

 

“So Yuuri,” Victor started, then paused. He seemed to mull the words over in his head. 

 

“What did your mother mean when she said her ‘goddess’. Is she a vessel?” Victor grinned down at Yuuri, obviously given up on trying to find a diplomatic way to ask. 

 

“She’s not a vessel. She’s a medium.” Yuuri snuggled into their hold. He was emotionally exhausted and it was only ten thirty. He sighed. It was going to be a long day. 

 

“What’s the difference?” Yurio asked, frowning. 

 

“A vessel is a physical birth of an ancient creature of deity. A medium is someone compatible with an ancient spiritual creature or deity. They don’t actually have magic, and it’s usually gender specific and blood related.” Victor recited numbly. Yuuri gave a noise of assent. Yurio grumbled and settled down for a nap, as well. 

 

……………

 

Mari came in first. She teased Yuuri, which made Victor grin and Yurio snarl, so she ended up teasing Yurio too, and got chased out of the room by green glowing effigies of cats that Yurio summoned. Victor giggled at this and Yurio directed a glare at him before dismissing the statues and settling down again. 

 

Both Victor and Yurio were scared shitless by Yuuri’s father. Victor did a really good job of hiding it, but Yuuri could feel his hands shaking where they were clenched, white knuckled, into the back of his tunic. Yurio’s hackles were raised. Yuuri ended up stopping his father and berating him for going overboard. These men were not the ones who hurt him, or the ones who kept him away. They saved him and promptly brought him home, and there was no reason to scare them away. 

 

Yuuri’s father scratched the back of his head, muttered an apology, and ambled out of the room. 

 

Yuuri huffed and turned back to Yurio and Victor, both of whom were looking at him in awe and holding onto each other. 

 

“That was _hot_ ,” Yurio whispered. Victor just nodded. Yuuri didn’t hear them, muttering something about overprotective parents. He settled between them and sighed, pulling them close to him. He found it weird that they only wanted to snuggle with their upper bodies. Both Yurio and Victor kept their hips away from him, and he shrugged it off as residual fear of his father. 

 

They were actually having a really hard time because of his impromptu performance. 

 

When they managed to calm themselves down, they snuggled very close to him, both very over affectionate and touchy. Yuuri accepted everything they gave and fell asleep happy and mentally exhausted. Mari came in a few minutes later to bring them water and dinner. She winked at Victor who winked right back and left the room chuckling after Yurio hissed at her. Yuuri shifted and they stared at him before laying down to sleep. 

 

They didn’t need anything if they had each other. 

 


	14. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAGIC!!!! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. 
> 
> I love you ALL.  
> But my favorites are Honeychan93, who read through all of this today,   
> ayaMASO, for being super supportive and encouraging,  
> Dyal for giving me paragraphs of warmhearted fluff saying, just praises.   
> and last, but not least, ruby_shooting_stars, who was the most helpful person, EVER. 
> 
> And also my beta, Gorgeous, who isn't on the site, but has finished editing up to Chapter nine. 
> 
> He's almost caught up, and I promise I will start posting the updates chapters sometime today. I have no Idea what that's gonna do to you inboxes, or even if it's gonna alert you at all, but as of tomorrows update, all chapters through nine will be the edited versions. 
> 
> Okay, I'm done, please enjoy!

Victor sighed. The three of them were in the forest, in the same clearing he’d trained Yurio before. Yurio was trying to teach Yuuri how to lift things with his magic. It had been another week, and Yuuri was solid on his feet now. 

 

“Kitten, not everybody envisions yanking things into the air. Appeal to his nature.” Victor called. Yurio blushed heavily and didn’t look back at him, but at least Victor knew that he’d heard. About thirty seconds later, a single stone rose into the air steadily, followed by several others that started making patterns and figures in the air. Victor chuckled. Yurio did like to show off. He then saw Yurio say something to Yuuri and hurry back towards him. He sat up at the look on Yurio’s face. It was somewhere between panicked and awed, and it gave Victor pause. That was nowhere near the concentration Yurio should need to keep those formations going while he turned his back. 

 

“Is Yuuri doing that?” Victor asked. At Yurio’s nod, Victor  was shocked. “What? How!?” 

 

“I listened to what you said, and I told him he should try lifting them gently, and then once he did, I asked him to try multiple stones at once. Victor,” Yurio looked very serious. “As soon as he had the right imagery, he got it. He  _ has  _ it.” Yurio swallowed, glanced back at Yuuri who was now scooping up dirt and trailing shapes through the air with it. “Why does that make me so uneasy?” 

 

“Because it’s way above any level you’ve seen before,” Victor murmured. “I have seen it, but it was once, with a seventy year old mage who was sitting alone in his house with nothing better to do. And I think that’s it.” Victor said. “He’s been sitting in a camp, starved and ignored. If he has this much magic, and basic training, he had nothing else to do for all those years.” he has the basic concepts down so well that everything is going to come easy for him until he needs a different method of applying his magic.” Yurio nodded. 

 

“Yuri, come look!” Yuuri’s voice was excited. “I’ve been trying to get the hang of levitation for a while on my own, and since I had a pretty good grasp, I decided I’d try a thing I saw in one of my teacher’s books once!” Victor and Yurio exchanged excited looks and hurried over. Yuuri was sitting in the dirt, and he was pointing towards the structure in front of him. It was an exact replica of the Hatetsu Onsen first floor, pools of water and all. Yurio just stared, but Victor laughed. 

 

“This is really good, Yuuri! Oh! I have an idea. How about you try both stories with the roof, and try and do it with your eyes closed!” Yuuri stared up at him in surprise for a moment, and Victor saw he was hesitating, but then he snapped his eyes closed and held his hands out. Victor settled his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders gently, crouching behind him.  He saw Yuuri’s fingers twitching as the earth heaved and remodeled itself. 

 

“If you need,” he said softly, “Don’t hesitate on making bigger movements. You’re not hiding from anyone anymore.” Yuuri’s hands stilled and the halfway completed structure shivered before collapsing. Victor felt Yuuri take a deep breath, and then his hands were moving, rolling steadily in sinuous movements. He was still using small movements, but his magic seemed more in control, now. He used rolls, twists and flicks, recentered his wrists and then rolled his hands again. Yurio and victor watched in awe as crevices appeared in the dirt as the textured walls, shingles on the roof. An entire corner dissolved and was reformed three times, water bubbled from the ground and a mound rose from the earth that was the cave. Water bubbled out of it and curled into a pool, little everything emerged and it all formed a gloriously, wonderfully detailed structure, complete with the cobblestones and little sign. Yuuri opened his eyes but kept his hands up. 

 

“To solidify it,” victor said softly, imagine your magic rearranging the pieces in their walls so that they won’t move, are stagnant, but have give, like wood, and clench your fists to order them to stay. Don’t let go.” The whole structure vibrated, shivered, and Yuuri took in a sharp breath. “Did it work?” Yuuri shook his head. 

 

“No.” 

 

Victor nodded, licked his lips. He closed his eyes, slid his hands to Yuuri’s upper arms, making sure to be light and gentle with his touch. “Imagine coaxing them into their spots, asking them to please, letting time pass so that they settle naturally. Imagine giving them strength to take on their role, helping them help themselves keep steady. Don’t let go, but loosen your hold. The structure wavered, and Yuuri breathed out, slowly unclenching his fists and relaxing his hands.

 

“The water,” He murmured. Victor nodded. Yuuri’s eyes were closed again. 

 

“Give it flexibility, movement. Help it feel at home in its place, but keep it cycling through, slowly, and purify it, so that it will not pick up pieces of dirt.” Yuuri flicked his pinky, and the water glowed slightly, rushed for a moment, and then settled. 

 

“Anything else?” Victor asked softly. Yuuri’s hands fluttered, and he shook his head, a smile on his face. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Can you let it go? Will it fall if you’re not holding it?” Yuuri hesitated, and his attention suddenly shifted to an acorn that was lying in the grass several yards away. He extended one hand and brought it towards him, keeping the other steady on the structure. He planted the acorn, behind the Onsen, six or seven inches back, and sent it’s roots way down. He grew it carefully, and within thirty seconds, there was a miniature oak tree with miniature leaves and miniature branches. Yuuri attached the magical currents of the structure to the magic of the tree, and let it go. 

 

Everything stayed. 

 

He blinked. He looked at what he’d done, he blinked again.He looked surprised. 

 

“I did that?”

 

Yurio was sitting on the ground, his head on his chin, and was staring at it. Victor hugged him from behind and he squeaked. After a moment, he relaxed, and he giggled, snuggling back into Victor’s hold. 

 

“Was the tree a parody of what you’ve been doing? When you were in the cave, I mean.” Yurio asked suddenly. His voice was soft, and he had a troubled expression on his face. 

 

“It its,” Yuuri answered. “Why do you ask?” 

 

Yurio was still staring at the structure, his eyes roving over the details. “I was just wondering. How much does what we learn from our teacher influence us compared to what has actually happened to us in the field, and how do they affect each other?” 

 

Victor stilled, then sighed loudly, coming up with a smile. “Let’s leave that conversation for another time, yeah? You learned something today!” Yurio looked up at Victor, and was very frightened by the happy smile on his face. “You can do anything if you know the basics well enough! So you, Yura, are going to practice this exercise,” Victor gestured towards the mini Onsen, “On a larger scale with a different location!” Yurio groaned and Victor smiled  happily. He turned to Yuuri. “Yuuri, if you would like to preserve this,” He gestured towards Yuuri’s creation, “Then I suggest you move it.” Yuuri nodded. 

 

“I’d like to show it to my parents.” Victor nodded. 

 

“I will walk you back, you can practice levitation on the way by levitating your creation back to your home.” Yuuri nodded and smiled happily. 

 

“This is fun,” He said, and shaped a magical shield around his creation, cutting it off from the dirt around it. 

 

He lifted his orb from the earth and stood. Then he started walking in the direction of the Onsen. Victor scrambled up and followed. 

 

“By the time I come back,” Victor called over his shoulder, “You should have a clear work-space and a base of wherever you’re doing.” 

 

Yurio called back his assent, and then they were out of the clearing. They walked back silently, Yuuri concentrating, and Victor not wanting to break his concentration. When they reached the Onsen, Yuuri called for his mother, and she came bouncing out. Victor looked between them in confusion. Yuuri’d only said her name, not even that loudly. So how?

 

“The goddess,” Yuuri said, when he saw Victor’s look of confusion. Understanding flashed across his face, and then he smiled. 

 

“Handy.” 

 

“Indeed.” 

 

Hiroko came bouncing over. “Oh, hello, Yuuri! What did you need?” She stared at his with wide, smiling eyes. 

 

“I made this, and I’d like to put it on the property somewhere.” Yuuri said. He lowered the beach ball sized orb so that she could see the top, and she smiled brightly. 

 

“This is lovely! How about you settle it somewhere on the side of the Onsen? That way it won’t be in the way of feet, and people will still see it!” Yuuri smiled and nodded. 

 

“Thank you, Moma!” He said happily. Victor smiled, glad that he was happy. Hiroko noticed and winked at him when her son wasn’t looking. He smiled wider and nodded back. 

 

“I have to go back inside and clean the house, but you should show  me after lunch!” Hiroko exclaimed, bouncing back inside the Onsen. Yuuri nodded and she waved before skipping back inside the Onsen. Yuuri giggled and there was a skip to his step as he walked down the little path to the side of the Onsen. He found a clear, out of the way spot and buried it there, raising it up about five inches higher than the path to protect it from stray feet. 

 

“It looks very pretty,” Victor said, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri leaned into it and turned to Victor for a hug, slipping his arms around Victor’s neck. He rested his head against Victor’s chest and breathed in. 

 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said. Victor ran a hand through Yuuri’s hair and he shivered. 

 

“You feel tired,” Victor murmured. “You should go sleep for a while. Makkachin will probably lay with you if you ask.” 

 

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah, I’m probably going to do that.” He rubbed his face against Victor sleepily. Victor chuckled. He lifted Yuuri into his arms and walked him to their room, laid him on their bed. Makkachin, who’d been resting by the door, had followed them inside when he saw how tired Yuuri looked. He hopped up onto the bed as soon as Victor backed away and snuggled against Yuuri. Yuuri smiled and slung an arm around Makkachin, leaning into his warmth. Victor smiled brightly and closed the door softly as he left. He hummed brightly on his way back to the clearing and brightened further when he felt Yurio’s magic start to mold the earth. 

 

Today was a good day. 

 


	15. Surprised!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh. Fluffity fluff with the three. :D
> 
> And a little surprise in there for you! A plot point!  
> Chapters 1-9 edited! Also added a romantic subplot in there for those of you who wish to re-read it. It's a gem, and I thought of it after I posted the tenth chapter, but I'd already posted the nine before it, and I wasn't going to post an entirely new story.   
> So it's in there, and it makes itself known, if you'd like to read it.   
> Kudos to you all for your comments! I love you all!

Yurio groaned, fell back into Victor, who was standing behind him. Victor smiled softly and pulled Yurio towards him. He settled Yurio’s head underneath his own and took Yurio’s hands. 

 

“Good job, Yura,” Victor said quietly, “You did a really good job.” Yurio’s whole hometown sprawled beneath them made of dirt and the materials found around them. It wasn’t as intricately detailed as Yuuri’s structure, but it was much larger and had more moving components than Yuuri’s. Yurio brought his hands up to clench them in Victor’s tunic and whined, a long, drawn out sound that faded out as he relaxed. 

 

“Shh, Yura. I’ve got you. You did really well.” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri and stroked over his back. He slid his arm under Yurio’s thighs and lifted him gently. Yurio rubbed his face into Victor’s shirt and refused to emerge. Victor chuckled. “Let’s get you to bed, yeah?” 

 

“Yuuri?” Yurio murmured plaintively.

 

“Yes Kitten, you get to see Yuuri.”

 

“K.” Yurio traced runes of healing and protection over the skin above the neck of Victor’s shirt. Victor smiled at him softly before ghosting over the earth, making his way back to the Onsen. He slipped inside to find Yuuri talking animatedly with his family in the living room. Makkachin was sprawled next Yuuri with his head in Yuuri’s lap. Victor smiled wider and slipped down the hallway to their room. He laid Yurio in the bed gently, and pulled the comforter over him. Yurio’s eyes opened and he whined, reaching out for Victor. 

 

“Yuuri? Victor, you said I could have Yuuri.” 

 

“He’s with his family, Kitten.” Victor cooed. “And as we’re gonna take him away soon, we should let him stay with his family for a while.” 

 

“Or,” Yuuri said from the door, “You could ask me what I want. Hello, I felt you come in.” He walked to Victor and wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck in a hug. 

 

“Hello, love.” Victor breathed, “How was your day?” 

 

“I spent it with my family, and after many awkward questions over many awkward hours, I want to relax with my others.” 

 

“Yuuri!” Yurio whined from the bed and Yuuri laughed a little breathlessly. 

 

“Coming, Kitten.” Yuuri called teasingly. 

 

“Noooooooo!” Yurio whined, “I can see you, and you’re not mooooooooving!” 

 

Yuuri laughed and let go of Victor to go to Yurio. 

 

“I’m here, Kit. Is this better?” 

 

Yurio frowned adorably. “No! I want cuddles!” 

 

“Then cuddles you shall get.” Yuuri said, and slipped into bed with Yurio. 

 

“Victor, too?” Yuri mumbled. 

 

“Yes, Kitten,” Victor said gently, going to the other side of the bed, “Victor, too.”

 

Yurio hummed happily and snuggled into them. He fell asleep in moments, and Yuuri stroked some stray hairs from his face. 

 

“He’s not generally this sweet.” 

 

“No,” Victor said, “If you exhaust him  _ and _ his magic, then he lets all his walls down and gets really cuddly. But if you only do one and not the other, then he just gets really cranky and swears and curses really loudly. I have perfected this art over years of training him.” Victor finished, grinning broadly. Yuuri snorted and Victor chuckled, and they smiled at each other softly before brushing noses. 

 

They talked well into the night about unimportant, nonsensical things before falling asleep. When they did, their hands were tightly clenched and Yuri was resting snugly in their arms. 

 

When they awoke, it was to gentle vibrations and a soft rumbling sound. Yuuri opened his eyes and then closed them again, and blinked. 

 

“What?” He said softly. 

 

Victor groaned softly and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them blearily. When he did, he groaned again and rubbed his eyes.

 

There was a large, golden tiger with silver stripes stretched out between them, and  _ it was purring. _

 

“Tigers don’t purr.” Yuuri said softly. He stroked his hands through the silky soft fur on the back of its neck. 

 

“Why is there a tiger in our bed?” Victor asked. He was very confused. “Where’s Yurio?” 

 

They heard a low growl and a loud snort. The tiger yawned, and then his eyes blinked open. They were the same exact confusing blend as Yurio’s. Victor immediately reached out with his magic and gasped. 

 

“Kitten?!” Victor said, very loudly. Yuuri’s head shot up and his eyes widened. 

 

“Yuri?” He asked. He got a soft nuzzle in response. The feeling of the tiger’s soft fur-  _ Yurio’s _ soft fur brushing against his face made him blush. Yurio blinked sleepily. 

 

“Yes!” Victor exclaimed. He was hugging Yurio tightly. “It worked, it worked, it worked!” 

 

“What?” Yuuri asked again. 

 

Victor looked at him, bright eyed and beaming. “It’s a common myth that if you’re able to come to terms with yourself completely and wholly that you’ll transform into the animal that reflects your soul, and then be able to switch freely between the two, right? Well I read in one of the books that Yakov keeps locked away from his normal students that the easiest way to achieve this is subconsciously, and that there are three ways to do that. The least dangerous but most difficult is continuous, constant use of your magic to exhaustion. The difficult thing is that the person has to be completely unawares as to what’s happening, or it won’t be a subconscious change.” Victor stroked over Yurio’s back. “Yura told me a while ago that he’d like to be able to do this, so I started upping his training to the point that he got exhausted. It’s good for his magic, and I thought that even if it doesn’t work, it’s good practice for his stamina. And it did work! To change back, he should just need to focus on the thing that makes him human and not a cat.Yura,” Victor said, hugging him tightly, “What do you have that makes you our Kitten and not an actual kitten?”

 

Yurio immediately started to shift, and Victor looked at him in surprise. 

 

“It’s supposed to take  you at least half an hour.” 

 

Yurio glared at him. “I love cats. I’ve spent countless afternoons asking myself why I wasn’t born a cat.” 

 

Yuuri snorted, and Yurio looked hurt, but Yuuri just hugged him. “That’s my kitten!” He rubbed his face against Yurio’s and missed the intense blush on his face. 

 

Victor didn’t, though. 

 

“Aww, Yura!” Victor cooed. He pressed himself along Yurio’s back and wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

 

“Shut up.” He muttered, blushing harder. 

 

“Let’s not tell Yakov,” Victor said suddenly. “Since we are leaving for the town today, let’s not tell him. I’m supposed to ask him and go through questioning before I read a book from that collection, and then read only the ones pertaining to the subject, and I kind of didn’t do that.” 

 

Yurio huffed. “What did you do?” 

 

Victor shuffled. “I might have... _ borrowed _ it for a night and disabled the alarms for the store room for that night.” 

 

Yurio rolled his eyes. “Of course. But if I change accidentally, it’s totally your fault.” 

 

“Of course!” Victor said, brightly. “I was the one who implemented the method on you without you asking.” Yurio rolled his eyes again, but he snuggled back into Victor’s hold anyway. Yuuri giggled, and Yuri sighed brightly before pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri smiled knowingly when Yurio hid his face in Yuuri’s shoulder and Victor snorted before pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. 

 

Yuuri was very satisfied. 

 

After another half an hour of cuddling, Yurio was dragging them out of bed and to the kitchen to get breakfast. He’d missed dinner last night and he was  _ hungry, _ okay?

 

Victor was surprised at the lack of tears at Yuuri’s departure, but Yuuri explained to him, once they were a good ninety yards from the Onsen that Yuuri’d explained that they were leaving today yesterday after he’d woken up, and his family had done their breakdown then. He said he was grateful, because he had the time to console them and to make them promise not to make any threats to Victor and Yurio. 

 

Victor decided not to mention that Toshiya’d glared at him and drawn his finger across his throat. 

 

Victor sighed happily. He was walking behind his two others, watching them giggle and shove each other and hold hands, and he’d never been happier in all of his life. 

 


	16. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this and then decided that I was changing quantum physics to suit my tastes. 
> 
> So science doesn't exist and all research towards anything is just called knowledge because I'm too lazy to come up with names for stuff. 
> 
> I'm literally coming up with this as I go along, so I hope you don't expect much more than fluff and eventual smutt. 
> 
> I love you all, oml.

Victor sighed deeply, contentedly. Yuuri’d decided to walk, so they’d gone slow.

 

More like they’d gone at a snail’s pace.

 

They were halfway there, and it was nearing dusk. Victor’d picked their camping site an hour ago. Yuuri and Yurio had finished building their little temporary house fifteen minutes ago. It was raised on a half-meter platform, and was one room. It was a seven by seven foot square, and was enclosed on three sides by stone walls Yuuri’d summoned from the earth. Yurio had shaped them, and shaped the entry way. Yuuri pulled water from what seemed like thin air, and he used it to form a glass like surface for the roof, tethered the magic to one of the nearby conifers. He’s explained to Victor and Yurio that he’d survived mostly because he’d learned to pull energy and nutrients from trees, and water from the air. He’d said that tiny little water droplets hung in the air all around them.

 

Victor just decided to take his word for it. There’s no other way he could have done it besides teleportation, which he’d showed no signs of, yet.

 

Well-

 

No simple way other than teleportation, at least.

 

Yuuri wasn’t one to lie, anyway.

 

Victor sighed again, and tightened his arms around the boys on his chest. The fall air licked at them gently through the barrier Victor had put up around the little makeshift house for protection, and Yurio, who was closest to the entrance, shivered and shifted further on top of Victor. Makkachin thumped his tail and his ears twitched from where he lay at their feet, and Victor smiled.

 

No doubt he was chasing imaginary squirrels in his dreams.

 

He closed his eyes and sent his focus into the air in front of himself, flooding his magic into it and attempting to pull out water. Yuuri stirred next to him gently, and his hand slid to Victor’s stomach to clench at the fabric there. He felt his stomach clench and butterflies made themselves known in his stomach. He felt Yuuri look up at him and gazed back. He blinked at the amusement there.

 

“You have the motion,” Yuuri murmured, “but not the intent. Make your magic sticky and appealing to water and scoop it through the air.”

 

“Strange, what sticks to water?” Victor murmured sleepily.

 

“A sponge, then,” Yuuri said with a grin. Victor smiled and grasped Yuuri’s waist. He nuzzled his head into Yuuri’s hair and Yuuri giggled. Victor smiled so wide that it hurt his cheeks, but kept on smiling.

 

“Victooooor,” Yuuri whined, giggling, “Come ooooooon. I wanna see you do it!”

 

Victor nuzzled Yuuri’s head once more before focusing again. He wanted to show Yuuri that he could do it.

 

Victor made the motion again, but only managed to pull a handful of water. He frowned, but Yuuri was beaming at him.

 

“That’s so good,” Yuuri murmured. He rubbed his face into the crook of Victor’s neck before looking up to smile at him. “I didn’t get nearly that much on my first try.” Victor’s lips twitched up, and he rubbed his nose against Yuuri’s. Their foreheads touched, and Victor found himself captivated by those large, brown eyes. He wanted to lean in and touch their lips _so_ badly, but he restrained himself. When Yuuri sighed happily, though, he was quick to pull his face away and press it into Yuuri’s hair. He always smelled of trees, earth and strawberries. Just the right mix of musky and sweet to be completely alluring.

 

Victor shut his eyes and scooped again, careful to keep his intention clear. He pulled a smaller amount than the first time. He huffed, and Yuuri giggled.

 

“Let me help,” Yuuri said softly, before shifting. He brought his right hand up to Victor’s temple and Victor felt a burst of static as their minds connected. “Use your magic as a magnifier. What do you see in the air?”

 

“Dust.” Was Victor’s immediate reply.

 

“Ignore the dust. Magnify again. What do you see?”

 

“Larger dust.”

 

“More. Until the dust is too big to fit in your frame. Then find a space free of dust.”

 

“There’s nothing there.”

 

“But you can’t see the opposite wall, can you?”

 

“...No. There has to be something there.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Victor bit his lip, and magnified his vision more. What did Yuuri want him to find? What was he looking for? He tensed, and magnifies even more. Where was it? There was supposed to be something there, right?

 

He started when he felt Yuuri’s touch on his shoulder. He felt Yuuri’s hand slide up to his cheek and the brush of Yuuri’s magic against his. Yuuri smiled softly and settled down again, brushing his thumb against Victor’s cheek. He coaxed Victor’s magic to release its magnification, and then drew it to an area less than a foot to the right that felt almost imperceptibly denser. He guided Victor’s magic to its center and then left a tiny, pinhead sized bead of his magic in the center of Victor’s.

 

“Magnify inside of that without changing its size.” Yuuri said softly. Victor stared  for a moment before acquiescing to his soft demand. Now that he wasn’t straining to see something that wasn’t there, the magnification felt much easier. He easily slid his vision to this tiny pinhead and the space inside of it.

 

“Good. Now half the size three times.” Yuuri murmured, shifting his fingers lower on Victor’s cheek. Victor did, and his vision became clouded. He attempted to refocus, but there was nothing to refocus _too_. “And again,” Yuuri murmured. The blurry scene became clearer. The blurriness cleared into tiny, almost invisible shining orbs of energy.

 

“What?” Victor breathed. “What is that?” His arms tightened around Yuuri and Yurio excitedly. “ _What_  is _that?!_ ”

"I don't know what I should call them," Yuri murmured, "Or even if they have a name already, but from what I can tell, they're the smallest forms of matter." Victor magnified his vision again, and they became larger, clearer. They were beautiful, sparkling, silvery orbs. There were different sizes and shapes, and some were attached to each other in clumps, others in strings.  Each one glowed different hues and brightnesses. Clumps and strings shared the same glow, but brighter. “The opaque strand of three is water. Can you find one?”

 

Victor did.

 

It felt and behaved just like water to his magic.

 

“So I just attract the water?”

 

Yuuri nodded, slipping his hand down to settle against Victor’s neck, cradling it. Victor swallowed felt Yuuri’s hand warm against his shifting skin. He could do this. He pulled two water strands close to one another, and a third joined. When his magic brushed the strand specifically, it glowed brighter and all others like it rushed towards it as if drawn by string. As the weight on his magic grew heavier, Victor blinked out of the magnification to find-

 

He’d pulled water, all right.

 

He’d pulled _gallons_ of water.

 

It was everywhere but touching them and Makkachin, and Victor blinked again as the water began to dissipate.

 

“That was so _good_ , Victor,” Yuuri breathed into his ear. He’d propped himself up slightly and was grinning down at Victor with a slightly awed, expression, but one that was also completely fond. “Nothing in moderation with you, hmm?” Yuuri teased softly. Victor snorted and closed his eyes before pulling Yuuri to himself. Yuuri dropped down obediently and snuggled into  Victor’s side once more. “I dispersed the water back into the air, but no more practices over Yurio’s sleeping form, ‘kay?”

 

Victor nodded softly before burying his nose back into Yuuri’s fluffy hair. He felt Yurio shift and pulled him in tighter. Yurio froze for a moment, and then seemed to melt into Victor.

 

Life was good.

 

Yuuri shifted his head, nuzzled into Victor.

 

Life was _very_ good, indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, guys, I'm so sorry that it took this long. My laptop refused to work and then our power went out bc of reasons and then My phone died and I couldn't find my charger, so I've actually had this finished for a while with no way to post it. 
> 
> I'm so terribly sorry. 
> 
> You can punish me as you see fit.


	17. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you know that I wrote this because I love you and your comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. That's done. 
> 
> I think this is my longest one, yet!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who posted on the last chapter!

Yurio yawned, snuggled into the warmth beside him. He tried to stretch his arm, but his hand was also wrapped with a warmth. Yurio blinked his eyes open blearily. His cheek was resting above Victor’s heart and Victor’s left arm was wrapped around his back to clutch at his waist. Yurio’s hand was entwined with Yuuri’s, who was curled to the other side of Victor. Yurio blushed and adjusted his grip on Yuuri’s hand.

He liked this.

Yuuri shifted and let out a low moan. His eyes scrunched shut in a movement that he could only describe as cute. His eyes blinked open, and Yurio couldn’t help but get lost in them. Yuuri let go of his hand and he panicked, asking himself what he’d done wrong, reviewing every action, anything he could have done, but Yuuri just smiled at him and reached out to caress his cheek. Yurio’s blush deepened, but he didn’t pull away or strike out with words. With sleep hazing his mind, he leaned into the touch and sighed. Yuuri smiled at him and his eyes softened. He slid his hand to the back of Yurio’s neck and pulled him forward gently. Yurio’s eyes widened and his breath caught, but he did not resist. Yuuri leaned forward to meet him, but stopped three inches away. He looked conflicted, and he bit his lip. Yurio’s eyes were drawn to the motion, and he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

“I want this,” Yurio whispered.  It was so soft he wasn’t sure that Yuuri had heard it, so he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. “I want this,” He breathed, softer than before, but he was so close that his breath ghosted over Yuuri’s lips and chin, and he felt rather than saw Yuuri’s lips curving up into a smirk, and suddenly it was Victor there and they were kissing, soft and sweet and delicate as a butterfly’s wing. Yurio gasped at the emotions blossoming in his chest and pulled away, and then he was alone.

There was no one.

He felt an embrace, as if he was still laying in their little stone house with Victor’s arm wrapped reassuringly around him.

“Victor?” He called. He turned his head, looking around himself wildly for anyone or anything nearby. He called upon his magic but all that came were fizzles, and then nothing at all. The arm around him drew him in tighter, comforting, and Yurio closed his eyes, trying to banish the feelings of loneliness and abandonment that were welling up inside of him. He shook his head and tried to focus on the touch. He felt a sharp pinch on his stomach and gasped before scrambling upright, his eyes wide and breathing heavily.

It was a dream.

“Yuri?” Yuuri asked gently, “Are you okay? It seemed as if you were having a nightmare.”

Victor frowned, also clearly concerned. “What happened, Yura?”

Yurio’s face fell and he curled in on himself, and shied away from Victor’s touches. He wanted to shy away from Yuuri’s, as well, but he was more insistent, and came around Victor and to his other side to curl around Yurio. Yurio eventually gave in to the embrace and turned to pull himself to Yuuri, trying to hide his tears in Yuuri’s tunic, and Yuuri just smiled gently at him and pulled him closer, whispering endearments and comforts until Yurio was empty of tears. He stayed curled there, and didn’t try to move. He felt safe and loved in Yuuri’s arms, and he really couldn’t bring himself to move.

“Do you want to talk about it, Yuri?” Yuuri asked gently, threading his fingers gently through Yurio’s hair. Yurio shook his head and pressed his head into Yuuri’s shoulder. “Alright,” Yuuri murmured, “But you’re going to have to talk to Victor soon or he’ll misjudge and think it had something to do with something he did.”

Yurio shook his head vehemently. “He didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just mortified.”

“Was it a bad dream?” Yuuri asked, quietly.

Yurio nodded and pulled himself closer to Yuuri. Yuuri threaded his fingers through the short silky hairs at the nape of Yurio’s neck to gently pull him up. He turned Yurio’s head and pressed Yurio’s ear to his own heart. Yurio wound his arms around Yuuri and sighed, snuggling into the embrace. Yurio sighed, and Yuuri hummed and started running his fingers up and down Yurio’s arms.

“Can Victor come back now?” Yuuri asked softly. Yurio nodded instantly, and a few moments later, Victor shuffled inside the little makeshift house.  He stood at the entrance awkwardly until Yurio outstretched a hand to him. Victor slid to the floor gracefully and took Yurio’s hand. He sighed happily when Yurio pulled Victor towards him and settled against Yurio on the floor, gently slipping his arm around Yurio’s waist as he spooned Yurio from behind. He nuzzled into Yurio’s neck, and Yurio blushed. Victor smiled and nuzzled again before he was comfortable and just rested there with his beloveds.

Yuuri smiled at them and placed his arm around Yurio’s waist as well, caging Yurio between them, not that he seemed to mind. Victor grinned when Yuuri pressed a kiss to Yurio’s forehead, and Yurio blushed a brilliant red and hid his face in Yuuri’s clothes.

“Alright there, Kitten?” Victor asked softly. Yurio nodded gently, but still refused to lift his head. Yuuri sighed and buried his nose in Yurio’s hair, and Victor pressed closer against Yurio to wrap his arm around Yuuri, as well.

“Are we all comfortable?” Victor asked softly. Yuuri and Yurio nodded, and Victor chuckled. “I guess we’re staying here for the day, then. We can continue tomorrow.” Victor unclasped his cloak with one hand and used his magic to draw it so that it covered all of them comfortably. He smiled at his beloveds as he drifted off to sleep.

……………

When the sun rose the next morning, Yuuri rose with it. He had slept through the day before with both of his loves close and cuddled up to him. He vaguely remembers being in the middle of the pile around noon because it was hot and Victor and Yurio decided to share his ‘wonderful coolness,’ Apparently he was several degrees cooler than both Yurio and Victor, which made him a desirable cuddle target on warm days.

 

Apparently.

Yuuri siphoned most of the water out of the roof and solidified the remaining water. Now it would work like glass. He dissipated the water he’d drawn into the air and set about deconstructing the structure quietly and slowly.

It wasn’t as hard as it looked, honestly.

Two hours after Yuuri awoke, so did Victor, probably missing the ‘wonderful coolness’ at his side. He whipped his head around until he spotted Yuuri calmly setting the clearing back to rights and sighed in relief. He settled in to watch Yuuri work his magic. Some half an hour later, Yurio woke up, and the cute, large yawns and sleepy, bleary blinks were almost too much for Victor. He wanted to kiss Yurio  _ soooo _ badly, but he wasn’t sure yet if Yurio loved him the way he so obviously loved Yuuri, so he restrained himself.

Barely.

It was a near thing, because just as Victor’d resolved to just kiss him good morning on the cheek, Yurio turned his eyes to Victor and smiled up at him adorably, and Victor decided that it was probably safer to just keep his lips to himself.

“Good morning, Heart.” Yurio said, sleepily. He snuggled back into Victor and relished in their closeness, but Victor’s mind was blank.

What.

Did Yurio just give him a nickname?  _ Before _ he gave one to Yuuri?

Victor was seriously reconsidering his earlier stance on whether or not Yurio liked him back romantically.

But hold on, Heart?

What kind of a nickname was that?

“Why Heart, Yuri?” Yuuri asked, intrigued. He’d heard Yurio’s mumbled greeting, but had failed to notice Victor’s subsequent internal breakdown, thank the gods.

“Yuuri is Sweet, and Victor is Heart, because Yuuri has been nothing but sweet to me and Victor stole my heart a long time ago.” Yurio mumbled. Victor’s heart skipped a beat, and he stared at Yurio with wide eyes. Yuuri stared down at Yurio fondly, and caressed his hair.

“Thank you for the nicknames, Sunshine. We love them.” Yuuri said softly. Victor nodded absent mindedly, his head spinning.

What?

_ What?! _

What was he supposed to do now? Ignore the confession? Was it accidental because he was so tired? Did he mean romantically, or as friends, or brothers? But if he didn’t mean romantically, then why did he group it with his nickname for Yuuri, which happened to be Sweet?

Oh.

_ Sweetheart. _

Victor blushed brightly and brought a hand to his chest. It felt like his heart was about to leap out of his throat. He looked down at Yurio, who’d drifted back to sleep, and then at Yuuri, who was gazing down at him with a smile on his face. He seemed to brighten at Victor’s blush, and he sighed happily before sliding down and stretching himself out on the ground next to Victor so he could press his face into the crook of Victor’s neck.

“ _ Finally. _ ” He groaned, and Victor swallowed harshly. “I was beginning to think that you’d never catch on.” He wrapped his arm around Victor and Victor reciprocated, still half believing he was dreaming. “You usually have a very good read on someone’s emotions and intents when interacting with other people, but not when the affection is directed at you. You have a surprisingly low self-esteem.”

“As do you,” Victor commented, squeezing Yuuri tighter. Yuuri giggled and then sighed, nuzzling into Victor’s neck.

“Touché.”

“Shhhhhh.” Yurio mumbled, “Less talking, more cuddles and kisses.” Since his first transformation into a tiger, he’d been much more relaxed around the two and allowed himself to let his walls down more and more often.

“Kisses I can do,” Victor said, grinning lopsidedly. Inside, he was nervous as  _ fuck, _ because he actually  _ really _ cared about these two wonderful,  _ perfect _ beings beside him, and he didn’t want to screw anything up.

“Kiss,” Yurio demanded. He pushed himself up and slid a soft hand to Victor’s cheek before leaning in. Victor closed the gap and pressed their lips together, earning himself a soft mewl from Yurio when he slid his tongue against Yurio’s bottom lip. He kept the kiss light and sweet, not wanting to push too far.

Yurio hummed and sighed as Victor pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, trying to catch his breath. Yurio’s eyes were light and there was a true smile on his face. It was the first time Victor had seen it, and he vowed to himself to get Yurio to make that expression more often.

Victor looked to the side to see Yuuri with bright, excited eyes watching them, a softness, but also a sharp nervousness to them. He pressed a quick kiss to Yurio’s forehead before reaching for Yuuri, who brought his hand up to thread his fingers though Victor’s. He was looking up at Victor through his long, black lashes, and Victor was frozen for a moment by the being in front of himself, completely enthralled. He felt a little nudge from Yurio and Yuuri must have felt it too or else gotten one of his own, because his face lit up like a cherry, and he began to pull away. Victor pulled him forward gently, and Yuuri melted into his touch and went with him. Victor pressed their lips together, softly, sweetly, and he couldn’t begin to compare them. Yurio’s kiss had left him aching for more of his sweet touch, especially with how long he’d waited for him, but Yuuri’s kiss was like a flame. It lit something deep inside of him and all he wanted was more. He restrained himself if only for the fact that this was probably Yuuri’s first kiss, and brought himself back to the present by swiping his tongue across Yuuri’s bottom lip, searching for a taste.

He was sweet, like the strawberries he smelled of.

Yuuri was the first to pull away this time, and he cussed softly before diving back in for more. Victor started when he felt a tongue swipe across his bottom lip and tried to suppress a grin before he pushed back insistently with his own tongue. Yuuri opened beautifully for him and moaned softly. His hand that was not entwined with the one Victor was using to caress his face came up to clutch at Victor’s shirt and fisted in the fabric right above Victors heart. Victor licked into Yuuri’s mouth once before gently pulling away. Yuuri whimpered, but sighed beautifully.

Victor opened his eyes and almost literally came in his pants. There.  _ That  _ look was the exact look that kept appearing in all on his dreams and visions. The one where Yuuri looked so wonderfully submissive and beautiful and utterly ravished, except that it was  _ real this time, _ and if this was what he looked like after a  _ kiss, _ Victor  _ could not fucking wait _ for the first time they had sex.

Victor heard an impatient, aroused purr from his right barely had time to disengage from Yuuri before Yurio was cupping his face and bringing him in for the sweetest,  _ hottest _ kiss Victor had seen in his whole damn life. And they may have only actually met three weeks ago, but it felt like they’d know each other for their whole lives, and Victor couldn’t give a damn about what society thought if he could just have both of these wonderful, beautiful men by his side for the rest of his life.

Yuuri and Yurio melted against each other, and Victor sat up completely and pulled them onto his lap so that he could stroke a soothing hand down their backs. One pair of their hands were clasped, and the Yuuri’s was buried in Yurio’s hair, while Yurio’s was wrapped around Yuuri’s waist. When they broke apart, they stared at each other for a second before falling onto Victor’s chest and kissing his cheeks.

You know when he’d said before that he couldn’t be happier?

He’d lied. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was your comments last chappie that motivated me to write this. Be happy!


	18. Draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to do a chapter for every day this month.
> 
> Don't hold me to it, I might not make it, but i'm planning on it being my christmas gift to you. 
> 
> merry Christmas
> 
> Or Hanuka or Kwanzaa or whatever you celebrate, I'm not leaving anyone out. 
> 
> Happy holidays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast chapter updates courtesy of my wonderful new beta and my two fic helpers, Ruby and Summy!

Yuuri smiled brightly and grasped Victor’s hand tighter. He couldn’t believe that this was actually  _ real _ . He heard a hum to his left and knew that Yurio was just as happy as he. Yuuri grinned and looked up at Victor adoringly before standing on his tiptoes to plant a kiss to Victor’s cheek. Victor looked down at him with a soft smile before pressing a quick kiss to his head. When he rose, he turned to his other side and pressed a kiss to Yurio’s head. Yurio smiled so wide and so often that his cheeks were starting to hurt, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop if he tried. When he glanced at Victor, he almost snorted at the smug, pleased grin that adorned Victor’s face. 

 

Yurio sighed happily. He had his Yuuri, he had his Victor, and they both loved him just as much as he loved them. He could feel it in their magic. They would never do to him what  _ they _ did. He was broken out of his thoughts when he was swept off of his feet by Victor, quite literally, when Victor swept him into his arms. 

 

“What’s on your mind, Sunshine?” Yuuri asked, looking amused but also concerned. “You looked a million miles away.” 

 

Victor nuzzled into his hair and pressed a kiss to the corner of Yurio’s mouth before drawing back and gazing at him, also concerned. “What were you thinking about, Yura?” 

 

Yurio smiled up at Victor and reached for Yuuri’s hand. He immediately offered it to Yurio, and entwined their fingers. 

 

“I was just thinking about how happy I am to have you both.” The immediate bright, happy smiles on their faces more than made up for the pang of regret he felt for not telling them the whole truth. 

 

_ I’ll tell them someday. _

 

……………

 

Near midday, when they were all back on their feet, Yuuri tugged on Victor’s sleeve, and, glancing over, he realised how sweaty and pale Yuuri looked. He immediately stopped and kneeled in front of him. “Are you alright, Love? I told you to tell me when you don’t feel well.” Yurio stopped as well, and Yuuri looked up at Victor a little annoyed, but mostly fond. 

 

“I  _ did _ just tell you that I wasn’t feeling well, Victor.” Victor had the decency to look sheepish, and offered a lopsided grin in return. Yuuri rolled his eyes and gave Victor a quick kiss before calling Yurio over. “Sunshine, could you come over here, please?” Yurio was at his side immediately, and was paying complete attention to him. 

 

“What is it, Yuuri?” Yurio asked quietly. 

 

“May I draw on your auras a bit? It shouldn’t be too much but it might take me a while.” 

 

Yurio immediately pressed himself to Yuuri’s side, and when Victor looked confused, Yuuri looked confused. 

 

“He has an immensely strong and dense magical aura, so Yakov never felt the need to teach it to him.” Yurio said softly. He shivered as Yuuri’s hand stroked over his back and barely stopped himself from pulling away. 

 

“I’d like to pull on your magic a bit and use it to power a spell to heal myself.” Yuuri told Victor. “The first time you draw on something’s aura, it’s good to have as much contact as possible.” Victor looked less confused and pressed himself up against Yuuri’s other side. Yurio reached over and Victor grasped his hand and laced their fingers together. Yuuri  closed his eyes and breathed deep. He reached out with his magic and gently tugged at their magics. Yurio’s immediately gave, and Yuuri twisted it around himself, but Victor’s seemed to withdraw. Yurio tightened his grasp on Victor’s hand, and Yuuri reached up to take his face in his hands. 

 

“If it’s too much I can stop,” He said softly. Victor shook his head. 

 

“No. I want to help you.” Yuuri nodded. 

 

“Try to relax, Vic.” Yurio pressed Yuuri up against Victor and wrapped his arms as far as he could around them both. Yuuri rested his head near Victor’s heart and Victor melted into their embrace. Yuuri kept gently tugging at his magic, and Yurio muttered a ‘careful’ when Victor’s magic finally gave. It streamed into him, and Yuuri was almost overwhelmed by it. He breathed deeply, and Victor was clutching to him. A magician’s magic was the most sensitive thing of their being, and though Yuuri was extremely careful, It was the first time Victor’s magic had been handled by anyone. A deep blush spread over Victor’s whole face and down his neck under his shirt. Yurio couldn’t help but wonder whether it was a full bodied blush. 

 

Yuuri was focusing on staying conscious from handling that much magic, and had to softly start humming the song of healing to keep himself focused. Yurio and Victor were both entranced by the sound. Neither one had heard him sing before and couldn’t tear their eyes away from him. 

 

When Yuuri was done, he collapsed onto them, and Victor muttered a quick cleaning spell on his pants to get all of the stickiness out of them before gathering Yuuri to his chest. Yurio came with Yuuri to Victor and embraced Victor and Yuuri and pressed kisses to Victor’s cheeks and his throat. Victor turned to press his face into Yurio’s hair. He shuddered and sighed. 

 

“Are you okay, Victor?” Yurio asked softly. Victor nodded and sighed slowly. 

 

“Yes. Just- give me a minute?” Yurio nodded. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Victor sighed shakily and mouthed along Yurio’s jugular as if it grounded him. Yurio gasped and bit his lip. Victor pressed a final kiss to Yurio’s forehead before he started to stand slowly with Yuuri in his arms. Yurio went with him and held onto his arm, and Victor gazed down at him gratefully. Yurio tightened his grip slightly, looking away quickly. Victor set his gaze in front of himself again, and Yurio quietly mentioned that Victor could monitor Yuuri for the rest of the journey, as he would be watching their path and their progress to their destination. 

 

They needed to be someplace where Yuuri could rest fully. 

 


	19. Cloaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soul sits at the heart, and not in the center of the chest for a mage, contrary to popular belief. For all other magic users besides specials, the soul is in the center of the chest usually, but can be different depending on the race and specific person. All mage’s souls, however, reside in their heart, the fount of emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapp for December 2nd!
> 
> Became a little too Dr. Strange-esque for my liking, but I fixed that.

When they reached the town, Yurio guided Victor and Yuuri to Victor’s house and then left to go check in with Yakov and update him on the situation. It was more of a mansion than an actual house, and Victor had made it himself when he was fifteen or so. He’d bought the land and then built to his heart’s content.

 

Victor laid Yuuri down on his fluffiest mattress, which happened to be Yurio’s for when he wasn’t out on a mission. Yura’s started living with Victor since his parents left on some magical expedition to  Pyramiden, the farthest city north, to study the creatures there and their relationship with their environment. 

 

Apparently. 

 

They hadn’t sent one letter, and Victor had this funny feeling that that wasn’t the whole truth, but he trusted Yurio to tell him if something was important. 

 

Anyway.

 

Makkachin was off to the kitchen as soon as he stepped foot inside the house, and now he returned to Victor and Yuuri with a bowl of water balanced on his head and a small towel in his mouth. 

 

“Thank you, Makkachin,” Victor said warmly. “I promise to pay more attention to you as soon as he’s well.” Makkachin shook all over and barked twice, something that sounded suspiciously like Yura. Victor tilted his head. “What about him?” Makkachin huffed and left the room, and victor stared after him for a moment before turning back to Yuuri and laying the wet cloth onto his forehead. Makkachin came back a moment later with a hat box on a black pillow perched on his head. Victor looked to Yuuri, but if Makkachin brought it to him  _ now, _ then it had to be important. 

 

He took the box and a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Makkachin levitated it to his free hand and he set the box on his knee to rub Makkachin’s head affectionately. 

 

_ To the Arrogant Mage of Shadows, _

 

Victor checked the bottom of the note and snorted. It  _ was _ from the thread witch who’d given him his cloak. 

 

_ This is a gift from me to you in congratulations and condolences for finding your soulmates. You have troubles yet to come, so let me bestow you all these as insurance of your continued life. If you have realised who you three are, then please remember this as a token of my loyalty. If not, then please remember this as a token of my loyalty when you finally remember who you are.  _

 

_ Also this is a strong suggestion to remember who you are before the war or the first great happening. It would be tragic if you died or were unawakened at that point.  _

 

_ Ask your newest member to tell his mother’s goddess that I said hello next chance he gets.  _

 

_ From me to you sincerely,  _

 

_ Master Threadwitch of Lov Eraleden _

 

_ Please don’t do any magic from when you open the box until the fabric is settled. Do it in a room separate from any unconscious anypersons, and take your cloak off first, for goodness sakes.  _

 

_ Also, you should rebuild your wards. I had to destroy the outer and innermost layer.  _

 

_ Sorry not sorry. _

 

Victor smiled and rolled his eyes but rose and asked Makkachin to make sure Yuuri was okay until he came back. Makkachin climbed onto the bed gently and settled himself against Yuuri’s side before staring at Victor as if asking him why he was still there. Victor chuckled to himself before leaving the room. He went across the house to his unmarked, empty room for enchanting items and took off his cloak and set in spread out on the floor. He set the box next to it and locked the door before opening the box and quickly scrambling to the left corner. Threads and gemstones flew out of the box and started affixing themselves to his cloak. He stared at them, wide eyed in delight, and then gasped, delighted, when his cloak glowed the color of his aura and then started to rise off of the floor. It hovered in front of him and had in its hood a slip of paper. It was lined with darker blue threads embroidered in runes of protection, levitation, consciousness, speed and healing, from what he could see. There were also small, thin gemstones ranging from black to dark blue and deep purple. Victor grinned. It would be fun learning about what this thing could do. 

 

_ Be nice to her, her consciousness is built on your magic. Here’s to your second child! Her name is The Mantle of Shadows. Her choice, not mine.  _

 

“The Mantle of Shadows?” The cloak bounced up and down in the air and he shrugged. “Do you prefer Mantle or Shadow? The phrase is a handful.” The cloak bounced to Victor’s right. “Shadow?” Shadow bounced. “Shadow it is, then.” He grasped her gently and settled her over his shoulders. She shifted until it felt as if she was embracing him lightly. His face twisted for a moment and he rolled his shoulders. His face cleared when he found that she didn’t restrict his movement at all, and moved with him better than she had before. 

 

He nodded to himself and turned back to the box to see two other cloaks, hanging still in the air. Both were made of the same base fabric as Victor’s, but were embroidered and lined with different colors. One was in White, cream orange and yellow, and the other was in different shades of green. It matched Yurio’s magical aura almost perfectly. 

 

Victor moved out of the room and they followed him. He sighed and went back to Yurio’s room. Yurio was there and the green one immediately shot over to him. He looked startled and removed his hand from Yuuri’s hair and picked up the paper. He looked confused. “The Veneer of the Tiger? Tiger?” The cloak twisted it’s hood up and down in the imitation of a nod. The white one glided over to Yuuri’s bedside gently and hung there, shifting from side to side gently. The tail end of the Tiger reached out and brushed The white. It started, and then seemed to calm. Tiger withdrew its corner and hung around Yurio again. Yurio fingered the fabric, and a small smile lit his face. 

 

“What happens if I become a tiger?” Yurio asked suddenly. Victor shrugged. 

 

“Maybe you should test it.” 

 

Tiger squeezed Yurio’s shoulders encouragingly. Yurio slipped into his tiger form, and the cloak seemed to sink into his skin. Yurio moved around for a bit before cautiously changing back. 

 

“It’s like a sheet of magical armor, like some of the more powerful magical beasts have. Like unicorns.”

 

“That is so cool!” Victor enthused. “This is so cool! We have magical, levitating sentient capes!  _ So cool! _ ” 

 

“I’m pretty sure they’re just going to stay dormant most of the time. The note said something about their consciousnesses melding into ours, eventually.”  

 

“Hmmm…” Victor said, rubbing his chin. 

 

“It also said to stop your from stopping the natural order of things.” 

 

Victor sighed and raised his hands up. “Fine! I just thought it would be cool to have sentient pieces of clothing for life!” 

 

“It would be impractical in battle, though. It seems as though they respond to some of our thoughts, but if we aren’t thinking the same thing, then it could get us killed,” Yurio said, seriously. 

 

Victor sighed. “I said fine, already.” Yurio smiled at Victor’s pouting face. HE turned and stroked through Yuuri’s hair again. When he looked up again, Victor was still pouting, so he rolled his eyes. 

 

“Come here.” Victor did. 

 

Yurio wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist and leaned against him. Victor sighed and ran his fingers through Yurio’s hair. 

 

“It would still be cool.” 

 

“You could do the same with a levitation spell.” 

 

“Yeah, but now it won’t drain our magic! How cool is that?!” 

 

“Victor, you can get gemstones for that.” 

 

“We  _ have _ gemstones for that. On the cloak!” 

 

Yurio groaned and they heard a small laugh from the bed. They both turned to see Yuuri being nuzzled by his cloak. 

 

“Semblance of Light?” They heard him whisper. “Sem, right?” The cloak, Sem, twirled happily and then slid underneath Yuuri to wrap around him. Yuuri petted it gently and then looked up at Yurio and Victor with a small smile. Victor was immediately by his side, and Yurio was holding empty air. His face fell, and he felt a squeeze from Tiger and a nudge on his leg from Makkachin, both trying to comfort him. 

 

“I’m fine,” He breathed. 

 

He was mostly trying to convince himself. 

 

He turned to see Victor and Yuuri so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t seem to notice him. He sat by Yuuri’s head and fingered his cloak, staring at the door. He started when he felt something warm touch his fingers. He looked to see Yuuri staring at him softly. HE turned and pressed a quick kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. 

 

Yuuri brushed Yurio’s cheek with his thumb before pulling him in for a real kiss. Yurio melted into it and reciprocated, calming. He was being ridiculous. He knew that Victor and Yuuri loved him. He knew it as a fact. 

 

So why did he feel this way? 

 

He broke the kiss with Yuuri and bit his lip, his eyes burning. 

 

“I should go,” He breathed. 

 

He didn’t want to, but he should. 

 

“Yakov said I should take the test as soon as possible. He said you can stay and look after Yuuri, Victor.” 

 

He said Yurio could take it tomorrow, if he wanted. 

 

“Are you sure, Yuri?” Yuuri asked, “I’ll be fine here with Sem and Makkachin if you want Victor to go with you.” 

 

Yurio shook his head no. 

 

“No, I’m going to be fine.” 

 

_ I want to be alone. _

 

“I’ll be back soon, okay?” 

 

_ I don’t want to feel like this anymore. _

 

“Okay,” Yuuri said. He still looked concerned, but he was trusting Yurio. Yurio felt sick. 

 

Victor gazed at him a while longer before pressing a kiss to Yurio’s forehead and then leaning in to press his nose against Yurio’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Yurio and Yurio forced himself to relax into the touch. Tiger twisted almost angrily, and Yurio ran his fingers along it to calm it down. 

 

He just needed to sort these feelings out. 

 

Victor let him go with a final kiss to his cheek, and Yurio smiled at Victor and returned the kiss. 

 

Then he left. 

 

……………

 

When Yurio showed up at Yakov’s facilities, he brushed past everyone without talking to them until he reached Yakov, who took one look at him and then led him to the intermediate training room. Yakov eyed Tiger oddly for a moment before shaking it off and opening the door for him. He destroyed the first targets with ease, and the fourth, and tenth with growing ferocity and accuracy.  

 

When Yakov was done throwing targets at him, and the room’s gravity started fluctuating, he made himself a bubble and anchored it to the corners of the room, and himself to the inside of the bubble. He glared at Yakov through the wall and the old man sighed. He set the room’s magic to ‘automatic repair’ and told Yurio not to destroy anything outside of the room. As he walked away, the room fell apart completely and then restored itself. 

 

The walls of the building shook, and Yakov just sighed again and set the building to automatic repair before Yurio brought it down around them. He told his other students to keep practicing, and he felt the presence underneath the building reaching out for Yurio. He almost sighed in relief when Yurio stormed out of the training room and down the stairs to the cavern where the monk lived. 

 

Almost.

 

He would be able to get Yurio to calm down, most likely. 

 


	20. Priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you finally meet one of my OC's! 
> 
> I hope you like. More characters from the show will be introduced soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the third day of Christmas, your author gave to you a distressed Yurio, concerned Yuuri, and a confused Victor

Victor sighed heavily and carded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. He knew that he should have gone with Yurio, and he would have, but Yurio would obviously rather have him here with Yuuri. Makkachin was restless, Sem was wrapped tight around Yuuri, and Shadow’d been tapping his leg with the corner of it’s fabric for a while now. 

 

“Will you stop that, please, Shadow?” Victor said, tiredly. His cloak stilled, and then abruptly pulled him into a standing position. “Stop that!” Victor snapped. Shadow vibrated, as if fearful, but then clamped down on his shoulders a bit harder and started pulling him out of the doorway. Makkachin nodded at him, as if encouraging him to go, so he threw a quick ‘goodbye’ to Yuuri over his shoulder and went with his cloak. 

 

She stopped shivering so much and loosened her grip after that. 

 

……………

 

Yuuri had his eyes closed, and he was enjoying Victor’s touches and soft caresses of his face and hair. He might have looked relaxed, and his sura might have reflected that, but his mind was in turmoil. 

 

What was up with Yuri? 

 

He’d looked almost as if he were about to cry when Victor had embraced him, and had bolted out of the door. Yuuri had no idea what kind of person Yakov was to make Yuri leave so quickly, but if he didn’t know better, it almost looked as if he was running away. 

 

...Was he running away? 

 

Yuuri didn’t know, but he wanted desperately to find out. 

 

“What are you thinking about, Yuuri?” Victor soothed. Yuuri shook his head slightly and clamped down on his aura harder. 

 

“Just about our relationship. I want it to go well.” 

 

He wasn’t  _ technically _ lying, but he wanted to be sure something was wrong before confronting Victor about it. 

 

Victor nodded and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. Yuuri knew that Victor wasn’t convinced, but he was grateful that Victor had decided not to pry. 

 

“I trust you’ll tell me if I can do anything to help?” Victor murmured softly. Yuuri nodded at once. 

 

“Of course, Victor.” Yuuri replied, equally as soft. 

 

When Victor was taken by his cloak, Yuuri felt his own tighten around his shoulders almost imperceptibly. He could sense Victor’s and Yurio’s auras somewhere in the vicinity, but he wasn’t close enough to gauge their emotions. Makkachin hopped up into bed with him, and he snuggled with the fluffy thing. 

 

He had the sense that something important was happening, and ached to be there to support his lovers.

 

……………

 

Yurio started as he felt Nar’s aura wrap around him. He realized that he was tearing the building down and stormed down to Nar’s temple. As frustrated and terrible as he felt, he didn’t intend to hurt anyone. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he sighed to see Nar sitting on his large comfy cushion, and saw Nar’s blind, white eyes open towards him. As soon as they did, Nar smiled sadly and opened his arms. Yurio only hesitated for a second before throwing himself forward towards him. Nar caught him easily, and Yurio clutched onto his flame colored robes. Nar flicked his bright red braid over his shoulder and gathered Yurio towards himself. He stroked his hand over Yurio’s back and settled Yurio onto his lap. Yurio couldn’t exactly call Nar his friend. It was more like a strong acquaintanceship. Nar was open and willing to help anyone who needed it. Besides Nar, the only other two besides Victor and Yuuri he tolerated were Mila and Yakov. Mila was annoying, but kind, and Yakov was like a second father to him. 

 

“What is wrong, Namurr?” Nar asked softly. “I have never seen you this upset.” Yurio sighed deeply and tried to blink back his tears. He just felt so  _ tired _ of it all. 

 

“I want to tell you, but I don’t know if I have the strength.” Yurio muttered. He was angry at himself for being so upset. He just wanted all of these negative emotions to stop. 

 

“Mmh.” Nar stroked a hand through Yurio’s hair. “Would you like me to sift through your memories Namurr? Congratulations on finding your other form, by the way.” 

 

Yurio sighed again and nodded. “Thank you.” He closed his eyes. He heard Nar humming a pleasant, but strange tune, and then his magic was pressing around Yurio, gentle and soft. 

 

_ Like Yuuri. _

 

Yurio squeezed his eyes shut. He felt the familiar considerate tug on his memories, and then his mind was filled with fluff and white. He relaxed as Nar thumbed through his memories gently, calm and peaceful. Nar chuckled and clicked his tongue here and there, but he was mostly soothing and supportive. When he was done, he encouraged Yurio to switch forms if it made him more comfortable and assured him that he would understand either way. So Yurio gave a mental shrug, and practically melted under Nar’s hands as they ran through his fur. 

 

“It seems to me,” Nar said quietly after fifteen minutes or so, “That the problem that you and yours have is a lack of communication. It’s not terribly apparent, but all of the little things you keep from each other build up. It is no one of your faults, but rather a collective problem that can only be solved through an explosion of emotion or collective effort. Your reaction was normal, considering what happened to you in the past.” Yurio sighed and nestled his head into a more comfortable spot on Nar’s lap. Nar smiled down at him softly. “Do you agree?” 

 

Yurio huffed his assent. 

 

“Oh,” Nar murmured. “Here comes Zil. Were you expecting him?” Nar asked Yurio. When Yurio shook his head no, Nar tilted his head. “Is it alright with you if he comes down, Namurr? He’s knocking on the door quite timidly.” Yurio raised his head. What? 

 

Nar smiled at him. 

 

“Your problem may be solved quicker than either of us anticipated, Namurr.” Yurio finally nodded his assent before laying his head back on Nar’s lap and closing his eyes with a tentative huff. Nar sent Yurio to sleep with a dip of his fingers, as requested, and then opened the door to the temple for Victor. 

 

“Welcome, Zil. I was not expecting you.” 

 


	21. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's 4. Happy Holidays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I used google translate. It might be wrong, but the translation is at the end. 
> 
> Feel free to correct me! TOT

To say Victor was surprised when the  door to the temple opened for him was an understatement. 

 

He’d expected Nar to be in one of his sleeps, meditations or rune-casting phases, and those always took hours. 

 

Right when he turned to leave, however, the door swung open invitingly, and he stepped into the temple cautiously. 

 

One never knew with age-old priests with cabin fever. 

 

He was further surprised when he saw Nar’s eyes open to greet him. They bowed to each other, and that was when Victor saw the golden tiger stretched out and asleep next to the priest. 

 

“Nar, it’s good to see you. You look good, as usual. Not a day past seventeen.” 

 

Nar smiled at him. “He came earlier seeking comfort and advice, which I gave to him. He wished you to have your privacy, however, and asked me to send him to sleep.” Victor tensed.

 

“Did you discover any new and interesting things since I’ve been gone?” 

 

“Congratulations on finding your mates, Zil. I am happy for you.” 

 

“May I pray to the three gods, before we talk?”

 

“Congratulations, also, on helping Namurr achieve his other form.”

 

“It might help me to have some divine intervention.” 

 

“Is that Ito’s work, Zil? How is he?” 

 

Victor took a step back. “What?” 

 

Nar looked amused. “The cloak. Kage. Does it happen to be the work of the Master Thread Witch of Lov Eraleden, as he likes to call himself.” 

 

“He?” Victor was confused. I met with a woman. She was being terrorized by a dragon.” 

 

“His apprentice then, but I am sure that this is his work. Will you come, Kage? I wish to inspect the work of my student.” 

 

Shadow floated off of Victor’s shoulders and bounced over to Nar. His eyes were sparkling. He might have been blind, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t see. Victor sometimes thought that he had better vision than anyone he’d ever met. 

 

Nar stroked over the fabric and hummed.

 

“It is not his best work, but that is probably because the thread has not settled. And because he did it over a distance of several hundred miles. May I help, Kage?” Shadow bounced in place excitedly. Nar laughed. “Okay, yes, I am helping, small one.” Nar waved his fingers over the fabric and it rippled before flaring outwards. He hummed again and corrected stitching here and there. Part of Victor’s mind filled with fluff and white, and he had to focus to stay upright. Nar looked up and tsked. “A direct link? Really, Ito? Come here, Zil. You need to sit. I am sorry I didn’t catch that before hand.” 

 

Victor stumbled over and sank into Nar’s embrace, and Nar settled him gently down next to Yurio. He kept going over Shadow and fixing minor details. 

 

“Really, Ito.” Nar murmured with a soft frown, “You should know better than this.” 

 

Somewhere in Lov Eraleden, a blonde man huddled over a brilliant piece of satin cloth sneezed. 

 

……………

 

Once Victor’s cloak was ‘fixed’ and his head no longer felt fuzzy, he rolled to bury his head into Nar’s stomach. Nar stroked through his hair, but didn’t press for questions or hurry him. His own thought drifted to Yuuri, and Victor frowned. Nar’s hands stilled in Victor’s hair for a moment, and it seemed like he froze up, but Victor wasn’t sure whether or not he imagined it until he heard Nar speak. 

 

“Minoko was correct,” He breathed. It was so soft that Victor almost didn’t hear it. “His soul is breathtaking. As are theirs.” He stroked over Yurio’s and Victor’s heads when he said that, and Victor twisted to look up at him. 

 

Nar looked down at him and smiled. 

 

“You are a very lucky being, Zil.” Nar said, seriously. “Treat your others with love and care, and you will be greatly rewarded.” Victor nodded and Nar stroked through his hair again. Victor sighed and nuzzled Nar’s stomach. Nar smiled down at him tenderly, stroking through his hair again. Who knew that the three he had been looking for were right here in front of him? 

 

Not he, certainly. 

 

“I’m going to answer your questions now,” Nar said softly. “I have discovered a fourth way to discover your other form.” Nar said. Victor lifted his eyes to Nar’s face. “You already know that you can find your form three ways subconsciously. Through rigorous training, several near-death experiences where the subject has to actually get so close to dying that they revert to their other form, and through death and resurrection. You also know that that is the order from most to least likely. You know that the other form can be found through meditation, but that this way takes years and years of constant focus and is not feasible for the normal man, though it is the least dangerous.” Victor nodded his head. 

 

Nar looked slightly conflicted. “The way I have found is none and all of those combined, I suppose. It is most effective if someone who knows you extremely well is sitting with you. You meditate, but slip yourself into the dreamworld. It leaves your body totally defenseless, which is why you should have someone who knows you well to anchor you to the earth. It is a form of meditation that brings you close to death, but also slips your soul away from your body as if you’d died, and it drains your magical core.” Victor nodded, his eyes bright. It made sense, it could work!

 

“The only problem with this method is that you are not guaranteed to come back, and there have been several violent disturbances in the dream realm lately. Great terrors have been unleashed, and it is not safe there now.” Nar looked troubled. “It was prophesied to happen, but it should not have happened so soon. The Great Three are not yet ready.” Victor nodded. 

 

“I have also discovered that you and yours must sit together and talk as soon as possible. You are unconsciously pushing each other away. None of you are used to trusting yourself to another.”

 

“You are kind, Nar,” Victor murmured. Nar’s face lit up red. “Thank you.” 

 

“Thank you, Zil.” Nar whispered, but Victor had already fallen asleep. 

 

“In answer to your second question,” Nar continued softly, “Nani ga anata jishin ni inoru hitsuyō ga arimasu ka?” He brushed his fingers through Victor’s locks again and sighed heavily. 

 

“They are not ready, Heir.” Nar murmured to the heavens. The room shook slightly. “You could have given them more time before releasing the trials upon them.” Nar smiled softly when the room shook again. “I am also anxious for the Great Divide, but we should not rush them so. They are crucial to the beginnings and endings of that point in time.” The room rumbled, and a tendril of silvery magic wrapped around Nar. He sighed heavily and relaxed as it enveloped him. He closed his eyes in the embrace, and opened them slowly when the magic sank under his skin. His white irides glowed silver, bright and illumine. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

……………

 

Yakov and his students tensed when they felt the magic of a divine wash over them and drain into the presence underneath the school. It flared, dominating the town for a mere moment before collapsing into itself and spreading around the town once more. Yakov made sure to keep his face and aura free of the irritation he felt on the inside until the divine presence retreated back to the heavens. He scowled and glowered at his students until they resumed their training. He felt the soft brush of Nar’s aura tentative in apology. He brushed it off dismissively, and felt the amusement in it as it withdrew. 

 

He should have expected something like this, with two of the three down there with their priest. He was just glad that it wasn’t all three. 

 

That could have resulted in disaster. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *What need have you to pray to yourself?


	22. Runes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I like this or not, for some reason... 
> 
> I like the fluff, tho. 
> 
> Happy fifth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses were requested and kisses were given. 
> 
> If you have a request, leave a comment! I read all of them and am making chapters daily, so if I can work it in, I probably will. X3

When Yurio woke up, He was in his human form and Nar was modifying Tiger. He looked at Nar quizzically, but the priest just grinned at him. 

 

“You have quite the personality here, Namurr.” Nar said, playfully. Yurio nodded. He was still tired. When he turned over onto his left side, he froze. Victor was there, right in front of his face. 

 

“You and Zil should talk with Tanin, soon. You should get this trouble fixed.” Yurio stopped. 

 

“Who’s Tanin?” From years of sitting with Nar, Yurio was familiar with almost all of the words that he used, but never heard him use this one before. 

 

“Tanin is your other. Not Zil.” Yurio’s eyes lit in understanding and he nodded again. He pushed himself up carefully. Nar soon finished with the grumpy cloak and told Yurio that he should go home to Yuuri. Yurio left the room much calmer than he’d entered, but still felt uneasy. He sighed and pushed his hair away from his face at the top of the stairs. He sensed Yakov looking at him but refused to meet his gaze as he exited the building. He took the complicated, twisted back-roads to get back to Victor’s mansion-esque home. 

 

When he entered the house, he was immediately filled with unease.  He quickly scanned the house with his magic, but everything was where it should be. He glided to his room silently, and gasped softly when he opened the door. Yuuri was sitting on the bed, propped against the wall, and was dragging his fingers through the air, leaving droplets of water hanging there. It took Yurio a moment to realise that he was tracing runes into the air. There were at least thirty, and they all looked like variations of the same complicated seal. He slowly let go of the spell that masked his aura, and Yuuri looked up at him as soon as it started to slip. Relief flooded into his eyes, and he opened his arms for a hug. 

 

Yurio scrambled over as fast as he could and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, careful to avoid the runes. Yuuri held him almost painfully close, and then pulled away suddenly, blushing. 

 

Or at least he tried to. 

 

Yurio wouldn’t let him go, and pulled him back up for a kiss. Yuuri melted into it. It was closed, but it was soft and sweet, and it calmed both of them down. When Yurio pulled away, Yuuri sighed contentedly. He pressed another short kiss to Yurio’s lips before pulling Yurio into a tight hug. Yurio shifted so that he was sitting in between Yuuri’s legs, and then twisted himself around so that he sat with his back to Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri hooked his chin over Yurio’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around Yurio’s waist. 

 

Yurio could feel Yuuri’s attention slipping away again. 

 

“Yuuri?” Yurio asked softly. Yuuri kissed his cheek. 

 

“Yes sunshine?” 

 

“Would you explain these runes to me?” 

 

Yuuri smiled and nodded. “Of course. What do you know about them? I don’t know where to start.” 

 

Yurio smiled sheepishly. “Runes are my weakest form of magic. I’d be a horrible warlock. All I can tell is that they all have the same base spell, and I know that they’re on the light side of the spectrum.” 

 

Yuuri giggled, surprised. “Wow, okay. You weren’t kidding.” Yurio sighed and leaned back against Yuuri. Yuuri giggled again. 

 

“Okay, so you can tell the class of magic because of the color of rune and the power by the intensity of the light. The specificness of effect is determined by how complicated the runes are. These are simple runes. They have a pretty general use.” 

 

Yurio looked back at Yuuri wide eyed. “What?” 

 

Yuuri grinned. “You know that a circle is the perfect shield, so it symbolizes protection, right? A very general idea. So a perfect circle rune could potentially protect you from anything. Or at least that’s the theory. The most complicated rune I know is for extracting the dying soul of a plant, and that would take me about three hours to create. It also has to be placed ahead of time or while the plant is dying, so it’s easier to just use the incantation.” Yurio’s jaw dropped. He’d asked the question to get some general information and because he didn’t like seeing Yuuri upset, but that was insane! 

 

“It takes three hours because it has to be around the plant in question, and it’s for capturing the souls of thousand year old trees. My only friend growing up was a plant type special who was eight years older than me, so.” Yuuri was embarrassed. 

 

“That’s so awesome!” Yurio said excitedly. “How do you remember all of this?” 

 

“I have Eidetic memory. It got me into trouble when I was younger, because a lot of adults like to twist their words, especially if they know that no one will remember exactly what they said. But it’s great for being a magic user.” Yurio squeezed Yuuri’s arm. Yuuri smiled at him gratefully, and then continued. “So the circle with a triangle inside of it is usually associated with healing, because it’s the base of most healing runes, but that’s incorrect. The circle with the triangle inside is called an  _ Epitah, _ and it’s a rune that centers mind, soul, and spirit in the body. It’s actually the rune of the Great Three. This misconception was construed because though healing itself is usually very specific, you don’t have to use super specific runes. Like, if someone breaks an arm or a leg, you’d use the same rune or spell to set the bone, and the same rune to reconstruct and join muscle and tissue.” Yurio nodded. He knew most of that already. Yuuri giggled at the serious expression on his face. 

 

“I know you’re not going to remember it all, Yuri. You could relax. You’d probably retain more.” 

 

Yurio sighed. “Okay.” He melted against Yuuri and nuzzled back into him. Yuuri kissed him again. Yurio smiled brightly, reached for Yuuri for another kiss, and Yuuri snorted, burying his face into Yurio’s hair. Yurio scowled. 

 

“No, no, don’t take it the wrong way,” Yuuri said, smiling just as brightly. “I love your smile, but it just makes me so happy that I have to laugh. I’ll get over the laughing bit, I promise, just give me a minute.” He giggled.  He paused for a moment and then giggled again. Yurio huffed. Yuuri pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Okay, okay, I’m okay now.” Yurio raised on arched eyebrow. “I promise.” There was a wide grin on Yuuri’s face that almost split it apart, but at least he wasn’t laughing anymore. Yurio sighed. 

 

“Okay.” Yuuri giggled. “So the Epitah is the base of most healing runes, but it doesn’t affect the subject, it actually affects the caster. It centers them within their bodies so that they can channel their magic most effectively. This also brings them a sort of sense of peace and kindness, because they’re comfortable in their own skin. This is why healers are usually described as the calm, collected ones or the old, wise men. Those are the people who are generally the best healers, because they’ve been exposed to the Epitah for a longer amount of time.”

 

Yurio’s eyes lit. “That makes sense. Do priests usually have the rune around them?” 

 

Yuuri’s nose crinkled in his frown. “I don’t see why they would unless they were a priest of the Great Three. Why? Do you know a priest?” Yurio nodded. 

 

“The symbol is all over the place in his temple.” 

 

Yuuri’s face cleared. “Then he’d probably a priest of the Great Three, or it’s a temple of the Great Three, or both.”

 

“Okay.” Yurio said. He reached up with a finger and placed it at the top of Yuuri’s nose bridge. He ran it down Yuuri’s nose, and rested it at the tip, smoothing out the skin. “Your nose crinkles when you’re confused.” 

 

Yuuri reached up and touched the inside edge of Yurio’s eyebrow. “Your eyebrow hoods over the inside corner of your eye when you’re angry.” Yuuri replied. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of Yurio’s nose. Yurio scrunched his nose up at the contact and Yuuri giggled. Yurio huffed and leaned forward, kissing Yuuri’s nose.  Yuuri giggled again and then set their foreheads against each other so that they could rub noses. 

 

“Epits?” Yurio asked, when Yuuri’s attention drifted off again. Yuuri refocused on Yurio and he smiled and shook his head. 

 

“Epitah. It happened to become the base to most healing runes when one of the ancients noted the immense amount of focus you need to construct tissue from energy…”

 

……………

 

When Victor woke up, Yurio was gone, and Nar looked as if he was asleep. Victor was honored, really. It meant that Nar, an ancient priest of three of the most powerful deities, trusted Victor enough to fall asleep in his presence. That was a big deal, especially for Nar, who self-proclaimedly doesn’t need much sleep and basically shuts down when he does. Victor smiled and nuzzled the thigh his head was resting on. Nar woke up slowly, disorientedly, almost as if he’d been dream walking. 

 

...Which he probably had, thinking about it. 

 

“Morning, Nar.” Victor called softly. Nar yawned and stretched. 

 

“Good evening, Zil.” Nar tilted his head to one side, and Victor heard a ‘crack’. He winced in sympathy. “Ow. I haven’t absorbed that much energy in… oh, a millennium, at least.” He rolled his shoulders and heaved a sigh. “I hope I didn’t startle you.” Victor shook his head. 

 

“It was gratifying to know you trust me enough to fall asleep with me here.” 

 

Nar nodded. “Oh, yes, you are one of the four that come to visit me often.” 

 

Victor squinted at him. “I’m barely here.” Nar smiled at him. 

 

“So is Namurr, and he comes just as often as you, if not more.” 

 

“Oh.” Victor sat up and twiddled with his fingers to have something to do.

 

“Who are the other two?” 

 

“The Elder and Ahmar.” Nar said, sitting up slowly. Victor heard every individual crack as he sat up, and Nar twisted from side to side, and then, still sitting, arched his back so that his head almost touched the floor. He sat up and then frowned, rubbing his upper arms. “It is in times like these that my age shows, unfortunately.” Nar commented. Victor just shook his head and snorted. Nar grinned. “You should be going back to your home, but you may pray to the Great Three before you leave, if you like.” Nar said. 

 

Victor nodded gratefully before walking to the back of the room and kneeling on the smaller cushion there to pray. Nar almost couldn’t stop himself from grinning, the gesture reminding him of the Early Days when Zil would do this whenever he upset his lovers. 

 

Almost. 

 

When Victor left, he was nervous, but also determined. He  _ needed _ to have this talk with Yurio and Yuuri. 

 

They needed to be there for each other. Victor had a bad feeling about the future, and if everyone was going to survive, they had to be okay.

 

They just had to be.

 


	23. Juggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot, but then Summy reminded me, totally unintentionally, too. 
> 
> Thank you all for being so lovely and supportive~!
> 
> Here's day six!

When Victor walked into his house, he immediately felt relaxed. He smiled and walked briskly through his house until he reached Yurio’s room. When he entered, he found Yurio and Yuuri there, and waved at them from the door. Yurio waved back, and Yuuri glanced at him, but then kept drawing a figure in the air. 

 

“So the hook is for the ensnarement, and this little triangle here on the end ensures that the spirit of the plant will only be ensnared  _ if _ the spirit is non-hostile. Like a hostile-repellent. The star shape created by the intertwining circles here strengthens the presence of the base, and emphasizes the necessity for a strong power source in the sigil. That  all helps to attract and trap the soul, but the real collecting piece is this here.” Yuuri was saying. Victor came over and sat next to them on the bed. Yuuri was pointing to a box like shape with rounded edges that encased the rune. “These edges have to be rounded last, just before the rune is activated. They change the nature of the spell, but it has to be built as a trap first, or else the entire rune becomes a giant beacon. Rounding the edges at the end makes it enticing, but since the spell was built as a trap, that’s still the main function.” Victor looked at Yurio to see that he only looked a little overwhelmed. That was good. Yurio usually got really frustrated with runes. Victor was glad that he finally understood them. 

 

“But why can’t you just start with the rounded edges?” Yurio asked. 

 

Victor took it all back. 

 

Yuuri didn’t look offended or annoyed, however. “It’s like building a house. You start with the base, and that sets up what the entire house will look like internally, right?” Yurio nodded. “And then you build the walls, the ceiling, the second story.” Yurio nodded. “And then you finish the house, and it’s… just a house. You add plants, pathways, gardens, interior decorating, tapestries, furniture.” Yurio looked confused again. “You add things inside to make it pretty. But you also add things outside to make it pretty, right?” Yurio nodded again. “But you can’t make the house pretty until there’s actually a house.” Yurio’s eyes lit up. 

 

“Oh.” Was all he said. Victor smiled. 

 

“Yuuri, it’s a miracle. I don’t know how you did it. Yura  _ never _ understood runes.”

 

Yuuri smiled. He nuzzled Yurio’s head. “He isn’t terrible, and we don’t  _ need _ runes, we’re not warlocks.”

 

“That is true. I’m just worried for him. If he gets stuck in a situation without either of us and without the ability to speak, then he’ll be in trouble.” 

 

Yuuri shook his head. “Yurio is very adept at wordless, gesture-less magic if he knows the spell, from what I’ve seen. He’ll be okay.” Yuuri rubbed over Yurio’s back gently. Victor sighed and rolled so that he was pressed up against Yurio and Yuuri, and wrapped his arms around them. 

 

“Don’t take offense, Yura~!” Victor whined softly, “I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Yurio turned and pressed a kiss to Victor’s forehead. Victor smiled and pressed a kiss to Yurio’s cheek. Then he nuzzled into Yuuri and stayed there. Yurio felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stayed with them for a moment before pushing back against Yuuri’s arms gently. Yuuri loosened his hold immediately, and Yurio slipped out of his arms. He smiled at Victor and Yuuri before turning and walking out of the room. He shut the door softly and then walked briskly to Victor’s library. He picked up the book on gravitational magic and its laws that he’d been reading before he chased after Victor to bring him his cloak, and settled himself in his comfy chair by the unlit fireplace. 

 

He stared at the words for a minute or two before realising that the book was upside down. He let out a shaky breath and flipped the book. Yurio pressed his hand to his heart and closed his eyes. 

 

Why did he feel like something was off? Like one or both of the others felt uncomfortable? 

 

Yurio curled himself into a ball and set his attention back to the book in his hands. 

 

He just wanted to be alone for a while.

 

……………

 

Victor frowned at Yurio’s back a he left. He rose off of the bed slowly and started after him. 

 

“Yura-”

 

“Victor,” Yuuri called softly from the bed. He was reaching out to Victor with one hand. “He just wants to be alone right now, alright? I think he has some issues he has to work out for himself.” Victor sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped. He turned back to Yuuri and stumbled over to the bed to bury his face into Yuuri’s chest.

 

Yuuri stroked through Victor’s hair and sighed. 

 

“I wanted to talk with you.” Victor murmured, “I wanted to talk with both of you, together.” 

 

Yuuri hummed. “Let him cool down some, first, yeah?” 

 

Victor nodded and sighed deeply. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, he got up and walked to the door. 

 

“I’m going to go check on him.” 

 

“Mhhm.” Yuuri had already turned over to cuddle with Makkachin. “Come back with both of you in one piece, Moonshine.” Victor paused at the door, his cheeks flushing from the endearment before he shook his head and navigated through his house to the library. When he entered the room, he felt Yurio tense. Yurio didn’t look at him or turn towards him at all. Victor ran a hand through his hair and then left to browse the shelves. He came back half a minute later with the book on soul-magic he’d wanted to re-read. He’d read it once when he was twelve, but he probably didn’t absorb all the information that he could have. He sat himself in the comfy chair across from Yurio and opened the book to page one.  

 

He hid his smile behind the book when he felt Yurio peek at him from his chair, as if he was trying to gauge whether or not Victor was upset. Victor let down his walls completely. He’d warded this house like a shelter, and he’d re-built the inner and outer walls of ward, and added an extra two layers of ward on top of that. Nothing was getting in. It was safe here.

 

Yurio tensed as soon as Victor let his mental walls down. He felt warmth, love, and  _ confusion? Fear? Apprehension?  _ He tensed further as Victor directed the love and towards Yurio. He felt a little pressured and a lot overwhelmed. 

 

Yurio peeked up from his book again to see Victor still reading his book, but as Yurio stared at Victor, Victor lifted his eyes to meet Yurio’s, as if he sensed Yurio’s gaze. 

 

“You don’t have to do anything. Will you let me stay here?” Victor asked softly. Yurio hesitated, and then nodded slowly. Victor smiled at him and then turned back to his book. 

 

Yurio wanted to be alone for a while, and he had been.

 

But he might have just needed some quiet comfort.

 


	24. Prioritize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical types are not gender specific.
> 
> There is the mage, whose magic is influenced and amplified by their magic and vice versa and can use any type of magical medium,
> 
> There is the wizard who uses spells with specific spells for every action or a wand or both,
> 
> The warlock who summons spirits and demons and ties himself to them,
> 
> The witch, who uses potions, herbs and objects to cast spells or channel their magic
> 
> The specials, who are a branch of Mage with their magic tied to a specific branch,
> 
> The Vessels, who are the embodiment of an ancient spirit and are usually disguised as a type of magic user,
> 
> And the Incarnates, which are the ancient spirits or deities reincarnated. These are also usually disguised as a type of magic user, but are much more powerful than Vessels.
> 
> In humans, at least. Separate realms and planes have separate castes and systems of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Seven! Working on eight, I promise!

Yuuri drifted off into a fitful sleep as soon as Victor left the room. 

 

He was woken by Victor’s presence filling the house, and it only took him a moment or two to realize that victor had let his walls down. Yuuri sighed at the being that was his stupid lover. Releasing his presence would either make Yurio feel uncomfortable or pressured or upset. Or all three.   

 

Yuuri dragged himself up and sauntered across the house to the center of the presence and found himself in a library. He rubbed his eyes as he entered and stumbled over to Yurio’s chair. When he patted Yuri’s lap, he looked up, startled, and then opened his arms. Yuuri collapsed into them and snuggled into Yurio’s shoulder. 

 

“Are you alright, Sweet?” Yurio asked gently. He rubbed Yuuri’s back in a soothing manner. 

 

“Victor’s being stupid.” Yuuri mumbled. Yurio grinned and shifted a bit so he could see Victor, and then ran is fingers through Yuuri’s hair. 

 

“How so?”

 

“I think he’s afraid that you’re feeling left out,” Yuuri mumbled. “He keeps looking at you like he’s concerned. I’m concerned, too, but I think you have some issues to figure out for yourself, otherwise you’ll eventually talk to us.” Yuuri squirmed so that his legs hung over the side of the chair and he was sitting in Yurio’s lap and draped across his body. 

 

“What if it’s both?” Yurio asked quietly. 

 

“Then  _ you’re _ being stupid, because we love you, and we want to change so that  _ everyone _ is comfortable.” Yuuri said, crossly. “May I sleep now?” 

 

Yurio kissed his head gently and rested his head against Yuuri’s, calming his aura down slowly and feigning sleep along with Yuuri. Victor looked like he wanted to wake them up and talk to them, but he bit his lip and strode out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with a mattress and a few fluffy pillows. By this point, Yurio was really drowsy himself, and was limp as Victor started to levitate him, but tried to move as he rose into the air. 

 

“Vic?” He called drowsily. He heard footsteps, and then Victor was standing next to him and cupping his cheek. 

 

“I’m here, Kitten.” Yurio nuzzled into the touch. 

 

“Okay.” Yurio said sleepily. Victor lowered his kitten to the mattress slowly, Yuuri still cuddled to his chest. Victor sat next to them on the floor and decided to just stare at his lovers and monitor their auras. 

 

Yurio was worried about something, almost panicked. He was running away from his problems, and Victor had the sinking feeling that they had to do with Yuuri and himself. 

 

Yuuri was concerned. Victor didn’t know who he was concerned for or what he might be concerned with, but he was deeply concerned. Besides that, he was the happiest he’d ever been in his life, from what Victor could tell. Which was a good thing and a bad thing. A good thing because he was happy, and a bad thing because it meant that here, while constantly on his death-bed and dealing with emotional and over-stressed Yurio and Victor, he was his happiest. 

 

Victor would do everything he could to make Yuuri and Yurio happy, though he would focus on Yuuri until he was physically stabilized enough that he didn’t need an aura near himself to constantly feed off of. 

 

He himself was also concerned. Yuuri’s deductions on Victor earlier had been spot on, and that made him wonder about what kind of abilities Yuuri had developed while in that terrible place, and also whether or not His deductions on Yurio were spot on as well. 

 

That would be kind of very bad, but Victor couldn’t do anything about it right now. Now, he needed to learn more about their bond and what it meant for them in the near and far future.

 

Victor nodded and was about to go back to his book when he heard Yuuri murmur his name. He turned back to his lovers to see Yuuri still fast asleep and smiled. A moment later, Yuuri breathed Yurio’s name, and Yurio snuggled into him gently, tightening his arms around Yuuri like a vice. Victor’s broad grin almost stretched off of his face, and he lent down to press a kiss to Yurio’s cheek before he got up and returned to his book on soul magic. He opened it back up to page one, he hadn’t really been paying attention to it when Yurio was awake, anyway. 

 

_ “When souls were first made by the First One, they were all the color of Silver and shone with slightly different hue and luster. But this made the souls hard to predict, as they had no definite shape, or definite color, and could shift between all colors of the spectrum. The First One's heir, the First Dragon, having to re-shape the universe so that it was livable, could not spare any attention to them, and so they split, became separate entities. Only the soul of The Heir remains perfectly intact…” _


	25. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being soulmates with someone doesn't mean that you have to be romantically involved. Being a soulmate with someone just means that the connection is there, it isn't automatically a romantic, sexual, or platonic thing. There's even cases of hate-relationships between a pair of soulmates. It depends entirely on the set of people and what they decide, subconsciously, the other is to them.
> 
> Regardless of that, soulmates always make each other better, whether through competition or support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's 8! 
> 
> This is a gift from me to you in apology from missing yesterday's update. 
> 
> Have fun! ;D

When Yurio wakes up, it’s to a warm weight pressed against his chest and hot breath ghosting over his ear. His arms are wrapped around whatever-  _ whoever _ is lying on top of him, and when he opens his eyes, he almost forgets to breathe. 

 

Yuuri is  _ right there, _ and He looks angelic. It should be impossible to look that pure, to  _ be _ that pure, but Yuuri seems to manage it with ease. 

 

He’s nice, and kind, and snarky, but never actually mean. He doesn’t wish ill on anyone. When he learned that Yurio and Victor killed everyone in the Barbarian den, he frowned slightly, but he didn’t ask why or yell at them or get upset. They just could tell that he didn’t like it. Yurio was quick to assure him that they’d both killed before, and  _ that _ was what finally made him upset. He’d pulled Yurio into a hug and hadn’t let go, no matter what Yurio said. His kindness and sympathy knew no bounds. He was the embodiment of all things sympathetic and good. 

 

And he looked exactly like that as he slept. 

 

He was beautiful. 

 

When Yuuri woke, he did so slowly. His breathing pattern changed, and then he shifted. His nose scrunched for half a second in a movement that Yurio could only describe as  _ cute _ , and his eyelids fluttered, and when he opened them, Yurio did stop breathing. 

 

His eyes were lit in the dying light of the sun coming in from the library window behind Yurio, and for a moment they shone bright like a fire. His aura came to life, the iridescent white magic swirling around Yuuri gently, his hair buffeted by a personal wind as his magic settled around him. A soft, white hand rose to cup Yurio’s cheek, sweet, bowed lips turned upwards in a smile, and Yurio started and then blushed when he realized that he’d been caught staring. 

 

“Goodmorning, Yuri.” Yuuri whispered sweetly. His voice was rough with sleep and had a rumble to it, his eyes full of fire and bright and everything about him was sweet but  _ dominant _ and Yurio gave a little gasp, and the light, red dusty blush on his cheeks  _ deepened _ because  _ damn _ if that wasn’t hot, he didn’t know  _ what _ was. He felt his eyes widening in awe and wonder and surprise, and his heart just about  _ stopped _ when Yuuri gave a light chuckle and leaned in to press a sweet, lingering kiss to Yurio’s lips. 

 

God damn, he was  _ fucked. _

 

_ And Yuuri knew it too, he was grinning, the little shit. _

 

Victor chose that moment to kneel next to the mattress on the floor. He had a smirk on his face, and Yurio died a little inside from internal happy screams when Victor’s face was lifted gently to meet Yuuri’s lips. 

 

His face probably mirrored a red tomato at this point. 

 

Watching them kiss was  _ hot. _

 

Yurio knew that he was rock hard and leaking by this point, and he whimpered softly. 

 

Apparently, it was just loud enough for them to hear him, because Yuuri broke off their kiss slowly, his eyes bright, his grin back firmly in its place. 

 

“Do you need something, sunshine?” Yuuri asked, teasingly. His voice was light, but  _ rough _ and  _ deep _ . Yurio bit his lip to hold in a whine when their hot gazes were directed at him. 

 

Victor leaned over him and pressed a forearms into the mattress beside Yurio’s head, effectively caging him in. He tried to bury his face into Victor’s arm, but that exposed his neck for Victor’s seeking lips. Victor latched onto Yurio’s collarbone, and Yurio gasped softly at the contact. He felt a wandering hand travel from his hip bone and up his side to circle around hi nipple over his clothes and he shuddered, knowing that that was Yuuri somehow, and leaning into the contact. Yuuri kept his touches light and feathery, and Victor ravished his collarbone, nipping and scraping the skin in a way that felt completely  _ sinful, _ and was sure to leave a mark. Yurio’s walls fell down and he tensed, but though the hands on his body stilled their travels, they stayed and caressed his skin in gentle circles. 

 

When did he lose his shirt?

 

Who cared? The skin to skin contact felt  _ amazing.  _

 

He mewled when Yuuri’s magic reached out to brush against his and welcomed it fully and completely, trusting Yuuri not to hurt him or damage him. Yuuri brushed and caressed his magic, less gentle than the first time, but still careful. He was never rough with it, but kept a firm hand. Yurio was shaking now, and he was frozen, overcome by emotion and sensation. Victor scraped teeth over the soft skin under his ear and then he was gone to oblivion. 

 

He couldn’t focus his vision, but felt that both of them were there with him. He was spent, but the inside of his pants weren’t sticky, so he assumed one or the other had taken care of that for him. He shuddered at the thought and reached out to them. They came to him and he sighed softly as they wrapped themselves around him. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the juncture between Yuuri’s neck and shoulder, and fisted his hand in Victor’s shirt. He sensed them kissing softly above him and sighed contentedly again, falling into a peaceful sleep. 

 

……………

 

Yurio woke up exhausted. 

 

He was confused until he remembered what happened when he woke up and his cheeks flushed red. He brought his hands up to cover his face and buried them both into the nearest pillow. The warm, not-so-soft pillow that was wearing Victor’s shirt, and  _ was _ Victo, because he was an idiot when he was sleepy. 

 

“Morning, Kitten.” 

 

“You fucker.” 

 

“Aww, Yura, that’s not good pillow talk, mh?”

 

“Get off of me.” 

 

“That’s not the same reaction as yesterday evening, what happened, sunshine?” Yuuri was peeking over his shoulder with bright and innocent eyes, and Yurio wavered before his face set in a scowl and he hid his face in Victor’s chest again. 

 

“Go away. Both of you are jerks.” 

 

“Did you not like it, sunshine?” Yuuri asked softly. “From the way you were mewling I thought we were doing alright.” 

 

“I-I I mean, It’s not that you were- I just- Urgh, you are a menace,” Yurio finished, tiredly. 

 

“Hmm, You are right, Kitten  _ was _ mewling, and very prettily too. I think we should do that more often.” 

 

Yurio pushed away from Victor and made a noise of disgust. He turned to bury his face into Yuuri’s chest. 

 

“Yuuuuuriiiiiii, Victor’s being a peeeeeerv.” 

 

“Mhhm. Maybe we should ravish him, next time, yes?” Yuuri said softly, caressing Yurio’s hair. Yurio turned to grin back at Victor and stick his tongue out at him. Victor’s eyes were wide in mock horror and his hand was pressed to his heart. 

 

“How could you, Yuuri?! I trusted you!” 

 

“Why? I never said anything about  _ just  _  ravishing you. I was going to ravish Yurio, as well.”

 

Yurio sighed in defeat and just went limp in Yuuri’s arms. 

 

“Whatever. I’m going back to sleep.” 

 

Victor stared at Yuuri, his mouth dropped open into a small ‘o’ shape. 

 

_ Damn.  _

 

Yuuri was smiling innocently up at Victor, but his eyes held a fire that drew him in. 

 

Victor had never seen Dominant Yuuri before. 

 

He wanted to keep him.


	26. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic to mages is like a limb. The more they exercise it, the better they get at using it, and the stronger it gets. It has different muscle groups, different processes, that make it better at different things. The hymns and words aren't necessary, but when a mage is first learning a spell or developing it, it's like a beacon or an image to guide what their magic is actually doing. When they get good enough or have enough practice, they can do magic without any image, thought, movement or sound to guide them. At that point, they become practically invincible. Most don't realize it if experimenting by themselves, however, which is why it took Yuuri five years to get to the point where he could do magic by humming and finger twitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY NINE IM SORRY IM LATE AGAIN I REALLY SHOULD START WRITING THESE IN ADVANCE BUT OH WELL I GUESS

Victor did not, as it turned out, have any food in the house, but the boys were too lazy to go out and get something to eat that day. So Yuuri dragged himself to the window and sent his magic blanketing the town lightly. Victor and Yurio soon joined him by the window, and he drew six or seven seeds and pits toward him with his magic. He planted them outside the window, and smiled when Yurio automatically connected to give him more power to work with. He grew the plants quickly, and they soon had two baskets worth of fruit to munch on that Victor teleported inside the building deftly. 

 

They lazed about and ate. Victor and Yuuri ended up feeding Yurio all of the peaches, while they split the grapes between themselves. Yuuri got the few apples, and Victor really liked the oranges. They shared the rest. 

 

When they only had a couple of grapes left, Yurio stole them all and ate them quickly. Yuuri just pouted, but Victor gave a cry of outrage and bent over Yurio to slot their mouths together. He kissed Yurio until the taste of fresh grapes left his mouth and then pulled away, licking his lips. 

 

“Delicious,” He said, smirking. 

 

Yurio looked dazed, and Yuuri smiled and kissed him softly before settling against him gently. Victor’s smirk melted into a grin and he pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s nose. His chest squeezed when he heard Yuuri giggle, and he smiled brightly before brushing their noses together softly. He did the same to Yurio, and he actually started to glow with happiness at the cute little noise of protest Yurio made when he pulled away. 

 

Victor hummed and then stood, looking around the room.

 

Damn.

 

Maybe they shouldn’t bring any one of them to orgasm in a room that had anything not tied down. 

 

Books were strewn  _ everywhere, _ and there were torn pages and loose papers all over the floor. Yuuri looked up and cast a simple repairing charm on all of the books, bringing them all together again and fixing all of the torn pages. Yurio pulled all of the books into a pile lazily, and Victor started directing them to their proper shelves again. It took him half an hour to have his library organised and tidy again, and when he was done, he sighed and collapsed into Yuuri’s side. 

 

“I’m not gonna leave you alone again if I can help it,” He muttered to Yuuri. “You should have someone watching over you and there to leech off of if you need more power.” 

 

Yuuri brought his hand up to caress Victor’s head slowly. “Thank you. I don’t really like being alone all that much.” Yuuri said softly. “Makkachin is enough, though. You can leave if you need to.” Yuuri continued. 

 

Yurio sighed through his teeth and pressed himself up against Yuuri’s other side. Yuuri was getting better, but it wasn’t fast enough for him to be comfortable. A mage should not take this long to recover from something like starvation. Then he remembered how much Yuuri had used his magic while he was there and how much he was still using constantly. 

 

“I think you should try to use less magic,” Yurio said, “It might help you heal faster.” 

 

Yuuri nodded. “I thought that, too, but using less just gave me an extremely large headache and I got so dizzy that I couldn’t stand. I tried keeping it in, but it just burst out of me, and I had no control over it.”

 

Yurio hmmed and Victor frowned. 

 

“That sounds like you have too much magic for your body to handle.” Victor said, slowly. Yuuri looked up at him, confused. 

 

“What?” 

 

“It happens sometimes with children whose magic develops before their body’s capacity for magic grows. They have to constantly use their magic or else it will build up inside of them and can potentially kill them. Are the headaches accompanied by flashes of light the color of your aura on your eyelids when you close your eyes?” 

 

Yuuri nodded slowly. “What do I do?” 

 

Victor bit his lip, looking at his hands. Yurio clenched his hand in Yuuri’s clothing. He wasn’t going to lose one of them when he just got them. He  _ wasn’t. _

 

“I think the only thing that we can do is have you using your magic at least a little bit every day.” 

 

“I think we should take him to see Nar.” Yurio stated. Victor looked at him. 

 

“Would he be willing to help, do you think?” Victor asked cautiously.

 

“Are you kidding? He gets so bored down there by himself. He love helping people and he loves company.” Yurio said. Victor nodded slowly. 

 

“You’re right.” 

 

“Where are our cloaks?” Yurio asked suddenly. 

 

“With Makkachin.” Victor replied, “They ran off with him when you both fell asleep the first time. They should still be in the house.” 

 

“Hmm.”  

 

Yurio laid his cheek against Yuuri’s chest and frowned. He was glaring at the floor and running through the problem in his head. Yuuri watched him for a moment before gently touching his forefinger to the inside of Yurio’s eyebrow to smooth it out. Yurio’s eyebrows lifted and stopped hooding his face. He looked at Yuuri for a moment before smiling. Yuuri’s nose crinkled and he bit his lip in confusion. Yurio placed his finger on the bridge of Yuuri’s nose to smooth it out. Victor looked between them for a moment before using his thumb to remove Yuuri’s lip from between his teeth. He noticed Yurio had clenched his teeth and ran his other thumb against Yurio’s jaw to get him to release it. Yurio took a breath and smiled at Victor. 

 

“If we had the cloaks, I would suggest trying to pour your magic into it, because they generally stick near us, and it would be easily accessible.”

 

“Good idea, Yura.” Victor said softly. 

 

“I also want to see this Nar person,” Yuuri said quietly, carefully. Victor’s thumb was still on his lips and he liked the warm weight of it there. “I want to see if they can help me.”

 

“Okay,” Victor said. He rubbed his thumb over Yuuri’s lip and worried his own. His eyebrows drew together. He started as two soft fingers rubbed over his lip and brow respectively. He smiled at his lovers. “We should go today, yes? Lets not try draining your magic until we speak to him.” Victor stated. 

 

Makkachin chose that moment to come barreling into the room, the blue cloak right behind him as if chasing him. Sem hung back, gliding almost shyly into the room, pausing in the doorway, and Tiger wrapped around Sem and glided forward. Sem wrapped herself back around Tiger and Tiger hovered in the air. Shadow stopped suddenly before flying backwards towards them and engulfed both of them. Tiger vibrated angrily, and Sem stroked him with one of its corners softly. Makkachin huffed and sat himself down on the ground. He laid on the ground and closed his eyes wearily. The cloaks eventually untangled themselves, much to the amusement of the three humans in the room, and glided over to their respective human partners. 

 

Victor rose to his feet and then helped Yuuri and Yurio up. 

 

Time to see the priest


	27. Surprised!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any type of magic user of any race can become a monk or priest of they pledge themselves to a deity or religion. The two most powerful Beings were the First and the Heir, in the Fiet-Lehy religion, and the most powerful set of Beings are the Great Three. Monks are of religions, and Priests of gods, or sets of gods. The most powerful Priests are always of the Great Three. There is only one belief system, but the different sections of it are called religions and have different names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY TEN GUYS I DID IT. 
> 
> Ha ha, have fun with this one!

When Victor, Yuuri and Yurio showed up at Yakov’s institution, he stared at them grumpily for a moment before opening the door and letting them inside. 

 

“We came to see Nar,” Victor said to the man. “Yuuri is not well, and you are busy. I promise we’ll fix anything we break.” 

 

Yakov glowered at them for a moment more before muttering a ‘fine’ and stalking away. 

 

“He’s not usually so grumpy, what happened?” Victor asked Yurio. 

 

“I heard that Lilia is back in town again. From what i’ve seen, she’s refusing to speak with him.” 

 

“Oh.” Was Victor’s response. He pressed a hand to Yuuri’s lower back and  started guiding him towards the stairs that lead down to the temple. 

 

When they reach the door, it swings open, and they are met with a Nar whose face is pinched with worry. He takes one look at Yuuri and then has the boy swept up into his arms. He turns and walks deep into the temple, down a hallway behind the shrine to the Great Three. He walks through a doorway and enters an empty room with nothing but a soft looking pallet in the middle of the floor. He lays Yuuri down on it and kneels next to him. He sighs and brushes Yuuri’’s hair away from his face. He sits on his legs next to Yuuri and closes his eyes. Victor and Yurio stand in the doorway, and Yurio, as soon as he saw where Nar took Yuuri, turns and goes back to the shrine of the Great Three. He stares at it for a moment, and then, as Victor watches, he turns away from it and kneels instead in front of the mosaic of the First One that every temple has. 

 

Victor is concerned, and he doesn’t know what to do. On one hand, he knew that Nar shouldn’t be interrupted, and that Yurio probably needed some attention, but on the other…

 

He recalled Yuuri’s face as soon as the door opened. He was surprised, like he knew Nar. Then, when Nar pulled him over the threshold, his eyes had rolled up into his head and he hadn’t moved since except to breathe. 

 

“Zil, I need Namurr.” Nar’s voice was clipped, but soft. Victor got the feeling that he wanted to raise his voice. 

 

“Yurio, Nar needs you.” Victor called softly. Yurio’s head was bowed, and when he looked up, Victor saw tears and red-rimmed eyes. He stood unsteadily and walked towards the hallway. When he reached the shrine to the Great Three and Victor, he paused, but eventually kept going without looking up. 

 

Victor felt frozen. He remembered that gaze. It was the same one he saw at Yurio’s grandfather’s funeral. The same one he tried to forget seeing the night Yurio’s parents left for Pyramiden and Yurio had asked to stay with him. 

 

He hated that face.

 

Victor felt like someone had taken a spoon and scooped out his feelings. He felt hollow and drained. Yurio’s magic was jumping all over the place, and Yuuri’s- 

 

Victor felt his feet give out, and Shadow lowered him gently to the floor. He buried his face in his hands. 

 

Yuuri’s magic was gone. 

 

How was that even possible? 

 

His magic was gone and his heart wasn’t beating, and he wasn’t breathing either. But his soul was still in his body, it just had  _ no life. _

 

_ Not again. _

 

_ He wasn’t losing Yuuri again.  _

 

_ He wasn’t losing someone again. _

 

The hollow feeling was filled with a deep-set fear and he suddenly wanted to be closer to his lovers. He was about to stand when a pulse of powerful magic shot from Yuuri’s body, and then the air was  _ filled _ with his aura. It was strong, powerful, and beautiful. Bright, iridescent orbs and streams of feathery light filled the room, and Victor could feel it, could sense how large the aura was. 

 

It encased the whole big town and then some. It almost reached the onsen. Victor followed a bright stream to the room Yuuri was resting in with his eyes before forcing himself into a standing position. He wobbled and had to lean on the wall. The first pulse left him weak and vulnerable. He leaned against the doorway of the room to see a white, iridescent dragon curled around Yurio and Nar. It was small, smaller that Yurio’s tiger form, but it was  _ breathtaking. _

 

As Victor approached and could see more detail, he almost stopped breathing. It’s main body was a bright, pure white, and it’s scales were so fine that you couldn’t see them unless your face was right next to the dragon’s body. Each scale caught the light and reflected it differently, giving the impression that the dragon was a myriad of colors. It’s horns, claws, and the ridges on it’s back seemed to be made of diamond, and it’s wings were the color of fresh snow and patterned with veins of shiny pieces of leathery skin that were both reflective and translucent at the same time. The whole figure was sleek as if built for speed, and it was constantly in motion. Its wings shivered, it drew its talon across the floor, its head twitched to the side, steam rose from its nostrils.

 

Victor choked when it opened its eyes. They were dark, but swirling with colors and emotion. Its eyes were big, round, and familiar-

 

“Yuuri?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS ARE WHY I"M ABLE TO DO THIS SO COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE GOOD STUFF. 
> 
> ALSO SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME EVEN IF ITS SOMETHING LIKE WANTING TO SEE NAR OUT OF THE TEMPLE OR MORE OF YAKOV. 
> 
> CHANCES ARE IF I CAN WORK IT IN I WILL.


	28. Kami-sama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heir split the souls, but that also split their knowledge, their talents, made them too dependent on one thing for their lively hoods. There was still a remaining connection between the pieces of the same whole soul, so he connected them with a mental link in the dream realm, hoping that if the pieces found each other, they could live happy, fulfilling lives.
> 
> Some souls, however, didn't find each other in the dream realm and were dragged to the deep depths where the monsters lay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun!!! Day 11

Yurio started panicking as soon as Yuuri went limp. 

 

He could barely breathe, and he had to force himself to keep walking until he knew where Yuuri was going to be. 

 

He turns. 

 

He is  _ not _ losing Yuuri. 

 

He isn’t losing someone else. 

 

He needs to pray. 

 

He stops at the shrine to the Great Three. It would make the most sense to pray to them, being the caretakers of the soul, but he wouldn’t pray to them if they didn’t answer his prayers. 

 

So he turned and knelt in front of the mosaic to pray to the First One. He’d never done that before, and it couldn’t hurt to try. As he prayed. He started feeling warm. Warmth filled his being, and it was comforting. He opened his eyes to see that he was glowing, and he gasped. He could sense everything. The walls, the floor, the chambers underneath the temple he hadn’t known existed. He could sense Yuuri and Nar, could sense Victor, could feel the power draining into him and he tilted his head back, looking up to the heavens. A divine. The First One. His prayers were being answered. He felt a tear on his cheek and tipped his head downwards. The magic cut off, and he stopped glowing, but the warmth was still settled deep inside of him. 

 

“Yurio, Nar needs you,” Victor called softly. Yurio turned to face him. He knew his expression was terrible, he still feared for Yuuri. His love, his Sweet love had not been restored yet. There was still danger. He stood on shaky legs and walked unsteadily towards the room that held Yuuri and Nar. 

 

He paused by Victor, contemplated holding his hand, bringing him along or kissing him for a moment, but hesitated and then walked past. Nar needed him more at the moment. 

 

When he entered the room, his breath caught, and he hurried to Nar’s side. Yuuri’s skin was white, too white, and his hair had started to pale. 

 

“His body is trying to force itself into its second form to accommodate all of his magic, but his soul isn’t there to guide it anymore. I need your magic and your focus, Namurr.” Nar said quietly. “Can you wrap him in a thin blanket of healing magic?” 

 

Yurio nodded quickly, and the task was done after a few seconds. 

 

“He will start to look strange, but do not stop unless I ask you to. He needs to get out of the in between and stabilize.” Nar murmured. Yurio nodded and concentrated on his task. “I would do it, but it needs to be either you or Zil, but Heir chose you, so you it is.” Nar finished. Yurio nodded again. Yuuri was whitening, and it was starting to scare him. 

 

All of a sudden Yuuri’s body began to glow white, and then his form seemed to warp and twist. Yurio watched until he had to close his eyes, and when he opened them, Yuuri’s magic filled the air around them and a beautiful white dragon laid in front of him. He dropped his magic and stroked it gently. It opened his eyes and he gasped. 

 

Yuuri was one of the three. 

 

He couldn’t believe it. 

 

No wonder that they never answered his prayers, they were on  _ earth _ . 

 

Probably with no memory of their godly lives. 

 

“You knew, didn’t you?” Yurio turned to Nar. Nar grimaced. 

 

“I was sworn to secrecy. I had no choice but to stay silent on this matter.” At least he looked remorseful. 

 

Yurio closed his eyes and sighed. He started when he felt something silky smooth glide against his clothed leg. When he opened his eyes, he saw Yuuri’s tail brushing his leg gently. He reached out to stroke it, and then he had two arms full of clingy, pretty dragon. Yuuri curled around him, draped his midsection over Yurio’s shoulders, and used his little claws to brace himself against Yurio’s head as he stretched his wings out for the first time.  Yurio looked up in awe as Yuuri’s wings stretched  _ way _ out and then came curling back in and wrapped around them in a shining white embrace. Yuuri nuzzled Yurio’s head, and Yurio hummed gently. Yuuri turned and greeted Nar, rubbing his head against Nar’s cheek. He curled around Nar and back to Yurio, his wings still outstretched. 

 

Yurio gently set his hand against Yuuri’s head and rubbed over it, caressing it gently. Yuuri made a deep rumbling sound in the back of his throat, and pressed against Yurio softly until he laid back. Yuuri laid his head on Yurio’s chest and purred there. He opened his eyes and smiled at Yurio. He flicked his tongue out and licked Yurio’s chin. Yurio giggled. 

 

“Yuuri?!” 

 

Yurio’s head snapped to the door and he saw Victor standing there, looking frazzled. He extended an arm and Victor came stumbling inside to collapse on the ground next to Yurio. He reached out a shaking hand and brushed it along Yuuri’s wing. Yuuri rumbled happily and Victor laughed breathlessly. 

 

“Yuuri, our Yuuri, is a god,” Victor whispered. Yurio nodded and Yuuri trilled softly and bumped his head against Victor’s chest. Victor’s arms came up and wrapped around Yuuri. He kissed the top of Yuuri’s head and nuzzled into him. 

 

“Our Yuuri is one of the three main gods of the earth. The god of healing, renewal, new beginnings, the god of the first stage of fire. Our Yuuri is Hikari the god of light.” Victor rambled nervously. Yurio pressed against Victor and kissed him softly. Victor held still for a moment and then pressed back, kissing Yurio fiercely. Yurio melted into the kiss and slowly, Victor pulled away. He pressed their foreheads together and gasped, trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Our Yuuri is ours,” Yurio said softly. Yuuri trilled and slid upwards, pressed a talon to the inside of Yurio’s eye and then leaned towards him to flick his serpentine tongue over Yurio’s nose. There was a flash of light and then Yuuri was back in his human form. He was clothed, thankfully, and pressed close to his lovers. Yurio couldn’t help but notice subtle differences. 

 

Yuuri’s hair was darker. Instead of the deep dark brown, it was now pitch black, with little, barely noticeable glowing white strands scattered over him. His skin was pale, still the skin tone of a human, but lighter than it had been before. It had taken on the silky smooth quality of the skin on his wings, and it seemed to glow with an inner light. His ears were slightly pointed, and his eyes were rounder, wider. He was beautiful and theirs and Yurio just held him close and enjoyed his touch. Victor pulled them both into his arms and then buried his nose in Yuuri’s and Yurio’s hair, their heads pressed close together. Yurio looked over to see Nar sitting peacefully in the other corner, smiling at them. 

 

“This is his fourth form. It has a higher capacity for magic, so he should not overload anymore.” Nar said once Yurio looked at him. “The seal for this form was the threshold to this temple. Had I known you were planning on bringing him here, I would have warned you beforehand,” Nar said softly. Yurio nodded and smiled at him. 

 

“It’s alright. He’s alright now, so everything is fine.” Yurio said. Yuuri nuzzled into him and pressed a short kiss to Yurio’s shoulder. 

 

“Well, the conditions for letting you both know the whole truth are met. Should I tell them, Hikari-kami?” Nar asked. He looked curious. Yuuri lifted his head for a moment and then cocked his head. Something seemed to pass between them, and Nar nodded slowly. “Understood.” 

 

He took a deep breath and then started. 

 

“You three are the Great Three incarnate,” He said. 

 


	29. Revelation II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though they resemble a three split soul group, the Great Three are actually three souls created to work together. Yami is absolute darkness, he was created first. Hikari was created next, and he was the opposite and also the same, absolute light. When the First One saw how they clashed, he created a third to balance them out, color. He took a two small pieces of each soul and merged them with the others. The darkness had a piece of the light and color, the light had a piece of darkness and color, and the color had a piece of darkness and light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12! I KNOW I'll catch up at some point. 
> 
> I hope...

Victor’s jaw dropped. 

 

_ What?! _

 

“Granted, your powers haven’t awoken, yet.” Nar continued. “As they shouldn’t have. Hikari-Kami’s was only unlocked because he came over the threshold after experiencing a great trauma. That was the lock for the seal.” Nar said quietly. “Yours will awaken soon, now that Yuuri’s are unlocked. You should find him to have complete control over his powers by the end of the week, and his sickness should be fully healed. You both should teach each other as much as you can within the next month.” Nar continued. “You will be needing it, soon.” 

 

“So Nar,” Yurio asked shakily, “If I understand correctly, You’re telling us that Yuuri is Hikari, god of light, and we,” Here he pointed at Victor and himself, “Are Iro and Yami, the gods of color and darkness?” 

 

“That is correct.” Nar said, nodding his head. “I am sorry that I cannot tell you more. Hikari-Kami only recovered a small portion of his memories, and he thought that it would be better if you all re-discovered your powers together. He understands the basics of his powers and understands how to use them rudimentary, and has some faint memories, but that is all.” Nar continued. 

 

Yurio ran his hand down Yuuri’s back and nodded slowly. “Okay. So I assume that I am Iro? Because Victor seems more like Yami to me.” Yuuri nodded into his chest happily. 

 

Victor’s face lit up and filled with excitement. 

 

“Okay.” He pressed out. “I’m Yami, then?” He grinned and clapped his hands. “Alright!” 

 

Victor looked overwhelmed

 

“ _ This is so cool! _ ” His eyes were sparkling. Both Yuuri and Yurio had to smile when they looked at him. He hadn’t looked that happy in a while, what with Yurio being down and Yuuri on the brink of death. It was nice to see him smile again, especially so brightly. 

 

His arms tightened around Yuuri and Yurio and he hugged them tightly. His face was bright and joyous and Yuuri couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to his lips. Victor took over the kiis and pressed Yuuri into an arch, hi hand firmly planted on Yuuri’s back. 

 

Victor pulled back and smiled possessively at Yuuri. Victor promptly turned and pulled Yurio in for a similar kiss, nipping Yurio’s lip when he pulled back. 

 

“Wait,” Yurio asked breathlessly. Victor pulled away, one eyebrow raised. His grin didn’t falter, but he looked curious. “Does this mean that Nar is  _ our _ priest?” 

 

Victor looked stunned for a moment and then laughed. THey turned to look at Nar, who was grinning. He bowed to them. 

 

“Actually I was specifically a priest of Hikari, but then he introduced me to you two, and I became a priest of all three of you, though I am still a priest primarily of Hikari, I am now also a priest of the Great Three.” He grinned. “I only tolerate your Rainbow, however.” Yuuri snorted, and Yurio grinned. Victor just looked more excited. 

 

“Oh my gosh the Rainbow are actually our attendants!” Victor slapped his cheeks and grinned delightedly. “I cannot believe it. This is so amazing!” Victor laughed happily, and Yurio giggled. 

 

The Rainbow were the six main gods just under the three. There was a god for each main color, and the stream of colored light that sometimes crossed the sky were named after them, as were their respective colors. Each color stood for a different religion on magic, and each was headed by one member of the Rainbow. Red for temperature and energy based magic, Orange for all forms of telepathy and telekinesis, and hormone-manipulation, yellow for time based magic, green for all growth, healing and progressive magic, blue for water, liquid, and matter manipulation, Violet for gravitational and levitational magic. 

 

“You realize that you have to re-master all types of magic, correct?” Nar asked. 

 

“Yes! It is going to be so much fun!” Victor enthused. Yuuri and Yurio grinned in agreement. Now that they knew that they  _ could, _ there was nothing to stop them. 

 

Nar just grinned back at them. “Have fun, then. You should go home, Yakov is starting to get really anxious.” The three rose, and Victor kept one hand on their lower backs, keeping them close. Yuuri started walking, and it took a minute for Victor and Yurio to follow. 

 

He was so  _ graceful _ now. It was ethereal. 

 

Yurio was taken by his beauty. Victor was as well, but when his eyes slid down, he was stuck watching Yuuri’s ass as it swung with wide eyes. He blinked out of it a few moments later and found Yurio looking at him with a deadpan stare. VIctor just grinned and pressed the hand on his back gently to get him to walk. 

 

“Come on, Kitten, let’s go home.” Victor said softly. Yurio nodded back, in complete agreement. Yuuri stopped at the door and looked back at them, waiting for them to catch up. He smiled and took Victor’s and Yurio’s hands and held them as they walked up the stairs. When they reached the top, they found Yakov pacing by the door. The rest of the building was empty. 

 

When Yakov heard them, he turned towards them with a smile on his face. Yuuri thought he could see a little bit of concern, a hint of relief, but he couldn’t be sure. Victor, however-

 

“Oh, Yakov, I see you have cleared the building for us! Were you worried? That’s so sweet of you.” Yakov centered his glare on Victor and scowled. 

 

“I see where Yurio got his expression,” Yuri said quietly. Victor snickered and Yurio pouted. 

 

“Do I really look that ridiculous when I’m angry?” He asked Yuuri petulantly. Yuuri laughed and nuzzled Yurio’s cheek gently. 

 

“No, you look much more adorable,” Yuuri promised. 

 

Yakov seemed to want to say something to them, but he only turned his back to them. 

 

“Get out,” He grumbled. 

 

“Aww, we’re sorry Yakov. We didn’t mean to intrude on your alone time. We’ll be going now,” Victor said. He was smiling, but his eyes were soft. When the three reached the door to the outside, they heard Yakov yell.

 

“ _ Be good to my Yurio!”  _

 

Victor grinned like a shark and Yurio blushed red from the tips of his ears down his neck. Yuuri was very curious as to how far the blush went down his body. 

 

When they were out the door, Yurio buried his face in his hands. Victor came close and wrapped his arms around Yurio. 

 

“Aww, Yura, does that make you happy?” Victor cooed. Yuuri watched as Yurio blushed harder, and smiled happily. Yuuri pressed up against Yurio’s back, his arms wrapping around Yurio’s waist. Victor moved his arms and gently pried Yurio’s hands from his face. He tipped Yurio’s face up and kissed him softly. It was sunset, and there weren’t many people outside, but Yurio still flushed deeper. Yuuri nuzzled the soft skin behind Yurio’s ear, and Yurio shivered. Yuuri pressed his mouth against Yurio’s skin.

 

“Let’s go home, hmm?” He murmured. Yurio mewled, and Victor smiled. 

 

“Lets.” 

 


	30. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When souls were given bodies, the duties of the earth were split between the three, and the First One created the concept of prayer, a way for the inhabitants of earth to send their wishes and ways to make their lives better to the gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13! soft smut warning? Heavy make-outs is the extent of this one. More stuff tomorrow. ;D

****

When they arrived home, the cloaks fluttered away, presumably to play, and Makkachin glomped them as soon as they closed the door, knocking all three of them against it. He was heavy and exceptionally strong for his size, and his eyes sparkled. He didn’t let them go until he had slobbered all over their faces. Victor laughed, Yuuri giggled, and Yurio glowered at the dog with a cute pout on his face. Victor magicked the slobber off of their faces and petted Makkachin’s head softly. 

 

“Nice to see you too, Makka.” He said happily. 

 

Yuuri grinned and touched noses with the dog, and Makkachin barked once before shuffling backwards and then pushing off of them to land four-footed on the ground. 

 

Victor pressed his lovers deeper into the house, led them to his bedroom. He opened the door and Yuuri smiled. There was a large, king sized bed in the corner, and the frame seemed to be made out of a living oak. Yuuri walked straight to it and ran his hands over it. He smiled when it shivered under his touch. The mattress was large and fluffy, and the contents seemed to be made out of magic. It definitely wasn’t just blankets or feathers.

 

“A special kind of suspension magic,” Victor confirmed. “Yakov taught it to me when I started training my body alongside my mind.” Yuuri turned and tilted his head, his nose crinkled in confusion. 

 

“The fitter you body is, the more magic it can sustain without breaking,” Victor clarified, “So it was important for Yurio and I to train our bodies. We’ve always had exceptionally large cores. It’s also useful for combat.” 

 

Yuuri nodded. “That probably has something to do with the fact that my body was shutting down so frequently.” Yuuri adds. He ran his fingers over the wood again, and he frowns at the barriers around it. 

 

“Victor,” Yuuri calls. “Look,” 

 

The tree was pressing against the spell and straining to keep its shape. 

 

“Release it?” Yuuri asked, pleadingly. 

 

“I don’t want it to destroy the house.” 

 

“It won’t. Please?” Yuuri asked. He made his eyes big and wide, and Victor sighed with a smile. 

 

“It’s not like I can refuse you.” Victor raised a hand and took hold of the spell, gently siphoning it off. 

 

“All at once, or it will burst,” Yuuri said, urgently. Victor hesitated, but then decided to trust his lover and broke the spell stripping it off as quick as he could. The branches creaked and groaned, and then twined around itself under the mattress to create a thicker, sturdier frame. Yuuri kept his hand on some part of a branch, and Victor marveled at the fact that Yuuri could stand so still and calm as the branches whipped and rolled right next to him. When the branches stilled, the bed was larger and looked sturdier, safer. The magic felt calmer, settled. Victor set his hand on the branch and it shifted slightly, pressing back against his hand to support his weight. 

 

“This is so amazing,” Victor breathed. His eyes were wide open and a bright smile lit his face. The bed shivered at the compliment. The branch under his hand shivered. Yuuri grinned at Victor and stroked the bed. Yurio approached it cautiously, inching towards it carefully. 

 

“Yuri?” Yuuri asked gently.

 

“I tend to set things on fire, and sentient beings rarely react pleasantly to that fact,” Yurio muttered. 

 

Yuuri smiled in amusement. “It’s a magical tree. It’s fireproof.” 

 

Yurio paused, and then stepped close enough to set a hand on the bed. It roiled under his touch, but settled rather quickly. 

 

Honestly, he knew what Yuuri and Victor were probably planning and he was more than okay with it. 

 

He wasn’t ashamed to admit that watching his lovers perform magic aroused him. 

 

He felt a body press up against his back and a warm, heavy hand settle on his waist. “Yura~!” Victor called. Yurio shivered and leaned into the touch as Victor’s hands slid around his form to stroke his stomach through his shirt. Victor dropped his head onto Yurio’s shoulder and nuzzled into it, his silky silver hair brushing against the bare skin of Yurio’s shoulder and causing a shudder to run down his spine. He tensed and closed his eyes when Victor pressed his lips to Yurio’s shoulder and traveled kisses up the side of Yurio’s neck. Yurio shuddered with a sigh and tilted his head to the side to give Victor more room to work. 

 

He just  _ barely _ noticed Yuuri climbing onto the bed to settle in front of him, but he did register the hand that pressed him forward to the bed and the warm hands that caught him and slid around his waist to settle on his ass. He shuddered again as Yuuri slid his hands underneath his ass to lift him onto the bed.  _ Just  _ the fact that he was strong enough to do that without any aid from any magic that Yurio could feel sent another shiver down his spine. He settled on Yuuri’s lap, his legs bent and his shins pressed into the mattress on either side of his lover. He gasped when Yuuri squeezed his cheeks gently and his eyes fluttered in ecstasy when Yuuri’s lips found the other side of his neck. 

 

“How far do you want to go, Sunshine?” Yuuri murmured in between licks and nips. 

 

“I-I want  _ all _ of you-!” His voice cracked on the last word as Victor had found his nipples and pinched them. “ _ Everything _ , both of you.  _ All _ of it.” He rambled eloquently. 

 

Yuuri chuckled, deep and dark and dominant, and it  _ did things _ to Yurio. 

 

“Mh. What do you think, Victor?” 

 

“I want to give him everything.” Victor looked up and Yuuri shuddered under his gaze. Dark, seductive and  _ wanting _ . 

 

“Then let's.” Yuuri’s voice was rumbly, almost reminiscent of the noise he made in his dragon form. 

 

He ground against Yurio and reveled in the gasp he heard above him as Yurio’s hands came to clutch at the back of his shirt, and Yuuri thought that he looked too controlled with something to hold onto. 

 

So he made his shirt disappear and stared up at Yurio with a hooded gaze as he scrambled to get a grip on Yuuri’s shoulders, eventually trusting his weight to Yuuri and Victor by leaning his chest on Yuuri’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck tightly, and subsequently pressing his ass back into Victor who growled possessively at the movement. 

 

Yurio sucked in a shaky breath and mewled when Victor’s teeth scraped against his skin gently. Yuuri detached from his neck and pulled Yurio in for a searing kiss. Yuuri broke away to get some air and Yurio whimpered. Victor immediately took over and pulled Yurio in for a battle of tongues that eventually turned into Victor invading and mapping out Yurio’s mouth. Yuuri  _ squeezed _ Yurio’s ass cheeks together suddenly and he broke the kiss with a gasp and a moan to bury his face into Yuuri’s shoulder, shuddering. Yuuri unclenched his hands and rubbed over the cheeks soothingly, grinning at the blush that started to spread from Yurio’s ears and nose to the rest of his his face and down his neck. Yurio whimpered again and leaned further into Yuuri’s embrace and touch. Victor, who’d moved his hands down to caress Yurio’s stomach after the first pull on his nipples, trailed his hands back up to them and circled around them slowly until Yurio relaxed. 

 

The second he did, Victor tugged on them  _ roughly _ , and forced the first full, drawn out moan from Yurio’s lips. 

 

Yuuri grinned and made both Yurio’s and Victor’s shirts disappear. Victor grinned, and Yurio moaned again, the sudden loss of the barrier of clothes taking him by surprise. He pushed into the touch, and Yuuri took a hold of Yurio and scooted backwards on the bed. Victor followed them, and Yurio whined when his hands left Yurio’s nipples. Yuuri laid back and pulled Yurio so that he was braced on all four above him. Victor settled his weight over Yurio, his erect cock nestling between Yurio’s ass cheeks through their clothes. Yuuri slid down underneath them  and then propped himself up so that he could reach Yurio’s nipples and sucked one into his mouth. 

 

Yurio  _ wailed _ , tossing his head back. Yuuri found his other nipple with his forefinger and pinched gently, and Yurio whimpered loudly, throwing his head to the side to try and escape the touch. 

 

Victor’s hips were grinding into Yurio’s ass, and his hands were stroking and petting Yurio’s stomach. His lips were still latched to the side of Yurio’s neck, and he was leaving some very big,  _ very bright _ hickies that would be hard to hide had they not been mages. It made Yuuri want to grin, so he dragged his teeth over the nipple in his mouth gently. 

 

Yurio spasmed and his mouth opened in a silent scream, his eyes screwed shut. 

 

Well,  _ damn _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOU LIKED I WANT TO MAKE YOU HAPPY. THIS WILL BE ONGOING FOR A LONG TIME I COULD USE THE FEEDBACK. :3


	31. Together II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mages are special because they don't have a specific, forced outlet for their magic. They can uses spells, wands, potions, summon spirits/demons, and use all ranges of specifics if taught by a specific correctly, or study long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14! Hard, deep smut warning! Almost turned into a fisting, but I managed to stop myself in time.   
> XD
> 
> Have fun!!

_ Victor’s hips were grinding into Yurio’s ass, and his hands were stroking and petting Yurio’s stomach. His lips were still latched to the side of Yurio’s neck, and he was leaving some very big, very  _ bright _ hickies that would be hard to hide had they not been mages. It made Yuuri want to grin, so he dragged his teeth over the nipple in his mouth gently.  _

 

_ Yurio spasmed and his mouth opened in a silent scream, his eyes screwed shut.  _

 

_ Well,  _ **_damn_ ** _. _

 

Yuuri and Victor worked him through his orgasm, and he mewled and whined, the touches on his oversensitive body both arousing and slightly painful. Yuuri licked over his nipple one last time gently before moving over to the other one, wrapping his lips around it and tugging gently. Yurio’s body tightened like a bowstring, and his mouth opened. A tumble of incomprehensible gibberish poured out, and Victor grinned before grabbing Yurio’s hair in his fist gently and pulling his head back slightly to kiss him.    
  


Yurio moaned into the kiss when Yuuri grazed his teeth over the other nipple, his spent dick already at half-mast. 

 

“Do you like this, Yura?” Victor asked, breathless and deep, “Do you like it when we touch you until you can’t move anymore?” Yurio moaned in response and leaned his head against Victor’s. 

 

He felt Yuuri’s magic converging at his crotch and moaned when it cleaned out his soaked and dripping pants, and he needed  _ more. _

 

“P-please-” Yurio gasped, and then groaned. Yuuri was playing with his balls through the fabric and it felt so  _ good _ . 

 

“Please what, Sunshine? Use your words,” Yuuri said softly, calmly. 

 

“M-more!” He whined, “P-please, I want more-” He whined as Victor pinched a nipple and pulled it gently. “Yuuri!” He wailed, “More! Please, Victor, please-!” He was cut off as Yuuri’s lips found his, swallowing all of his pleas and moans. 

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” He rumbled when he pulled away. Yurio turned to face him lazily, his eyes blown out in pleasure and his movements slow and twitchy. 

 

He gasped when Yuuri pressed his hand against Yurio’s dick through his pants and Yurio whined, a long, broken sound that riled Yuuri and Victor up. Yuuri untied Yurio’s belt and slid his pants down and off of him, relishing in the small struggles Yurio made to help to get his clothes off as soon as possible. When they were off, Yuuri’s hands immediately found his hips again and he grasped them, his thumbs leaving little circles that he rubbed into Yurio’s skin. 

 

“Switch with me,” Victor murmured. Yuuri nodded and placed his hands over Victor’s on Yurio’s nipples, and Victor gently rose from his position plastered to Yurio’s back and slid underneath him. Yuuri immediately rolled out and took his spot on top of Yurio,tracing his hands in spiral patterns over Yurio’s inner thighs, getting his breath to hitch and catch. 

 

“Spread your legs for us, Sunshine,” Yuuri murmured. His hot breath ghosted over Yurio’s ear and he spread his legs hesitantly. “Shhh, we’ve got you.” Yuuri soothed. Yurio relaxed into their arms and Victor hummed around Yurio’s nipple, causing him to groan loudly. 

 

“That’s good, Kitten,” Yuuri continued, “Can you press your ass up for me?” Yurio did so shakily and whined when Yuuri’s hands shifted so that he was cupping the globes and spread them apart. He ran his thumbs down the crack and rubbed gently against Yurio’s puckered entrance. Yurio shuddered and mewled, and Victor tugged on a nipple gently. Yurio arched back, his mouth hanging open, and Yuuri wrapped a ring of magic around the base of Yurio’s dick quickly and tightened it to stop his impending orgasm. Yurio whined again, and Victor caught the sound in his mouth and swallowed it while he devoured Yurio’s lips. 

 

Yuuri pressed against Yurio’s hole gently and Yurio held as still as he possibly could. Yuuri ran his free hand up and down Yurio’s thigh to calm him and used a simple spell to coat his fingers in a healing salve he’d made for this purpose. He pressed his forefinger against the pucker, but instead of letting up like before, he pressed until the tip of his finger slipped inside and paused. 

 

Yurio’d frozen at the feeling and clenched up around his finger. Yuuri kept rubbing his thigh soothingly and pressed chaste kisses along Yurio’s shoulders. Victor tugged on Yurio’s nipples again and he clenched tighter before relaxing. Yuuri edged his finger forwards slowly so that half of his finger was seated inside of him. His fingertip brushed something and Yuuri pressed his upper body forward so that he could whisper in Yurio’s ear again. 

 

“This will feel strange, alright, sunshine?” He began the spell at Yurio’s hesitant nod and then Yurio was shaking as he felt his lower intestines being emptied. When it was over, his inner walls were clean as a whistle and his dick was straining against the band Yuuri had set there earlier. He pressed his finger in and out slowly to get Yurio used to the movement, and then started to press another finger in alongside the first. Yurio moaned when it slipped in where Yuuri expected a whine.

 

Well, then. 

 

“Victor,”  He called softly, “It seems our Yurio is a sucker for pain. Can you believe it?” 

 

Victor removed his mouth from a nipple with a tug and Yurio moaned. “Oh? I didn’t notice,” Victor replied with a wide grin. “What with all of the moans when I tug on these,” At this, Victor pulled both nipples lightly, and Yurio mewled, tossing his head back. 

 

“Such a pretty little Kitten we have here,” Victor noted. He rubbed his face against Yurio’s shoulder, and thus didn’t notice  Yurio’s dick twitch, but Yuuri sure did. 

 

“A pretty, well behaved, smart little piece of Sunshine, isn’t he?” Yuuri remarked. Yurio’s dick twitched again, and Yuuri noticed him shiver with it, pressing back against Yuuri’s hand eagerly. Yuuri stroked over Yurio’s back gently and Yurio sighed, nuzzled his face into Victor’s hair. 

 

Yuuri pumped his fingers in and out of Yurio faster now, and he was rocking back to meet Yuuri’s thrusts. 

 

“You can take a third one, right?” Yuuri whispered in his ear. With anyone else, he would have been a little afraid to go this far without establishing boundaries first, but he’d been connected with Yurio and Victor mentally in some way for the whole time he’d known them, which was, admittedly, not that long, but long enough to know what each emotion felt like. All he felt from Yurio at the moment was contentedness, pleasure, and excitement with a dash of nervousness. He could feel Yurio’s emotions even better like this, when his walls were down and he wasn’t focusing on closing off from the world around him. 

 

“Of course you can,” Yuuri murmured, “You’re our good little boy, right?” Yurio moaned aloud at the comment, his dick spurting pre despite the ring. He was shaking now, and Yuuri’d felt the pleasure and lust rise in him at the words. “Our good boy.” He pressed the third finger inside, and Yurio shuddered. Yuuri had to clamp down of the ring of magic for a moment to keep Yurio from coming. 

 

“Nuh uh,” Yuuri murmured, “No more coming until we’re both inside of you, okay Sweetheart? You can do that for us, yeah?” Yurio nodded shakily and Yuuri had to remind him to breathe. Victor was staring at them, looking between Yuuri and Yurio with wide, astonished eyes. 

 

“ _ That was so hot! _ ” He mouthed. Yuuri grinned and removed his hands from Yurio’s nipples gently using the free hand he’s used to stroke Yurio’s thigh, directing Victor to rub over Yurio’s tummy and sides instead. Victor did so readily and gently, and lifted himself up a bit higher to give Yurio’s head somewhere to rest. Victor took a couple of moments to soothe Yurio before raising his eyebrow at Yuuri, who grinned back at him readily. 

 

“Ready for a fourth one sunshine? You’re doing so well so far. Do you need some more time?” Yuuri asked softly. Yurio shook his head and pressed his ass back, and Yuuri muttered the lubrication spell again in a split-second before pressing the fourth finger in alongside the other three. Yurio convulsed in pleasure-pain, and Yuuri paused for a moment, but Yurio whined as soon as he did and pressed back to take more into himself. Yuuri hesitantly pressed further into Yurio and he moaned outright. He started pumping again and Yurio keened, holding as still as he could. Yuuri leaned a bit away from Yurio and muttered the spell again on his other hand trying to be quiet enough so that Yurio wouldn’t hear. 

 

“You are doing such a good job staying still for me, Sunshine.” Yuuri murmured, leaning close again. “I am so proud of you. Will you stay still for a little while longer? I’m almost done.” Yurio nodded and pressed a bit more of his weight onto Victor, shifting slightly and sliding his legs open further. Yuuri smiled and pressed a kiss between Yurio’s shoulder blades. “You’re so good for us.” Yuuri murmured. He pressed one last lingering kiss to Yurio’s shoulder blade and then drew back to kneel behind him. He scissored his fingers and heard Yurio let out a choked moan. When he scissored the hole open the second time, he hooked the forefinger of his other hand on the rim of Yurio’s hole and tugged it open. He heard Yurio release a startled gasp and saw his dick twitch. Victor was murmuring sweet nothings into Yurio’s ear, and Yuuri pressed two fingers of the other hand in alongside all four of his other fingers. 

 

“We have such a pretty Kitten, Yuuri,” Victor said, dreamily. Yuuri smiled at Victor and nodded. 

 

“The prettiest,” He agreed. He searched with his forefinger for Yurio’s prostate, and he smirked when he heard a breathless shriek. He saw Yurio’s dick jump and held still while Yurio shuddered, and he whimpered when he clenched, as it pressed Yuuri’s finger back into his prostate. Yuuri removed the fingers from his other hand and muttered the spell again on Yurio’s hole.

 

“You’re all stretched and slicked, Sunshine. Are you ready?” Yurio nodded shakily and Yuuri helped him sit up, kneeling between them on the bed, his back pressed against Yuuri’s front. Victor pushed himself into a seated position and rose to meet them, and Yuuri vanished both his and Victor’s pants.

 

“It might sting or burn for a while at first, okay, Sunshine? We’ll be gentle, I just need you to remember to breathe. Can you do that?” Yurio nodded, and Yuuri guided Victor’s cock to Yurio’s hole. Victor’s length slid in easily, but Yurio had never felt more full. It felt right, and he moaned as Victor sunk into him. He shuddered when Victor bottomed out, and he could  _ feel _ Victors length throbbing inside of him. He shivered and buried his head in Victor’s shoulder. He tensed and then immediately relaxed when he felt Yuuri’s fingers pulling at his rim and scissoring to make sure he was stretched enough that he wouldn’t tear. 

 

“You’re doing so well, Sunshine. Remember to breathe, yeah?” Yuuri murmured. Yurio nodded, and then there was a burn at his entrance as Yuuri slowly slid his way in beside Victor. Yurio came as soon as Yurio bottomed out despite the ring and passed out from the strength of his orgasm. When he came to, he was wrapped in the embrace on his lovers as they held him gently suspended between them, slowly rocking him on their cocks. They thrusted alternately, one thrusting in while the other pulled out, and Yurio felt overwhelmed with sensation. They started going faster, and Yurio weakly wrapped his legs around Victor and leaned back against Yuuri for stability. The two thrust in and out in an increasingly frantic tempo, and Victor came first. Yurio came a third time from the foreign feeling of being filled, and Yuuri came in the aftershocks of Yurio’s orgasm. He pulled out of Yurio gently, as did Victor, and he immediately laid Yurio on his back and started lapping at the come on his stomach. Victor watched with wide, aroused eyes as Yuuri ate all of their come off of the front of Yurio’s body. 

 

When he was done with the front, he gently flipped Yurio over with his magic and started lapping at the come leaking from between Yurio’s ass cheeks and his hole. He pressed his tongue inside for a moment, but Yurio shifted uncomfortably, so he huffed and just used a spell to clean him out. 

 

When Yuuri turned to Victor, his eyes immediately glued to Victor’s come-stained cock, and he crawled over and started to lap at it, giving it little kitten licks until it was clean. Yuuri sat up and licked his lips, and Victor magicked away the come left on Yuuri’s body. He followed Yuuri, who’d just curled around Yurio, and slid to Yurio’s other side to curl around him as well. 

 

That was c _ ertainly _ an experience. 

 

And as Victor drifted off to sleep, three thoughts were running through his head. 

 

_ I’m glad that we all really liked that.  _

 

_ God,  _ I _ really liked that.  _

 

_ I wonder if Yuuri will suck me off next time... _

 


	32. Rendered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason souls are broken into three. Complete opposites attract, but they don't work, because there's no common ground. Breaking souls into three makes them a bit weaker, but much more compatible because they all have some things in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 15 SO SORRY I'M LATE I HAD A SHITTY COUPLE OF DAYS BUT IT'S ALL OKAY NOW. 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompts are welcomed, embraced, and used as often as possible!
> 
> Sorry it's short, wanted to get you guys your fix. ^3^

As Yuuri woke, he was filled with a feeling of displacement. Something was not right. 

 

He opened his eyes, expecting to see both of his lovers there in the bed with him, but was met with only Victor’s silver head. He sat up and scanned the house with his magic, but he couldn’t find Yurio anywhere. 

 

The house burst into white, magical flames, and every spell, ward, and magical object in or linked to the house shivered with the intensity of it. 

 

Yuuri screamed. 

 

……………

 

Victor woke to find the house on fire, and his beautiful Hikari curled in a ball at the head of the bed sobbing. Branches of the bed’s frame had curled around him and themselves to make a cocoon, and little vines curling off of the bed were caressing his cheeks, wiping the tears away as they came. Victor couldn’t sense Yurio anywhere and he quelled his rising sense of panic to attend to the lover that he could see and sense. 

 

There was no point in trying to bring Yurio home if he didn’t have Yuuri’s help. 

 

So he crawled over to Yuuri and held him, rubbed circles into his back soothingly until he calmed, shaking himself. 

 

Yuri had done this before, running off in the middle of the night, but away from Yakov and to Victor. Whenever his magical training had put too much of a strain on him, he’d left and gone to Victor. The fact that Yurio didn’t think Victor and Yuuri were safe, or felt too uncomfortable to be around them made tears prick the corners of Victor’s eyes, and he buried his face in Yuuri’s hair to stop himself from sobbing. Yuuri needed him now, he could cry and drown in self pity later.

 

……………

 

Two hours later saw Yuuri and Victor up, dressed (barely) and on Yakov’s doorstep. 

 

When he said he didn’t know where Yurio was, they’d stolen the keys to the institution and gone directly to see Nar. Neither of their powers of perception were working, and they were both close to tears. When Nar said that he had not spoken to Yurio, Yuuri turned into Victor’s chest with a sob and Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and buried his nose in their hair. After a few minutes, they untangled from each other and turned to leave. 

 

“If you cannot find him before sunset, you should take Yuuri home, Victor,” NAr spoke softly, “His magic will be too unstable by then for him to focus on not destroying anything and we should probably keep the forests intact unless you’d like to support all the living organisms around you with your own aura.” Victor’s face turned white and he nodded before escorting Yuuri, who was crying silently, out of the door. 

 

……………

 

Hours of searching without pause left Yuuri and Victor emotionally and physically drained. It was half an hour to sunset, and Victor was dragging Yuuri home. 

 

His magic was almost bursting at the seams. 

 

Victor needed to get Yuuri to calm down fast, or else he wouldn’t have to worry about the forests, this whole half of the earth would be leveled. 

 

So Victor brought him home and laid down on their bed and cuddled Yuuri close. He pulled Yuuri’s head to his chest and murmured sweet words to him until he fell asleep with a pinched expression and with his hand clenched tight into Victor’s hair and shirt, as if to make sure he wouldn’t leave. 

 

Victor pressed his face into Yuuri’s hair and finally allowed himself to cry. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me write moar!


	33. Rendered II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every word has a slightly different meaning depending on which language you use. The most effective and powerful spells are one word, and thus, the most powerful wizard is one who has a large core and a mastery of languages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sumimasen, minasan!  
> I kind of fell off of the grid for a couple of days because of these three annoying things called insomnia, depression, and illness. DX
> 
> I'm back and determined to catch up!

When Yurio woke up, he was surrounded by warmth and love, and felt very, very wrong. 

He felt as if he had betrayed Yuuri and Victor.

He squeezed his eyes shut and willed the feeling to go away. He knew they loved him, but-

They way they looked at each other like they were the only things in the room, the way they fit so well together, beautiful and opposite and complementary-

He didn’t belong there, between them. He didn’t fit there.

He didn’t belong here, with them. 

Yurio pushed himself up, sliding off of the bed as quietly as he could manage. He paused to see if either of the others had woken, but after several moments and no movement from either of them, he slipped out of the room and through the house to his own room, ghosting over the floors so quietly that he made no discernible sound, and pulled clothes onto his body. 

He didn’t trust his magic right now; his emotions were destroyed. 

He slipped out of his room and closed his door quietly, leaving hi cloak lying dormant on his bed wrapped in and over the other two. He couldn’t be sure the other cloaks wouldn’t go wake Victor or Yuuri. He couldn’t be sure that his own wouldn’t drag him back to his lovers once he inevitably collapsed and sobbed, wherever he was going.

He couldn’t be sure the soft caresses of his cloak when it tried to comfort him wouldn't send him running back to his lovers to be rid of the hole in his chest that he knew he would feel as soon as he left the house.

He didn’t want to weigh anyone down with him. 

Iro, the god or color, of stagnancy, of static, was often an afterthought. There were multiple theories that the First had only created him so that the other two never realized their full potential and overthrew him. Iro was the most volatile, the most unpredictable, after all. The unknown. 

The undesirable. 

Even Yami, as the god of darkness, dying embers and death was predictable. Death and destruction laid in his wake. He would destroy anything to protect. Yurio knew that.

Yurio glided over the marble floors of the house and past Makkachin, slipping outside of the door silently and shutting it soundlessly behind him. He took a deep breath and pressed his back to the door, slid down until he was huddled on the doorstep. 

It felt so wrong to run from them, to leave them here. 

But he had to give them the chance to choose each other. If he stayed, they wouldn’t send him away. 

They were both too kind for that. 

Yurio wiped the beginnings of tears from his face and stood shakily. He started walking. He wanted to get as far away from their hou-

Victor’s house. 

It was Victor’s house. Not his.

He didn’t care where he was going, but he had to get away. 

Before long, he found himself in front of Yakov’s institution. 

He stared at the building and gently pressed against the door. It swung open.

It seemed as if the buildings wards and shields were still keyed to his aura. 

He stepped into the building cautiously and the door swung shut behind him. He walked towards the staircase and started down it. He lost his footing halfway down and tripped, tumbling down the stairs the rest of the way down. He braced himself for the impact of the door, but was caught in two strong arms instead. 

He looked up to see his flame haired friend clutching him to his chest. 

“Nar,” He whispered. His voice cracked. 

Nar looked terrible. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, it hung limply out of his braid and to his hips, littered with tangles. His face was pale and drawn, and his eyes were wide with worry. 

“What happened?” Yurio asked brokenly. He tried to pull himself upright but fell, and settled for wrapping his arms around Nar’s neck and bracing himself against Nar’s body. Nars hands were kind and gentle, but his face was pinched in worry. 

“Iro?” Nar asked softly. 

“Namurr,” Yurio corrected.

“What are you doing here, Namurr?” Nar asked soothingly. His eyes softened, and he ran his hands up and down Yurio’s back gently, but he still looked terrible. 

“I am weighing Victor and Yuuri down,” Yurio stated. “I can’t stand next to them, I shouldn’t hold them back. They would never make me leave, so I must go so that they have the chance to choose each other.” Nar ‘s arms tightened and he pulled Yurio in close. His eyes closed, and Yurio was reminded of how small Nar actually was When he leaned his head down slightly and it rested on Yurio’s shoulder. 

“Oh, Namurr,” Nar murmured. He lifted his head and led the blonde inside. “Feel free to transform.” Yurio looked around the temple, his eyes wide. Everything was destroyed save the shrine to the great three in the center of the room. It stood like a beacon of hope among the wreckage, and Yurio couldn’t help but notice how small Iro’s form was between Hikari and Yami. He sighed. This only solidified his thought that he did not belong there between them. 

“May I stay here, tonight?” Yurio asked softly. 

Nar nodded his head. “You may. What would you like me to tell them when they come looking for you?” Nar understood that Yurio needed this. It pained him that he could not resolve this problem for them, but they needed to do this without his help, or Yurio would never realize how much he really meant to them. 

“If they come,” Yurio whispered, still clutching to Nar tightly, “If they come, tell them that you have not spoken to me on that day. If they come, it won’t be until tomorrow.” Nar nodded and led Yurio to the back of the chamber. The hallway and the rooms were still mostly intact, and Now that everything was calmer, Nar could easily weave his magic to repair everything. He raised his arm and flattened his palm, facing it towards the destruction. 

“Dào dài.”

Everything in the room flew backwards through time and arranged themselves as they were before the explosion. It seemed to originate from the large pillow Nar always sat himself on. Once everything was fixed, he thrust his other palm forward. 

“Tíngdùn,” Nar called. Everything froze and settled and once it did, he called another command. 

“Remontiram,”

At this, the little pieces and shards wove themselves together again, and Nar released the spells. 

The room looked as usual, nothing out of place. 

Nar sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hands for a moment. 

He wished that his gods’ problems were so easily solved.


	34. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First died and left his soul to his first sentient creation, the Heir. 
> 
> Heir decided to be selfless and dissolve his creator's soul to make souls suitable for mortals, little bits to be recycled in the circle of life. 
> 
> He decided to be selfish in every other aspect except for godly responsibility. 
> 
> That, he has very little of.

Yurio felt it in his bones when Yuuri woke up. He could feel Yuuri’s confusion, his panic, his despair and he sensed the thought that Yuuri wasn’t good enough, was never good enough to make anyone stay. He felt the resignation, the fear-

 

Not  _ of _ anybody, but  _ for him _ , Yurio, as if something bad had happened. 

 

He struggled through all of that on Nar’s thin, fluffy mattress in the room farthest back from the temple main. 

 

He stiffened when he felt Victor awake, surprise anger and fear dominating him at first before disappointment overwhelmed him, but not directed at  _ Yurio, _ who deserved it, but at  _ himself, Victor, _ for not being good enough, for making Yurio feel like he wasn’t safe with them. Felt the helplessness welling up inside him and then felt Victor force it all down, felt him become relieved that Yuuri stayed. Felt Yuuri’s relief that Victor stayed. 

 

Felt both of their sadness, their despair that Yurio was gone. He curled in on himself and cried.    
  


He didn’t believe it. They did not love him this much. Not when their eyes were always on each other. He didn’t  _ deserve _ them liking him this much. He covered his ears, but he still felt emotionally connected to them. He gasped in shuddering breaths as they flew to Yakov’s and then here.    
  


He was so scared they would sense him here. 

 

But they didn’t and Nar kept his promise, but the two didn’t just leave, they stood their and  _ mourned. _ Yurio had to fight to stay quiet as sobs wracked his body. 

 

They didn’t deserve to be dragged down by him, he couldn’t let them know he was here. 

 

Yuuri’s soul was breaking and Victor’s was as well, but desperately trying to keep both of them together. 

 

Yurio stayed curled into a ball on the pallet and felt them searching for him for  _ hours. _ He felt them want to keep searching, felt Victor’s resignation, felt Yuuri’s desperation. When he finally felt Victor break down and cry, he buried his head in his hands and sobbed big, ugly tears that wrought paths of burning fire down his face. 

 

What had he done?

 

………….

 

Nar sighed loudly and rubbed his hands over his face. 

 

He  _ hated _ this. 

 

He’d chosen to follow Hikari in the first place because he was such a kind, forgiving, cheerful god. 

 

Hikari was a mother, one who’d carried, one who understood all types of familial and romantic love. He was a father, and understood the want to be strong for your children and the impulses because of those parental instincts. 

 

He was a brother to his fellow gods and an overseer, understood and acknowledged that beings made mistakes. 

 

And then Hikari mated with Yami and Iro, and Nar’s world was suddenly brighter. He had three, loving, caring gods that encouraged him to grow magically and mentally, encouraged interaction with the different religions, introduced him to his lovely, handsome mates. 

 

And then Hikari’s first born, immortal, beautiful baby boy was murdered.

 

By the child’s own sister. 

 

And Hikari closed down. His beautiful, forgiving nature was shattered, and he was crushed. He couldn’t bring himself to destroy Halley, so he sent her shooting off into space to come back around and pass over the earth to be reminded of her terrible,  _ terrible _ mistake. 

 

And Iro and Yami had been able to cheer Hikari up, and they’d been fine for a while until someone tried to murder Nar. 

 

And then Hikari went against his nature, he killed a man to save Nar, whom he considered his first child, his most important friend, who’d always stood by his decisions if he felt they were right and challenged Hikari if he did not. 

 

Nar knew that his death would have destroyed Hikari completely. He would have become the god of chaos and fulfilled the prophecy, and the universe would be doomed because  _ no one _ was more powerful than Hikari, and that was not nepotism. 

 

Hikari was the strongest because he fed off of his own creations. Yes, First had made the earth’s core and the three, but Hikari had the strongest connection to the nothingness. 

 

Hikari had made the first plants, the first animals, the first everything good. 

 

He’d given the elves the task of caring for the lesser beings, of keeping the order and peace, granted the Nephilim their wings, the earth its magic, filled the oceans with this wonderful thing called water. 

 

He tethered souls to their bodies so that they could escape the dream realm, now  _ called _ the dream realm, and no longer Hell because they only entered it during dreams.

 

Everything he created constantly fed him power. It was why he had two forms successive after the great dragon shift. He was the only one powerful enough to  _ have _ two extra shifts. 

 

No god’s power was absolute, but his came close. 

 

Nar sat himself on his cushion and crossed his legs. He straightened his back and slipped his eyes shut. 

 

That was the god he followed. 

 

The god he would die for.

 

The god who saved his soul. 

 

Nar exhaled slowly and felt himself slipping to the seventh plane. 

 

“Oh, good, you are here, Heir.” He murmured. 

 

‘ _ I am always here.’  _

 

Nar smiled, comforted by his mate. 

 

“How is the egg progressing?” Nar asked. 

 

_ ‘It has gotten larger, but is not completely black yet.’ _

 

“Good. Iro is not…” Nar took a breath. “Iro is not accepting himself as worthy. He has isolated himself from the other two.” Nar murmured. 

 

‘ _ I take it that that problem is being dealt with?’ _ Nar could tell Heir was amused. 

 

“It is. It is mostly resolve at this point.” Nar replied. “He is starting to realize how important he is to them, and then it will not take long for him to realize he is just as important to the universe.” 

 

_ ‘You need not be so formal with me, little flame. May I hold you?’ _ Nar felt seeking fingers brush against his shoulder and nodded. He felt warm arms envelop him in their embraced and relaxed into it, knowing that the arms weren’t really there but that they would support him regardless. 

 

_ ‘I wish to hold you in corporeal arms, Ryuu. Will that happen soon?’  _  Heir rumbled. 

 

Nar shivered. He so rarely heard his birth name and to hear it spoken by his mate in such a way made him feel weak. 

 

“That I hope,” Nar whispered. 

 

_ That I hope. _

 


	35. To be Set on the Right Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio is helped by Nar. 
> 
> Everything is okay in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM DORY IM SROY IM SORRY 
> 
> ASK 1_Crazy_Little_Nerd I AM LITERALS SO SORRY
> 
> DOGEZA
> 
> I SAID I WOULDN"T BE THE AUTHOR THAT ABANDONS YOU FOR A MONTH
> 
> AND I dIdnT I SWEAR IT WAS ONLY THREE WEEEKS
> 
> BUT LIFE AND THEN SUCKNESS STIL AND THEN DEPRESSION AND NOW I'M HOMESCHOOLED SO I NO LONGER HAVE THE SCHOOL LAPTOP IM SO SORRY OML.

Nar was meditating on his cushion when Yurio stumbled out of the back room. Nar immediately opened his eyes and twisted to look at Yurio with concern. 

 

“Are you alright, Namuur?” He called softly. Yurio stumbled over to him and curled into him. Nar could tell that he’d been crying and  as he cuddled Yurio, a few more tears slipped out of his eyes. Yurio wiped them away quickly and sniffled. 

 

“I want to go back to them.” Yurio whispered, “I want to go back, but what if they get mad and throw me out again?” 

 

Nar tightened his arms around Yurio. “Namuur, love, remember how Yuuri’s aura felt when you were with them?” He stroked his hands up and down Yurio’s back gently. 

 

Yurio nodded. “It was bright and white and beautiful. It was always shining.” 

 

Nar nodded. “And now?” 

 

Yurio concentrated for a moment. “It’s-” he started to hyperventilate and Nar brushed a soothing hand through his hair, shushing him quietly. “It’s dim, Nar why is it-” Nar stayed silent and Yurio’s eyes widened. “I-i did that?!” He whispered. He clutched to the front of Nar’s robes and more tears were falling from his eyes, but he didn’t try and stop them, he just let them flow down his face as he focused on Victor’s magic. “A-and his is muddy. Wh- how do I have this much impact on them? They love each other more than me!” 

 

Nar pulled Yurio closer so that the boy was seated on his lap and Yurio’s arms wrapped around Nar’s neck instantly. “And what do you think they see? Tanin certainly doesn’t see the glances you shoot at him, and Zil only sees the glances you shoot at Tanin.” Nar rubs a hand through Yurio’s hair and Yurio cries into him. “You don’t see them looking at you because they do it when you’re not looking, Namuur.” Nar said softly. 

 

Yurio cries softly. “I’m- i’m not a god though! How can I be Iro- and why? He’s the one most often forgotten, the one that only has a single prayer in the book of Sybaline. I’m not a god, I am not strong enough for it. Victor is, Yuuri, certainly, but I am no god, Nar,” Yuuri said tiredly. 

 

“Even if that is true,” Nar said, “And it is  _ not _ , because your Aura’s are exactly the same,  _ even _ if that is true, why don’t you let them decide for themselves whether or not they want you, okay?” 

 

Yurio nodded and wiped his face with his hands. Nar lifted Yurio’s chin and placed a small kiss on Yurio’s forehead. He wiped away a stray tear and Yurio pressed their faces together, breathing shakily. Nar brushed his hair behind his ear and smiled at Yurio as he helped him stand up. 

 

“You will be fine, Namuur.” Nar said softly, “I promise.” 

 

Yurio eyed him. “You never told me you could see into the future.” 

 

Nar chuckles lightly, his eyes gleaming. “Did I not?” He asked. Yurio smiled and turned to leave. He paused for a moment and then turned back and ran to give Nar one last hug. Nar pulled Yurio to his chest and held him tightly for a moment before letting him go. 

 

“Off you go, Namuur. I will see you later with the others, yes? There is something I must discuss with you all.”

 

Yurio nodded. “Yeah. I’ll be back soon, Nar.” As he turned and left, the unsaid thank you’s hung in the air between them, but neither had any problem discerning them or their meanings and intentions. 

 

‘ _ He will be fine, Beloved.’ _ Nar felt warm arms envelop him from behind. ‘ _ You know the other two would die before casting him out’ _

 

“I know, Heir,” Nar said softly, once the door shut behind Yurio, “I can see that far. But the upper Rainbow still thinks that Tanin-” He stopped, sighed, and started again, “That Hikari-kami is the one who will fulfil the prophecy. He is not the only one who’s child was killed by Halley, and I sense a darkness rising to the far east.” 

 

‘ _ The Rainbow is a group of incompetents banded together under the three other competent gods that exist besides myself.’ _ Heir commented, ‘ _ I will speak to them, if you wish.’ _

 

Nar nodded once. “Please,” he murmured. “That would help. And not every god is incompetent because they cannot move the earth in relation to the sun, best Beloved. Surely you must see at least that.” 

 

Heir grumbled but did not want to admit that Nar had hit hit point spot on, so he tightened his arms around Nar and rested his chin, or what Nar could feel of it, on Nar’s shoulder. 

 

It was going to be a long century until those three were reinstated as the Primera. 

 

……………

 

It was still dark out when Yurio reached their house. 

 

_ Victor’s house,  _ he reminded himself. 

 

Yurio stared up at Victor’s house, usually a place of safety for him. Now, it looked intimidating, and he trembled where he stood at the thought of going inside. 

 

But he needed to.

 

They were hurting  _ so badly _ and he’d never meant to hurt them. 

 

Startle them and maybe sadden them, yes, but he’d never thought they would react this strongly to his absence. He stared up at the house for a moment and took a deep breath before reaching out to touch the doorknob. 

 

As soon as his hand passed through the ward, however, he heard Makkachin start barking as loudly as possible and he flinched back before bursting forward and into the house to silence the dog. 

 

He’d wanted to enter the house while his others were  _ sleeping, dammit. _

 

Well there goes the beginnings of his plan. He cringed, patting Makkachin gently to quiet him and let him know that he was okay. Makkachin was sniffing all around Yuri, as if making sure that he was not hurt. When he felt satisfied, he let out a  _ wuff _ and stood on his hind legs to plant his forelegs squarely on Yuri’s shoulders. Yuri teetered and almost fell under the weight, but he managed to center himself in time. 

 

Makkachin was staring directly into his eyes. 

 

It was unnerving. 

 

Yuri just stared back, completely at a loss of what to do. His sad gaze seemed to placate the dog as he wuffed again and rolled his eyes before pushing off of Yuri and subsequently pushed Yuri to the floor. Makkachin nuzzled his hand and licked it once before trotting over to huff and snuffle in Yuri’s face one last time before retreating and trotting off. Yuri heard Makkachin bark softly at something in the hallway, heard his skittering nails click back towards him and turned to recieve the dog. 

 

He promptly froze at what he saw. 

 

“Yuri?!” 

 

_ Shit _ .

 


	36. Cuddles and Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much, here have this. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULDN'T HELP IT NEXT ONE'S UP 
> 
> YAY FOR MAkE UP CUDDLES
> 
> YAY FOR YURIO FINALLY COMING AROUND
> 
> ALDO I SWITCHED FROM PAST TO PRESENT FOR A WHILE THERE
> 
> IM SORRY IF IT GETS CONFUSING
> 
> BLAME THE PERSON IM BETAING FOR
> 
> THEY DO THAT AND IT DRIVES ME COMPLETELY nuts!!!!
> 
> I LOVE< LOVE< LOVE YOU ALLL!!!!

Victor was standing in the doorway, his eyes wide with disbelief, his mouth open and hanging, his hands raised but frozen as if he doesn't know what to do or how to react. 

 

“Y-yuri?” He asks again, softer. 

 

“Hello, Victor,” Yurio replies nervously. “I-” He cuts himself off and just sits there, curled into a ball on the floor, and twiddles his fingers. 

 

Victor is to his side in an instant, but looks hesitant. “May I hug you?” He asks slowly. Yuri nods and then arms are wrapped around him and he can hear Victor’s shuddering breath and he can feel when Victor lets himself relax after Yuri brings his arms up to wrap around him, as well. He feels wet drips on his shoulder and pulls Victor tighter, his eyes tearing up himself. 

 

“Yuri-” His voice breaks and he restarts, and Yuri’s heart aches for him. “I-” Victor clears his throat, “I can’t ask you not to do it again because I don’t know the reason why you did it, but please,” And here his voice breaks again and he buries his head in Yuri’s shoulder as if he can’t continue. 

 

“Victor,” And now Yuri’s voice is breaking and he’s clinging to Victor and he doesn’t think he could let go if he wanted to. He presses his face into Victor’s chest and cries. “I am so, so sorry,” He chokes out. Victor is immediately hushing him and stroking his sides and he eventually exhausts himself so that he is just lying limply on Victor, who is still running one hand across his back and the other through his hair. 

 

“Yuri, if you do that again, you know we’ll still worry, right?” Victor asks hesitantly. Yuri nods slowly, not lifting his head. “And next time I might not be able to stop Yuuri from physically combusting with worry, so-” Victor cuts himself off again and then he just sits there with Yuri in his arms. 

 

“I can’t tell you I won’t,” Yuri rasps, “But if I do it again I-” Yuri sighs here and Victor shifts him sideways so that he is  _ really _ sitting in Victor’s lap now, and Victor is wrapped around him and filling all of his senses and he can’t really focus on anything else. “I probably won’t do it again, was what I meant,” Yuri finishes awkwardly. Victor is rumbling and pulling Yuri tight to himself and he can't focus on anything but Victor except-

 

“Is it okay if I see Yuuri?” Yuri blurts out. Victor freezes before his muscles relax and Yuri can feel how happy he is that Yuri is actively wanting to be with them now and he nods. 

 

“He’s probably sleeping, but you can still go and see him,” Victor says. Yuri moves to get up, but Victor is not letting him go. 

 

“Victor?” Yuri asks. He is unsure, and doesn’t know quite how to react to anything anymore. 

 

“Just-” Victor’s arms tighten around Yuri for a moment so fleeting that Yuri is almost sure he imagined it. “Can I carry you? Please?”    
  


_ Oh. _

 

For a moment, he is stung that Victor does not trust him to move through the house by himself, but then he realises that Victor is probably afraid that this is a dream, and worries that if he lets Yuri go, he’ll disappear. 

 

“Yes,” Is all he says, but Victor can hear his hesitance, and stands slowly, Yuri still held tightly to his chest, one hand slipped behind his neck and the other under his knees.  

 

Victor moves through the house slowly, quietly, and Makkachin is waiting for them at his bedroom door, the door already pawed open. 

 

“Good job, Makka,” He praises softly. Makkachin wuffs before trotting into the room and circling his little pile of pillows in the corner before settling down. 

 

Victor carries Yuri across the room and settles him in the bed next to Yuuri. He hesitated there, as if he doesn’t want to pull away, and so Yuri pulled him down and pressed himself as close as he could to Victor. Victor sighed gratefully and settled there, stretched out against Yuri on the bed. Yuri saw him reach a hand out and over himself, felt someone shifting behind him, could  _ feel _ Yuuri waking up. Could see his aura brighten as he woke, just slightly, saw it suddenly light brightly as he felt Yuuri scramble to face him and he turned, expecting to find a happy face and there was happiness there, but also anger and sadness. He reached out, not sure if he was allowed to touch, and froze when Victor shifted behind him. Victor stretched his arm out and covered Yuri’s with his own, and they reached until the tips of Yuri’s fingertips grazed Yuuri’s cheeks. 

 

Yuuri shuddered and then leaned into the touch gently, accusation and relief in his eyes as they became blurry with tears. 

 

“You left,” he said. 

 

Yuri cupped his cheek and pulled himself closer to Yuri. He felt Victor shifting behind him, but his attention was on the dark-haired beauty who rested in front of him. 

 

“You left in  _ the middle of the night, _ ” Yuuri continued. Yuri pulled Yuuri’s face against his chest and felt the other snuggle into him. His own eyes were tearing up and he squeezed them shut. 

 

“I’m back, now.” Yuri said. He kept his voice as even as possible, but Yuuri stilled where he’d been sniffling. He pulled his head back and sighed gently when he saw Yuri’s face. He reached a hand up and brushed at the tears there. 

 

“Did you find what you were looking for, Kitten?” He asked softly. Yuri stared at him for a moment before nodding his head slowly. 

 

“I-i did.” He mumbled. 

 

“Good,” Yuuri mumbled back. “Please don’t leave again? I hated not knowing where you were.” 

 

“Understatement,” Victor murmured. Yuuri slapped at him gently and Victor whined. 

 

“We were having a moment! Yuuri protested softly.” 

 

“I’m sorry!” 

 

“It was my moment, Viictoooor,” Yuuri whined, “I missed Yuri.” 

 

“I missed Yura, too,” Victor mumbled. His arms wrapped around Yuri and Yuuri snuggled up to them both. 

 

“I  _ know _ ,” Yuuri said, stubbornly, “But you’ve  _ had  _  him for a while already! I can tell you’ve been up for a while, love.” 

 

“I-” Both of their gazes swung to Yurio who squeaked softly, his eyes wide at their intense stares. 

 

“Sorry, Yura,” Victor softened his gaze and Yuri felt Yuuri’s hands come to rest on his hips softly. “What was that?” 

 

“Do I get a say in this?” He asked softly. He felt Yuuri nodding his head and Victor’s arms spread to wrap around them both. 

 

“Of course, Yura.” 

 

“C-can we just- just cuddle? For a while?” Yuri asked softly. He blinked and blushed as Yuuri pressed a kiss to Yuri’s nose. He huffed, and then pressed his face to Yuuri’s shoulder. Victor adjusted so that he could press a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head, and then to Yuuri’s forehead, making the dark brunette hum softly. Yuri sighed, a long, happy sigh, and felt both of their arms tighten around him. 

 

Maybe- 

 

Maybe he had already found his place here. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS KEEP ME HAPPY 
> 
> IDK ABOUT HEALTHY BUT THE DEF KEEP ME HAPPY 
> 
> A HAPPY WRITER IS A BUST WRITER
> 
> ooh I should trademark that
> 
> A HAPPY WRITER IS A BUSY WRITER TM


	37. Nar and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little looksie at what happened to tear up the temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL 
> 
> HAVE FUN AND LOVE NAR

Nar started awake. He didn’t know what had suddenly yanked him out of his dreams, as deep as they were, but it had to be something important. He was about to fall back into meditation when a strong presence knocked harshly against the barrier between this world and Hell. 

 

Nar gasped softly and reached out with his mind, but his beautiful, wonderful other, Taqa was already present and linked to him. He felt along the bond and sent a quick mental kiss to Heir, who was silently but steadfastly supporting the bridge between his lovers. Nar felt Heirs love and the warmth of his magic settle around him and gently nudge him back towards the back of his mind where he kept the locks on all of the doorways to the dimensions parallel to their own. He located the door to Hell and sighed heavily. 

 

The large iron door was cracking. It was one of the oldest doors, and was made by his own mortal hands before he’d been inducted as a priest to his god.  Red light bled through the cracks, and he was glad that two of his mates were here, at least. 

 

He would need them. 

 

“Heir,” He breathed, but there was already the pull-tug on his mind that was Heir securing his knowledge of his location in his temple before he felt the rush of magic beside him and opened his eyes to see his Taqa grinning up at him. His breath caught and he could not help himself for a moment as he flung himself forward and into his lovers arms. Taqa pulled him close and held him to his chest there, both shutting their eyes tightly and savoring the fact that they could  _ touch,  _ could  _ see, _ and if Nar’s eyes were watery when they pulled back from each other neither of them commented. 

 

Of course, Heir was not that polite and teased him a bit, but after acknowledging his statement with a brush of magic, Nar easily ignored him in favor of reaching into his mind to pull the door out of his mind and into tangible form. Nar bound the door to the large, central mural of his lovely gods and Taqa stared for a moment in surprise. It fit the frame of the mural perfectly.

 

“You were prepared for this,” He said, surprise coloring his tone. 

 

“My lords helped me build this temple and blessed each stone themselves,” Nar said proudly, “They made sure that appointing me as keeper of keys would not burden me and set up the temple so that I could do my work for them as well as I was able.” 

 

His gods were  _ much _ better than Taqa’s. Or Batil’s. No matter what anyone said. 

 

Heir’s amusement was evident in his magic as it curled and twisted around them, gently seeping into their bodies and twining with their own magic as gentle as a sweet caress. It would be as close as he got to embracing his lover for a while and Nar closed his eyes as he felt a tendril stroke against his cheek at the thought. He opened his eyes. 

 

“It could be either Caym or Abaddon, were were supposed to have released them again around this time.” Nar said thoughtfully, “Or it could be Lucifer demanding more magic to circulate the world.”

 

“Or a different dimension could have opened a door to Hell and taken over it, and this could be Lucifer banging on the doors so that we might spare him his unworthy life,” Taqa stated, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “Or maybe the angels of heaven finally decided to exterminate the demons and the balance of the dimensions could be broken if we don’t got into save them right this moment. Lilith might want another tea party.” Taqa pulled Nar close and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. “Look through the door and see who it is so we can reform the door and seal it shut again, little flame.”

 

Nar huffed at his lover but stepped forward to place his palm flat against the door. He blinked and he saw the black, rocky terrain of Hell, swirling with all of Yami’s magic and in such a turmoil that he gasped. Bodies of tortured souls were strewn everywhere, and that was not unusual. What was unusual were the long, identical gashes down their backs. He looked closer and saw that-

 

He ripped himself away from the door and backed away from it, his eyes wide and cautious. There was no visible cause to the knocking on the door, however, and he approached it slowly again. This time, he looked to the skies and the grounds. 

 

The plains of Hell were barren even of the pomegranate trees and everything was blackened, and, now that he was looking, encased in black, shivering flames of magic. He looked to the skies. 

 

The few demons that were left in the air were battling a large cloud of black magic, and were barely surviving, mostly dodging and twirling around themselves. Whenever one dipped low enough that they were encased in the black flames below, however, they were thrown to the ground and their wings were ripped from them and drawn back to the cloud of oppressive magic in the sky. He saw Caym, Abaddon, Bartholomew and Beelzebub whirling around in the sky, he saw Lilith struggling to keep up with them, and he saw Lucifer battling the cloud with his weather-magic. He almost choked when He saw Gabriel and Michael round the cloud, obviously helping their brother to keep the cloud contained. 

 

“I’m pulling them out,” Nar snarled, and tore his hand away from the door. Taqa hesitated only for a moment before nodding and grabbing Nar’s hand. Heir joined them, his magic roiling around them protectively. Taqa was pulling on his own magics to form a new door, drawing material from his home temple in the far south where the ice mountains lay, drawing up the metal that was hidden under the ice there that flowed up from the center of the earth. Nar reached into his mind for the soul-links he’d formed with the inhabitants of Hell and of Heaven. He winced at the amount of them that had been dissolved at the death of their counterparts, but forged ahead and drew the bonds to the forefront of his mind. He felt Heir take a hold of them, and flitted through his heavenly bonds and pulled the few he felt were pulling him towards the door, which was admittedly more than he expected. 

 

He opened his eyes, and there was a vicious grin on his face that had not been there when he was startled awake, one that Taqa and Heir both knew. They nudged each other with matching bright grins at the sight of their little flame getting excited. 

 

After all, the biggest fires start from some of the tiniest things.

 


	38. Nar and Friends II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my lovely 1_Crazy_Little_Nerd
> 
> I LOVE you!

Nar flung the doors open and pushed against the fires and the storm with his magic as Taqa held the pieces of the new door over the gate and Heir pulled the ones left alive inside Hell into the room with them. As soon as Heir gave a nod to Taqa with his magic, the door was fitted to the frame and the three of them sealed it shut. 

 

Nar immediately cast out with his magic to asses the damage to the room and the injured angels and demons strewn about and headed for the corner that held the most who’d had their wings ripped from them. 

 

“Once a healer, always a healer,” Taqa murmured to Heir. He felt exasperated fondness from their bond and couldn’t agree with his lover more. Taqa moved over to Nar where he sat with the huddle of angels and demons and sat beside him, mimicking Nar’s pose: kneeling with his feet tucked under that delectable little ass of his. He sat quietly next to his lover until he had finished speaking softly to the huddled wing-folk and then murmured to him quietly. 

 

“I will need to get back to my own temple soon, little flame. Is there anything here you need special help with?” 

 

“If you could call in Kali to collect the souls of the dead from my temple I would be pleased,” He murmured distractedly, already placing his hands on the first of the now wingless-wing-folk. 

 

There had to be a better term for that. 

 

“But must you leave so soon, Taqa?” Nar said softly. He had finished with the first one and was now facing his lover. “I have not spoken to you face to face for seven decades, now.” He stared up at Taqa with his wide, blind eyes, and they sparkled with magic, knowledge and a longing that Taqa knew he should resist. They had duties now. However, Jushi still owed him a favor…

 

Taqa caressed his lover’s cheek gently and pulled Nar to him. Nar tumbled forward into his lap and Taqa pressed a kiss to his head. “I might be able to stay for a day, little flame, but only for the one,” he warned. “And only if Heir approves, and carries a message to Jushi for me.” 

 

_ ‘Of course I approve,’ _ Heir grumbled softly,  _ ‘I would rather you be with each other physically if you can, even if I am not with you. And if I must carry a message to help that along, then I will. But only if you _ also _ let me terrorize him. He has turned your beautiful brown locks to vibrant purple too many times by my count.’ _

 

“No permanent physical damage, please,” Taqa requested with good humor. “Tell him I’m calling in the favor for the incident last friday.” They felt a soft brush to their cheeks and then he was gone. Taqa pressed another kiss to Nar’s forehead and then tucked a strand of brilliant red hair back behind Nar’s ear. “Now who should I put under a stasis spell so they don’t die of your negligence?” 

 

……………

 

After healing all of the wounded and fending off offers of copulation to Nar from several demons who were grateful for their lives and politely (Or not so politely depending on whether Nar or Taqa responded) telling them to shove their pricks into skeletons if they were into ancient, bonded priests, Nar and Taqa collapsed onto the soft pillow in the middle of the room, both contemplating the door that loomed above them. 

 

“And you can’t re-set it into your mind yet…”

 

“Because it is not stable and might disrupt the other doors and cause them to open which would fling our world into chaos.” 

 

Taqa nodded self importantly. And eyed Nar in his peripheral vision. They were laying on their backs and staring up at the ceiling. “Right. And we aren’t sleeping because…”

 

Nar raised an eyebrow. “Because Heir asked us to rekindle our bond before he carted off the demons and angels to the south and your temple because the power of the madness of the rising dark goddess has not reached your lands yet.” He rolled to face Taqa and propped his head up with his hand. “Or do you not remember? He wanted his and your scents strongly twined with mine again after that one demon with the  _ terrible  _ faux Romanian accent asked me to bear his children in return for returning his wings.” 

 

Taqa’s eyes lit with mischief and Nar felt the immediate possessive, playful aura of his lover start to flow from his body freely. “Sssssso, my loooveliiii~!” He moaned in imitation. Nar pressed his hand over his mouth to stifle his giggles. “Vviil yoou do me ze  _ great  _ and  _ oh sssssso gloooorious _ honour of bearing myyyy yoooounglingssss?” He sat up and thrust his chest out and lengthened his neck, sticking his chin up and staring down at Nar with a twisted face that resembled something of a mix of lust, awe, fear and pride, that emulated the demon  _ so exactly _ .

 

Nar snorted and fell onto his back in a fit of giggles. Taqa descended on him and peppered kisses to Nar’s neck and exposed collarbone, and Nar sighed happily, stroking his fingers through Taqa’s hair. He cupped Taqa’s face and pulled him in for a kiss, and melted when Taqa began to devour his mouth. Nar had found, after a few years of experimentation that he was more comfortable submitting in the bedroom. He often lost control of his magic when pleasured and didn’t feel safe manipulating his lovers when he could not see or feel exactly what he was doing. And it was wonderful that he had lovers so attentive and attuned to him. They would be able to use his magic if he could not and he knew that they would keep him safe. 

 

“Let me take care of you, my love,” murmured Taqa in Nar’s ear. Nar blinked up at the ceiling, unseeing, and arched against his lover. “My Dragonlet, my Ryuu,” All of Nar’s focus was on Taqa, his magic roiling around them in waves. No doubt destroying the room. He could feel Taqa’s lust and possessiveness in his magic as it rose like a storm around them. 

 

Oh, he’d have a  _ mess _ to clean up tomorrow. 


	39. Waking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and Kisses

When Yuuri woke up, he was surrounded by warmth. As his consciousness rose to the surface, he blinked his eyes open blearily and came face to face with someone blonde and with blue-green eyes. 

 

“Hello,” Yuuri murmured. 

 

“Hello yourself,” Yurio said, softly. Yuuri giggled a little and Yuri cupped his face gently before kissing him softly. 

 

“Best way to wake up,” Yuuri declared, grinning sleepily. Yurio smiled softly and brushed a few stray hairs from Yuuri’s eyes. 

 

“I bet,” Yurio said, smiling. “Especially with the cuddly one at your back and the pretty one at your face.” 

 

Yuuri smiled and wrapped his arms around Yurio. “You are not merely pretty. You’re beautiful.” 

 

“But you are gorgeous, and much prettier than I am,” Yurio said softly. Yuuri glanced up to see that Yuuri’s face was overtaken by a blush and that spread to his ears and neck. Yuuri smiled wider and nuzzled into Yurio’s collarbone, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Yurio reached up to caress his cheek and smiled softly. 

 

“Gorgeous,” He whispered reverently. 

 

Yuuri felt the heat in his face when he blushed and blinked shyly up at Yurio who made a strangled kind of noise before leaning in and kissing Yuuri soundly. Yuuri blushed a little more and easily submitted to his younger lover. 

 

Their tongues tangled together in an elaborate dance, and Yuri slowly slowed the kiss until they were sliding slowly against each other, settled and embracing the slight thrum of arousal in their veins. When Yuri pulled away, Yuuri sighed happily, his eyes still closed. Yuri brushed a hand through his tangles and cast a silent spell with his fingers that separated the strands and floated them until they lay against his head. He ran his hands through Yuuri’s hair again and Yuuri leaned into the touch. Yuuri started when he felt the heavy hand over his waist move upwards and pull Yuuri away from Yurio. He felt Victor sigh contentedly behind him. He was certain that Victor was still asleep and he smiled a little. Victor was definitely a cuddler. 

 

Yurio huffed and shifted closer again, pressing their bodies together. Yuuri nuzzled at his collarbone, and Yuri pressed a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head. 

 

Yurio sighed a little heavily when he felt Makkachin wuffing at his back. 

 

“Alright, alright, let me get up so I can get you food, Makka,” Yurio said softly, scowling. Yuuri giggled a little and pressed a kiss to Yurio’s neck. Yurio pulled back a little and lifted Yuuri’s chin to press a kiss to his nose. “Be good, yeah?” He said, playfully. 

 

_ ‘Don’t run off,” _ Yuuri thought. But he smiled instead and nodded. 

 

……………

 

Victor woke up to warm lips and a warm body against his. He pressed back against the lips and grinned when he felt them fall open for him.  _ Yuuri, _ he thought. Yuuri’s bright aura encased him in warmth and love, and he pulled away slightly to rest their foreheads against each other so that they could catch their breaths. 

 

“Best way to wake up,” he breathed, and Yuuri laughed softly. “Where is Yura?” 

 

Yuuri hummed. “He fed Makka and then went to the Library, I think.” Yuuri murmured, casting his magic out. He smiled. “Yes, he’s in the same comfy chair as last time.”

 

Victor chuckled softly and rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss. 

 

“Let’s go and see him, then,” Victor mumbled, sitting up and stretching. Yuuri watched him, as he was shirtless, and had a very nice view of Victor’s abs and then his toned back as he turned to stand and walk across the room to his clothes. Victor turned to look at him, his eyes sparkling. 

 

“Coming, love?” 

 

Yuuri blushed and Victor’s grin turned predatory. “If you wanted a show, all you had to do was ask, love,” Victor purred. Yuuri groaned and buried his face in one of the many fluffy pillows that adorned the bed. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. 

 

“Yuuuuuuriiii~!” Victor called. Yuuri curled himself into a ball and refused to move. Victor crawled onto the bed and plastered himself over Yuuri’s back. “Love, don’t be embarrassed, it’s perfectly fine with me if you’d like to ogle me.” Victor said softly, rubbing over Yuuri’s sides softly. “Yura probably feels the same way. Therefore, I have decided to go shirtless today!” A muffled whine emitted from the pillow and Victor grinned. “Needless to say, if I plan on going outside or into the town I’ll put a shirt on.” Yuuri huffed. “Come on, love, let’s go see our kitten, yeah?” 

 

_ I am going to die, _ Yuuri thought, and slowly turned over to see Victor smiling down at him softly. He bent down and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s for a moment before standing up again and pulling Yuuri up with him so that Yuuri was pressed against Victor’s chest and his head rested on Victor’s shoulder. Yuuri’s cheeks were a bright cherry red, and Victor chuckled softly at the enticing sight. 

 

“Would you like to walk or would you like me to carry you?” Victor asked softly. Yuuri blinked up for a moment and then his cheeks flared brighter. 

 

“Um, may I ride on your back?” He asked softly. 

 

Victor grinned. “Of course, Yuuri.” He turned and bent forwards slightly and Yuuri slid up and onto his back, startling a little as Victor hooked his hands under Yuuri’s knees and straightened up a bit. “All right?” Victor asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Yuuri replied softly. Victor grinned and then they were off, Victor being careful to smooth his steps so that he didn’t jostle Yuuri too much. 

 

_ This was a bad idea, _ Victor thought. He could feel Yuuri shifting around against his back, and the lack of clothing just made the feeling that much more intense. He could feel Yuuri’s arms around his neck and his hands clasped together carefully braced against Victor’s clavicle so as not to choke him. He could feel Yuuri’s warm breath across his neck, could feel his hair brushing Victor’s skin, and everywhere they touched felt warm and charged. It felt as if something was brewing between them. Just when he felt like he would go mad if he couldn’t touch Yuuri back, He came upon the library door and gently nudged it open with one of his feet. He let Yuuri down slowly, and both loathed and welcomed the fact that Yuuri was no longer upon his back. He watched Yuuri climb into Yurio’s lap and felt warmth blossom in his chest watching them react to each other. 

 

Yuuri was immediately wrapped up in arms as he situated himself on Yurio’s lap. Victor watched Yuuri bring Yurio’s face close to kiss his nose, and Yurio giggled, pulling Yuuri forward to press a kiss to his lips and then pulling him closer. Yuuri wrapped himself around Yurio, and Yurio smiled and ran a hand through Yuuri’s hair. Victor smiled at them from the doorway. Yurio looked up at him and promptly blushed and hid his face in Yuuri’s shoulder. Victor chuckled lightly and crossed the room to stand behind their chair so that he could wrap his arms around them both. 

 

“Good morning, Yura,” Victor murmured, pressing kisses down his neck, Yuuri starting to do the same from the other side. Yuri glared at him but it didn’t have any heat behind it. 

 

Yuuri, tired of kissing, pressed his lips to Yurio’s skin one last time before just leaning his head against Yurio and closing his eyes. Yurio ran fingers through his hair and Victor pressed a kiss to Yurio’s forehead before scooping them both up in a levitation spell and sitting on the chair before settling them both back into his lap. Yurio leaned back into him and Yuuri lay limp sprawled across them both. 

 

Victor smiled. 

 

This was his place. 

 

This was where he belonged. 

 


	40. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters! Nefarious plots! Godflame shipping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI AM BACK   
> ENJOY

Myrissa slinked silently along one wall, passing effortlessly through the mental and physical magic traps set around and inside the house to catch intruders. The more complicated the rune or spell, the more places there were to disable and nullify it. 

 

She slipped inside of the library and melded herself into shadow. She stared at the three boy/men sitting curled in the comfy looking armchair. 

 

These were gods? These, immature, snuggling homosexuals were literal incarnations of the three strongest gods ever created? 

 

The prophetess  _ had _ to be mistaken. 

 

Myrissa scowled. These mere  _ boys _ could not stop her! She was one of the goddesses assigned to create along Hikari. None of these here were Hikari. That one was blonde, that one had dark hair, and the only one who could be had an aura too dark to even  _ contemplate _ being the god of light and creation. 

 

She edged forward, closer to the three, unwilling to lose the element of surprise even as she could  _ not _ believe that these three were destined to ruin her plan. 

 

She was a mere three feet away and chanting a spell of instant death when the silver-haired one stared right at her. She flinched, and then her eyes went wide as a hand came up- she couldn’t tell which it was- and bright, protective magic, light magic,  _ Hikari’s _ magic washed over her shadow form and obliterated it, changing it into bursts of snakes so dark and polished that they reflected their surroundings like a mirror. 

 

She screamed in her room and threw things, slamming her objects around. When she was done, her hair, usually smooth and so dark black it shined blue, was frazzled and charged with her magic, floating around her head. She whimpered and threw herself in front of her mirror, promptly settling her hair back down. She spotted a wrinkle on her face and sighed before cracking open a vial of elf blood and dabbing it on the blemish. 

 

Pity there weren't very many elven priestesses, they worked the best on wrinkles.

 

Myrissa gave the mirror in front of her a cool, composed stare. 

 

So Hikari had  _ dark hair? _

 

_ How does that even work? _

 

……………

 

Victor felt something prickling along his wards, but dismissed the thought until he felt a dark, corrupted presence enter the room. He felt Yuuri shift slightly, and he brushed his hand through Yuuri’s hair as he pushed himself up to press a kiss to Victor’s mouth. Yuuri pulled away slightly and kissed down Victor’s jaw to mouth at the soft skin behind his ear. 

 

“Do you sense her?” Yuuri breathed. 

 

“Mmh,” Victor hummed noncommittally. “I sense some _ thing, _ ” He murmured, burying his face in Yuuri’s hair, “but have no idea what it is. You said it’s a she?” Victor inquired. Yuri pressed lips to the underside of Yuuri’s chin where Yuuri hung above him and pressed his face into the crook of Victor’s neck. 

 

“Stop plotting without me,” Yuri whined softly. Yuuri chuckled. 

 

“Sorry, Kitten.” He murmured softly. He wound one hand into Yuri’s hair at the base of his neck and tugged softly. Yuri hummed and shivered as pleasant tingles ran down his spine. He nuzzled into Victor’s neck and sighed. 

 

“Yuuri?” Victor murmured conversationally, “I think it’s best if you tell or show me the intruder now, love.” 

 

“Us,” Yuri added with a murmur, “She’s really close.” 

 

Yuuri pressed his thumbs to their temples and opened his mind to them, bringing the imprint of the intruder to the forefront of his thoughts. Victor snapped his head to the left and looked straight at the woman of shadows, and started when he felt Yuuri using his magic. He gasped in awe as the shadow burst into twining black snakes that were so shiny they reflected the titles of the books on the shelves like mirrors. Yuuri settled himself down and curled into Victor’s side, pressing little kisses to Victor’s unclothed torso. 

 

Yuuri giggled at the stunned look that both of his mates sported and Yuri turned to look at him with an exasperatedly fond smile, running gentle fingers through Yuuri’s hair. 

 

Victor shook his head and grinned down at the raven-haired boy/man on his lap. 

 

“Couldn’t resist, could you?” He asked, amused. Yuuri just grinned as two of the snakes slithered up the chair to curl up and rest against his stomach. The rest slithered out of the doorway and disappeared. 

 

“They  _ are _ going outside, yes? I don’t want to randomly find a snake in my bed or food, love.” 

 

“They are,” Yuuri agreed easily, “but these two wanted to stay and guard the house and eat the mice and rats.” He yawned and snuggled closer to Victor and Yuri. 

 

“What are their names?” Yuri asked curiously, still carding fingers through Yuuri’s hair. 

 

“Slay and Snuff, roughly. If I translated it directly they would be Kill-By-Bite and Kill-By-Strangulation, respectively, so they allowed for the bastardization of their names,” Yuuri said sleepily. “I’m going to take a nap.”

 

Yuri gave a self-suffering sigh. “Why did I have to choose the strange ones?” He said softly.

 

Victor grinned. “Because everyone else is boring and couldn’t keep up with you.” 

 

Yuri grinned. “Touche.” 

 

……………

 

Nar cocked his eyebrow at the giant, red, black, and silver velvet cushion that sat on the ground where his usual gold cushion sat. He glanced around to find it propped up against the far wall, half-pushed behind an alcove. “Heir,” he called. His lover’s presence filled the room immediately. “This will not make up for the fact that you destroyed a small country.” 

 

‘ _ Of course not,’ _ Heir sounded rather disturbed,  _ ‘I would never use so worthless a gift to win back your favor. I’m using it so you’ll talk to me again.’ _

 

“I have only been ignoring you for two or three hours,” Nar stated. He sounded highly amused. He felt Heir huff in his mind and gently caressed him. “I was only going to last a little longer anyway; I can never last long against you.” He smiled. “Though it will take a bit more time for me to completely forgive you, I especially enjoyed their oranges.” He added. “What of Ito?” 

 

_ ‘Ito’s grove is well and untouched. Your oranges are safe, I only killed the dragon that threatened them.’ _ Heir murmured softly. 

 

“Then you are forgiven. As long as the land is still arable and you grow back the ecosystems within the year so that the magic of the world is balanced, you are forgiven. Hikari knows most of those men deserved worse than death.” Then Nar’s expression turned completive. “Though I guess, he would not know at this point. Be glad that you destroyed a mostly warring nation that regularly kills its young.” 

 

_ ‘Of course, Ryuu, I promise to pick an equally disgusting country to destroy next time I need to vent.’ _

 

“Hopefully, the next time you need to vent you will once again have a corporeal body and we will be able to partake in other, less damaging, more, ah, productive means of releasing pent up emotions.” 

 

Heir’s aura turned lusty in its embrace of him and Nar grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments bring you new chapters ;D


	41. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updating the tags for this chapter!
> 
> Underage non-con mentioned! Nothing explicit here, folks. If you squick, stop before Yuri gets pulled into the alley. 
> 
> You know, I actually TRIED to make this one fluffy, and I ended up with Kitten in a corner.  
> *shrugs*

“Yuuri!” Victor called, “Did you take my blue shirt?” 

 

Yuuri popped his head into the room and grinned sheepishly. “Yes?” The royal blue fabric hung off of his small figure in a way that looked much,  _ much _ too cute and innocent. Victor felt his face heat up. 

 

“That one is my royal-issued Master Magician robe,” Victor said softly. “The color does look stunning on you, but I’m going to need it back, I was called in for some official business.” Victor rolled his eyes. “Though I’m hoping that the king doesn’t just need someone to regrow his entire garden again, that was tedious.” Yuuri giggled softly and pulled the shirt off, handing it to Victor apologetically. 

 

“Sorry,” He said softly. 

 

Victor shook his head. “No, I should have told you.” He grinned. “As much as I like you wearing my clothing, maybe you should invest in some of your own? I’m sure Yura would be glad to accompany you to the market.”

 

Yuuri blushed prettily and Victor caught his chin to press a soft kiss to his mouth. “Here,” Victor said, brushing through his hair and handing him a large grey shirt, “Wear this one today.” Yuuri nodded and pulled it on. He smiled when the sleeves slipped over his hands and hugged himself. 

 

“Thank you, Moonshine,” Yuuri said softly. 

 

Victor smiled. “Anytime, love.” Yuuri smiled and scurried out of the room. Victor frowned down at his shirt. 

 

He hoped it was something as benign as plant growing. 

 

He had a feeling it was not. 

 

……………

 

Yuri pulled Yuuri by the hand through the streets of the market, going vaguely in the direction of the thread stall. Both had wide grins on their faces. Yuuri had decided, after viewing clothes and then cloths, that he would rather make his own.  None  of them were to his liking, and the arcs were rough. They’d had fun trying pieces of clothing on, though.   

 

“This way, Yuuri!” Yuri called. Yuuri giggled and allowed himself to be tugged along. When they came up to the thread stall, Yuri paused and showed it to Yuuri. 

 

“I have to go by Yakov’s place, I promised him I would check in today. Can you find the way back?” Yuri asked, tentatively. 

 

Yuuri nodded,  bright grin on his face. “I can! I can sense the house from here, Sunshine. You don’t have to worry about me. But can you take Slay with you? I would feel safer if you did.” The head of the snake appeared from Yuuri’s side and his tongue flickered out. “I have Snuff with me, too, so I’ll be fine.” 

 

Yuri nodded, smiling. Yuuri pulled Yuri into a tight hug that Yuri instantly returned. As they stood there, he felt Slay curl around his waist under his shirt at the point where his shirt puffed up before it disappeared under his belt. He giggled. Once Slay stopped moving, they pulled away and Yuuri pressed a kiss to Yuri’s nose before Yuri scampered away. Yuuri grinned before stepping up to the stall to check out the types of thread and string offered. His grin turned sly as he looked over the choices. 

 

His others wouldn’t know what hit them. 

 

……………

 

Yuri scampered down the street, slipping easily between the sea of people now that there wasn’t another by his side. He  _ hadn’t _ been lying, Yakov had asked him to check in today, but he could’ve just as easily done it later in the evening. Yuri grinned and scurried up to the cloth vendor, selecting two he’d seen Yuuri stare particularly hard at. One was a beautiful black silk that shone slightly red in the light, and the other was a pale blue-green color that was iridescent. He also picked out a bright, blinding white that sparkled in the sunlight. Once bought, he teleported them to his former bedroom (And didn’t that sound satisfying in his head), and trotted to the stall filled with gemstones. He selected three different stones carefully and sent them to his room, as well. He also picked out a piece of obsidian, a pink pearl, and a diamond, which soon joined the other items in his room. 

 

He was walking joyfully down the street to his home when he felt a strange magic cover his, and then he felt his magic withdraw into himself, to his heart, and then he couldn’t feel it anymore. 

 

_ ‘No. _ ’

 

He felt a tug on his arm, but he was to shocked to resist and was pulled into an alley. He was thrown against the wall and groaned as his head connected with stone. 

 

“Hello, Pussy.” 

 

_ ‘Not again.’ _

 

“We were traveling near here,” the voice said conversationally, “and we thought we’d stop in and see how our favorite girl was doing. How is she doing, huh? How are you doing, little Pussy?” 

 

_ ‘No! Someone, anyone, please,  _ please _ -’ _

 

His head was yanked up by his hair and tingling shivers ran down his spine along with disgust. He  _ hated _ this!

 

He felt the snake rear out of his clothes, but it took one look at the situation and slid away, out of the alley and into the sunshine. 

 

The man holding his hair threw him back to the ground and laughed, and laughed. He doubled over in his mirth and Yuri would’ve chosen that moment to escape except that one of his footsoldiers had just entered and covered either entrance. 

 

He was trapped.

 

“Did you see that, Pussy?” The man in front of him gasped, wiping tears from his eyes, “That snake could’ve killed me, but he ran away instead. Venomous as all hell, they are, one bite and my soul would disintegrate. Nasty thing, shadow adders. But he didn’t even spare a thought for you. He took one look and left.”

 

“He probably thought he’d rather not waste his venom on someone as lowly as you,” Yuri spat out. 

 

“Oh, I almost forgot that this Pussy has fangs. Domestic cats need to be defanged, don’t you think?” The man asked, smiling. “Pussies are only meant to sit and be pretty, after all.” 

 

Yuri felt his stomach drop but kept up his defiant glare. He would not break for this man. 

 

“Oh, and to make  _ more _ Pussies, of course. The especially pretty ones should pass their prettiness on to their kits. Don’t you think so, Pussy?” 

 

He would  _ not  _ break for this man. 

 

“And you’re such a pretty one, you’re obligated to make more pretty kitties.”

 

Yuri squeezed his eyes shut when the man grasped his face and thought desperately of Yuuri and Victor.

 

“Let me help you with that, yeah?”

 

_ ‘Someone, anyone, please.’ _

 

We’ll make  _ such _ pretty little kittens,  _ won’t _ we, Pussy.

 

_ ‘Victor,’ _ Yuri screamed in his head, ‘ _ Yuuri.’ _

 

_ ‘I don’t want to break for this man. _ ‘

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments give me life!


	42. Found II

Yuuri had picked out all of his threads and was browsing over a stall with gemstones when big, warm hands wrapped around his waist. He grinned and turned, embracing Yuuri. The shopkeeper huffed and rolled his eyes, but Yuuri ignored him, burying his head into Victor’s shoulder. 

 

“Another one, Victor? I thought you grew out of this,” The keep said, scolding. Yuuri felt Victor laugh and grinned, pressing a kiss to his exposed neck. 

 

“Oh, no, Joel,” Victor said, smiling broadly, “I’m keeping this one. I don’t think he’d let me go, anyway.” 

 

“I’ll believe it when you’re still together in three months.” Joel smiled at them, and Victor grinned. “One week of gem-making if you are, and two months if you’re not.” 

 

“Mmh,” Victor hummed, “Three weeks if are, a year if not. If I let this one go, I’m deserving of the punishment.”

 

Joel raised his eyebrows and snickered. “Are you sure, boy? I’ll be putting you to work.” 

 

“I’d like to show Yuuri and Yuri how to make them. It’ll be a project.” Victor grinned. 

 

“It’s your own hide you’re risking,” Joel said, jovially. “Deal.” 

 

“ Sic fiat semper,” Victor said, and Yuuri could feel the magic binding him to his promise. Joel obviously felt it too, and he grinned and flicked a bag of gold coins at Victor. Victor caught it, and he winked down at Yuuri when he looked up at Victor curiously. 

 

“On your head rest it,” Joel said in farewell. Victor laughed and tugged Yuuri away. Yuuri giggled, and Victor pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

 

“Come on, Victor,” Yuuri said, still smiling. “Put the gold away. We don’t want to tempt fate.” He took the pouch and tucked it into Victor’s bag. “Come on, I want to go look at the instruments they have!” Victor laughed again, a deep, clear sound, and warmth bloomed in Yuuri’s chest. 

 

“Let’s go then!” Victor tugged Yuuri to him and they ran through the crowd together. 

 

Joel watched them from his stall, settling back into his seat. 

 

“May fortune be in your favor, boy,” He murmured, a faint smile on his lips. “I can see you falling for this one, and I’m praying to Heir that he doesn’t break your heart.” 

 

Somewhere in the wind, Joel heard a chuckle.

 

……………

 

A few hours later, yuuri and Victor were on their way home when Yuuri grew limp and fell into Victor’s side. His happy mood was wiped away, and he gently walked Yuuri to the wall of a shop were they could rest. When Yuuri’s eyes opened, Victor stared worriedly down into them. 

 

“Yuuri?” He asked. 

 

“It’s Kitten,” Yuuri said sharply. “This way.” He turned and started running and Victor easily caught up to him and scooped him up. 

 

“I’m faster.” Was all he said. “Where?” 

 

Yuuri directed him through the crowds until they came to a stop and Yuuri scrambled down to lift up a black snake that Victor recognized. “Isn’t that one of yours?” He asked, but Yuuri was already off and Victor scooped him up again. 

 

“Follow the snake’s head,” Yuuri whispered to him, and so he did. Reaching out with his senses, he found that he could no longer sense Yuri, and that troubled him. As they passed an alley, the snake’s head swung towards it and Victor scrambled back and Yuuri forced his way out of Victor’s arms and into the small space. Victor heard Yuuri gasp and stepped into the small space after him, coming across A scene that made his vision go red. 

 

“Yura,” He whispered. 

 

His kitten was huddled against Yuuri, both kneeling inside a perfect circle resting on the ground. A shimmering bubble emerged from the circle and encased them in a pearlescent shield of magic. Seeing his two others safe, he turned red glowing eyes on the man standing, face furious, next to the shield. 

 

“ _ You,” _ Victor growled. The man’s gaze snapped towards him and he smirked. 

 

“What, are you here to rescue my Pussy?” 

 

Victor growled, a deep, threatening rumble that emanated from the back of his throat and came out drenched in aimless magic fueled by  _ pure fury, _ and the man’s facade finally cracked. 

 

“What, can you blame me for using her?” It came out panicked. “Look at her! She-” 

 

Victor had him by his throat pressed up against the wall. 

 

“Yuri,” He growled out, “Is neither yours, nor a thing to _ use. _ He is a thing to be cherished and  _ loved. _ ” He pressed harder against the man’s throat, and hands scrabbled at the one holding the man to the wall. “You are not even worthy to  _ look _ at him, much less to touch dirt that has been under his  _ foot _ .” 

 

“Victor,” Yuuri’s soft voice called. Victor hesitated only for a moment before throwing to the man to the stone pathway and crouching down next to the bubble. Yuuri looked up from Yuri and gestured him in. He pressed softly against the bubble but it gave around him, letting him through painlessly. He gently pressed a palm to Yuri’s cheek and he ached with the need to hurt someone when he flinched under his fingers. 

 

“Yura,” He called softly, “Yura, it’s me, it’s Victor.” 

 

“Vic?” Yuri said, his voice soft and choked. 

 

“I’m here,” Victor said. “Yuuri’s here, too.” 

 

“Yuuri?” Yuri said, softly. 

 

“Here, Sunshine.” 

 

“I want to go home,” Yuri said softly, refusing to open his eyes. 

 

“We’re going, Kitten. Would you mind if Yuuri took you? I have some unfinished business with this man.”

 

“Victor?” Yuri reached for him and Victor pulled him into his arms. Yuri pressed his face into Victor’s shoulder. 

 

“Would you like us to stay with you, Kitten? Do you want Yuuri to deal with the man or do you want both of us here?” 

 

“Give him to Nar,” Yuri said, softly. Yuuri nodded and tied the man up with vines with a snap of his fingers. 

 

Victor squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and then nodded. He adjusted his grip on Yuri and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

 

“Alright, Yura?” Victor asked quietly. Yuri paused for a moment before nodding slowly. 

 

“Don’t leave me alone?” He whispered. 

 

“Of course, Yura.” Victor replied. “Would you like to walk or do you want me to carry you?” 

 

Yuuri smiled softly at them, then diverted his attention to the man in his custody. 

 

“Carry, please.” 

 

Victor adjusted his grip again and slid a hand carefully under Yuri’s knees. He stood slowly, lifting his smallest lover easily. He cradled Yuri to his chest and pressed a kiss to his hair before saying, “I’m taking you home, now, Yuri.” Yuri just tightened his arms around Victor’s neck. 

 

Yuuri and Victor’s eyes met, and they came to the silent agreement that They would all train to be stronger. 

  
None of them would be hurt again if they could help it. 


	43. Surprised!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 43 EVERYONE
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!
> 
> Cyuteness to the extreme!!!!

Victor walked Yuuri to the door of Yakov’s institute, and they waited for Yuuri outside. 

 

Yuuri hurried down the stairs, dragging the man behind him and being none too gentle. The doors swung open for him and he found Nar sitting on a new cushion, his hair unbound and floating in the air around him as if he were in water. When Yuuri felt Nar’s aura zero in on the man behind him, Nar’s hair braided itself in a split second and looped into a half-bun on his head. He obviously struggled with the weight of it for a moment, and yuuri would have been amused if he hadn’t seen his Kitten half-naked and scrambling to get away from the man tearing his clothes off. He’d almost been unable to perform the simple repairing charm because of the worry and fury fighting for dominance inside of him. Nar cast a silent weightless spell on his hair before standing and striding over to Yuuri. 

 

“He came back, then?” Nar said to Yuuri. When Yuuri just stared at him, feeling horror and rage mount in his gut, Nar turned to the man and smiled sweetly at him. 

 

“Hello there, George. I thought I had cured you of this habit of yours?” Nar smiled brighter. “Are you secretly a masochist? I could have given you more if you had asked.” 

 

‘ _ He reeks of fear, my dearest. Hello, Hikari. The male who sells gemstones wished you and Victor’s relationship well, today.’ _

 

Yuuri blinked. The divine presence was focused around Nar, but a tendril was extended to him in tentative goodwill. It was nice to focus on something that didn’t include his two most precious people hurting, and he readily took the out. 

 

“Heir?” Yuuri asked tentatively. The presence enveloped him and then he couldn’t deny it anymore. 

‘ _ The one and only.’  _

 

“Well, technically,” Nar murmured, “there are thousands of heirs now, but no one can dispute that you were the first.” 

 

Yuuri felt the presence huff and Yuuri blinked again, a small smile making it’s way onto his lips. 

 

“Yuri is trusting him to you, so I will too,” Yuuri said softly to Nar. “Victor might want to come down and get in a punch or seven later, however.”

 

Nar smiled at him and nodded. “I will keep that in mind.” Yuuri nodded back to him and escaped up the stairs back to his lovers. When he stepped out of the door, Yuri glomped him and he staggered for a second before large, warm hands caught and steadied him. He smiled at the blonde in his arms sadly and ran a hand through Yuri’s hair before turning to Victor for a kiss. He pulled back and looked tiredly into Victor’s eyes. He tried a smile, but it didn’t seem to fit right in his face. 

 

“Let’s go home,” Yuuri said softly.

 

……………

 

When they reached their house, Yuuri was carrying Yuri without much trouble. Since he’d been in his fourth form, he’d noticed his strength slowly increasing, along with his senses, his magical sensitivity, his stamina, and his overall magical strength. It was interesting, and he wanted to test it out soon. Preferable somewhere isolated. Where he couldn’t hurt anyone.

 

Like a desert.

 

Yeah, that would work. 

 

Victor opened the door and Yuuri stepped inside. As soon as Victor closed and sealed the door with a spell, he was lifting both Yuuri and Yuri and carrying them swiftly through the house to their bedroom. 

 

‘ _ And Victor is  _ still _ hot when he throws his weight around,’ _ Yuuri thought, as he was lowered to the bed and his mouth was plundered. Yuuri kept one hand wrapped firmly around Yuri, but the other he threw haphazardly around Victor’s neck and pulled him in as close as possible. He felt Victor’s hand clutch at his hip and they were both breathing harshly when Victor abruptly pulled away. Victor pressed himself against Yuuri for a moment, grounding himself, before climbing to the other side of the bed and pulling Yuri into his arms, being gentle and firm all at once, as if wanting to reassure himself that his precious was there and okay while also making sure that he didn’t break.

 

Yuri curled into his embrace and Yuuri tentatively pressed a hand to Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri turned to look at him, so Yuuri scooted closer until Yuri was pressed up against Victor on one side and Yuuri on the other. Yuuri pressed soft kisses to Yuri’s neck and wrapped his arms around Yuri so that his hands lay on Yuri’s stomach, gently stroking the soft skin there through his shirt. Victor had one arm under Yuri’s head and gently caressed Yuuri’s face with his fingers. Yuuri fluttered his eyes shut and leaned into the touch, gently releasing his magic and letting it flow and surge in the air around and between them. 

 

No words were said, but and understanding passed between the three of them that they would never be alone again.

 

……………

 

When Yuri woke up, he was surrounded by warmth and could feel the magic around him again, thankfully. He shuddered and fell limp in his others’ arms, consenting to their soft touches and light kisses. He wanted to shift to his animal form, to be a tiger, but his magic was still locked inside of himself. He shifted around to that he was facing Yuuri and found bright eyes focused on his face worriedly. 

 

“Is there something I can help you with, Sunshine?” He stroked his hands down Yuri’s back and Yuri pressed close to him, his hands clutching at Yuuri’s clothes. 

 

“My magic is blocked,” he choked out quietly, “And I would feel safer if I could switch to my animal form.”

 

Yuuri’s brows furrowed, and he closed his eyes. Yuuri felt his magic mixing with his own and shivered in Yuuri’s grasp. Yuuri pulled him closer until he was pressed up against him and hummed quietly. Yuri felt a block give within himself and he gasped, the room quickly filling up with his magic. He smiled shakily at Yuuri and pressed a short, sweet kiss to Yuuri’s lips before shifting into a golden tiger with silver stripes. Yuuri pressed against Yuri’s soft fur and warmth and felt Yuri’s breath gust through his hair. He shifted and pressed his flank up against Yuri, cuddling up to him. He felt light, and he made a soft cooing sound as he nudged himself closer and closer to the tiger. He heard a snort and then a rumbling purring noise as a flat tongue swiped across his nose and the tiger’s tail curled around his hooves. 

 

...Hooves? 

 

Yuuri blinked his eyes open and stared down in surprise. He was a fawn. A pretty white fawn with silver speckles across his side, delicate looking legs and a cute little tail. He blinked up at Yuri, who was now much larger than him, and Yuri licked over his nose again, shuffling further down on the bed so that he could reach Yuuri’s body, and started grooming him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head away, giving Yuri more room. He tucked his little silver hooves under himself and started when he heard a surprised laugh from behind Yuri. He stood himself up on shaky legs and delicately picked his way around Yuri to Victor who was snuggling up to the tiger much like Yuuri had been several seconds ago. He cooed again and nudged Victor's arm, and then scrambled back when he rolled over. Victor's eyes lit when they landed on him, and he shivered.  Victor opened his arms and Yuuri walked carefully up to him before settling down, tucking his little hooves underneath him again. His body was barely the length of Victor's torso and he squeaked softly when Victor pet over his back.

 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, awed. Yuuri nuzzled Victor’s shoulder and shuffled so that he was pressed up against Victor’s warm side. He looked at Victor with his big, fawn eyes and bleated softly. Victor’s hand came up to carefully brush over his cheek and Yuuri pressed into the touch, closing his eyes. Yuuri felt a shift in magic on Victor’s other side and opened his eyes to watch as Yuri shifted. Instead of shifting human, he shifted into a kitten, and carefully climbed over Victor to curl up at Yuuri’s side. Yuuri curled his neck around the kitten and shifted his position so that Yuri was cocooned in warmth and fawn. 

 

Victor stared and rubbed his hands gently over the both of them, laughing softly and smiling brightly. Yuri cuddled closer and let out a small mew and Victor lifted Yuri’s paw with a finger gently, causing Yuri to let out another little mew and lick his finger. Yuuri lifted his head to lick over Yuri’s head and pressed up against Victor’s hand before settling down again. 

 

Victor stared and summoned crushed gems from his desk drawer and arranged them on the wall to mimic the picture in front of him. It matched the scene before him almost exactly, and he smiled, glad he’d taken the arts class when the mage-painter came through town. He embedded the bits into the wall and pressed a stasis spell over it, preserving it until the spell was broken or failed. 

 

Victor smiled softly and curled around his two little lovers. 

 

_ This _ was where he belonged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, another two coming today!


	44. Revelation III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS  
> PARENTS  
> SCHOOL  
> LIFE  
> BUT MOSTLY PARENTS
> 
> ALL THINGS 
> 
> I WANTED TO UPDATE AGAIN BUT I COULDN'T  
> ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> If your comments haven't been answered yet, that means that I am using it for inspiration for the next chap. 
> 
> Have fun!

When Yuuri woke up, it was to deep, body vibrations and soft fur. He opened his eyes to see gold. He lifted his head and his ears twitched when he realised that Yuri was curled around him in tiger form. He huffed and shook his head quickly. He looked around to see one of Yuri’s eyes staring at him in amusement. He huffed again and felt Yuri’s tail curl possessively around his neck. He blinked when his gaze passed Yuri. There, on the wall, lay a beautiful mosaic of a fawn and a kitten curled around each other. 

 

Yuuri stood and carefully picked his way out of Yuri’s embrace. He trotted to the edge of the bed and flicked his tail in nervousness before gently picking his ways down the nest of branches and onto the floor. His hooves made gentle clacking sounds against the wooden base that Victor chose for his bedroom floor. He trotted over to the mosaic and stared at it, pacing back and forth before it a few times, his ears flattening towards his head in embarrassment. That was a mosaic of  _ him, _ wasn’t it?

 

He felt Yuri shift his magic behind him and his ear flicked towards the cat shifter. He jumped slightly when two warm hands stroked over his sides and held him until he relaxed and stopped quivering. He turned to see Yuri staring down at him, and he rubbed his muzzle into Yuri’s face. Yuri laughed and Yuuri’s ears twitched with the sound. Yuuri’s ears swiveled to the right when he heard paper rustling and wood creak. He turned and saw Victor leaning back in his desk chair, turned to look at them with papers in his hand. He had a wide grin on his face and Yuuri licked Yuri’s cheek before trotting carefully over to Victor. He pushed off of the floor and rested his front hooves on the edge of the chair, nuzzling Victor a hello and turning his large eyes to the papers curiously. Victor stroked a warm hand down his neck and rested his hand on Yuuri’s flank. 

 

“I’m looking into registering you and Yuri as official mages.” Victor said softly, plucking at his blue shirt, which lay on the desk beside the papers. “And the head of the guard wants a full report of what happened with the Barbarians. There was another raid the other day.” At those words, Yuuri stiffened and Victor resumed his stroking. “Not by the same group that took you, love. A different faction. They were annoyed at me for killing all of them, but they were understanding after some convincing and proof that you were my soulmate.” And I also got confirmation,” He said a bit louder, after hearing Yuri move towards the door, “That I have more than one soulmate.” He winked at Yuuri before twisting around to look at Yuri, who’d paused at the door. “That was part of the problem, wasn’t it? That you thought only me and Yuuri were bonded.” Victor saw Yuri tense and smiled a little sadly. “Or maybe that our bond was stronger?” Yuri’s shoulders rose to protect his neck. “Well, Yuri, riddle me this. If Yuri and I haven’t consummated our bond with each other, but we have with you, which bonds do you think will be stronger?” Yuuri looked  up at Victor and nudged his thigh. Victor nodded and gave Yuuri’s cheek a gentle pat before smiling down at him. Yuuri shifted human with a slight grimace of concentration before padding quietly over to Yuri and drawing him into his arms. Yuuri huffed quietly. After his transition into his fourth form, he’d become smaller than even  _ Yuri _ , and he was a little disgruntled. His irritation melted away, however, When he felt Yuri rest his forehead on his shoulder. There was a wetness there, and Yuuri tightened his arms. 

 

……………

 

Yuri was-

 

He didn’t know how he felt. 

 

There was a confusing mix of happiness, sadness, and anger all mixed up inside of him. He clutched Yuuri closer to himself and just cried, letting everything out. He felt warm hands circle his waist from behind and a strong body press up against his own. Victor nuzzled into his hair and whispered a weightless spell, lifting them both easily and then canceled the spell when they hit the bed. 

 

Yuri was cocooned in warmth, surrounded by his-

 

His  _ soulmates _ .

 

They were both his soulmates and he cried harder when he realised why he’d run.

 

He wouldn’t run anymore. 

 

He wasn’t afraid to love them anymore. 

 

……………

 

Myrissa hummed as she brushed through her hair, the silked strands flowing through the bristles like water. She stared at her mirror, setting her brush down on the vanity. Instead of her flawless reflection staring back at her, she was observing the man making his way into her home. At the knock on the door, she tapepd the mirror, which rippled and then blanked, showing the reflection of the room. 

 

“Enter,” she called carelessly. 

 

“M-my lady,” a trembling voice called. “Y-your guest is here.” 

 

Myrissa hummed again and swiveled around in her chair, her long, blue skirts swishing around her. Her ebony locks fell in perfect, loose curls around her head, and her lips shone red and bright against her face. As the black- cloaked man entered the room, she raised a perfect, manicured eyebrow, the face of propriety. 

 

“Lord Weren,” She said, “You are much earlier than expected.” 

 

“Come now, Myrissa, you can’t tell me you would have waited if you’d found an ally knew of the servant who walked away with a case of your elf blood?” He answered, a raucous grin on his face. “Surely you expected me. Your glamours on the house and soundproofing spells are as impeccable as ever.”

 

The other eyebrow joined the first. “I cannot say that I would, but I would have at least sent you a message.” 

 

“Ah, but you have the means,” Lord Weren said, tapping his chest, indicating her magical core. “I can only send you correspondence at set times unless I want to sacrifice one of my Barbarians. I like my men,” He grinned. “These ones have been with me long enough to be obedient, but not mindless.”

 

Myrissa hummed idly and conjured a leather chair in front of her. “Have a seat, Lord Weren,” She invited cordially. “What is it that you’d wish to know?” 

 

Weren slid into his seat, never taking his eyes off of her. He leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands in front of him. “What know you of the location and mannerisms of the Three?” 

 

Myrissa smiled, her eyes sharp and gleaming like knives. She sat a little straighter and leaned forward slightly, inclining her head. Weren shivered under his gaze but kept his firm and met her eye for malicious eye. If anything, her grin grew wider, and he was reminded that this woman had killed off a clan of elves for their blood so that she could use it mixed with herbs as a beauty product. 

 

“ _ Much. _ ” 

 

Weren grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENT GIVE MY MUSE FUEL


	45. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle fluff. Shits about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! My beta and I parted ways, so I'm looking for another!   
> Besides that, enjoy the fluff, because we're going back to that dark place from the beginning chapters for a while.   
> Enjoy~!

Yuuri was in Yuri’s old room practicing his runes and Yuri was on the bed, propped up on a bunch of pillows, biting the end of a pencil and staring at the advanced transmutation assignment in front of him that Yakov had thrust on him as an ‘assessment’. He heard paper rustling and looked up to see Victor hunched over his desk, eyes furrowed. 

 

“Victor?” Yuri called hesitantly. Victor looked up at him and smiled slightly. 

 

“Yes, love?” 

 

“Why were you called to the palace?” 

 

Victor’s brows furrowed again and Yuri slid off of the bed and padded over to him when he opened his arms. Victor pulled Yuri onto his lap and buried his nose in Yuri’s hair. 

 

“They said they wanted a report of my latest trip with you because of the magical spike they picked up. At first they were more concerned about the forest, but as soon as I assured them that I did no damage to it, they were more concerned with whom I, ah,  _ dispatched _ .” 

 

Yuri smiled wryly. “And then?” 

 

Victor sighed and pulled him closer gently. “Then they wanted to know  _ why. _ ” 

 

Yuri scowled and turned to  _ look _ at Victor. “That’s personal information!”

 

Victor sighed again. “I know. But I couldn’t just tell them that, I could be charged for being uncooperative. So I had to tell them the  _ reason _ why it was private, because the Oracle was out. And when she came back, she confirmed that I have two big reasons to have personal information, and that I was bonded with and aware of both. The only other I’m bonded with besides Yuuri that I’m aware of is you,” Victor said, smiling. He nuzzled into Yuri and Yuri melted into his arms, going boneless. Victor chuckled and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s temple before sitting back and just holding him. 

 

They rested for a couple of minutes before Yuri built up courage enough to press a soft kiss to Victor’s cheek. Victor smiled down at him softly and brushed a stray hair from Yuri’s eyes before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. Victor’s smile was soft and gentle, and the way he looked at Yuri made something inside of him melt. 

 

“It makes me so happy that you know I love you, my beautiful lover,” Victor whispered to him, stroking his cheek. Yuri felt his insides melting and all he could do was stare back at Victor with his mouth slightly parted and his eyes wide. Victor chuckled again and nuzzled their noses together. Yuri smiled up at him, so brightly and happily that Victor froze, and he grinned beautifully in response. Yuri buried his head in Victor’s shoulder and made a happy sound. 

 

“You make me happy,” He murmured, and Victor’s smile grew wider. “You and Yuuri make me happy.” Victor nosed at Yuri’s hairline and Yuri giggled. Victor sighed again, happily, and stroked a large, warm hand over Yuri’s back. Yuri snuggled closer, and all was well. 

 

……………

 

Yuuri was  _ so  _ excited.

 

He’d convinced Victor to let him borrow several advanced books on runes and he was discovering that more and more of the assumptions he’d made about the subject that should seem obvious were ignored. He flipped through the most advanced book he had at the moment, skipping to the section on simple runes, and he grinned ferociously. 

 

Yes!

 

‘ _ Though more complicated runes have more specific effects, I have found that the most powerful happen to be one or two shape runes. Though the power required to make a circle a perfect shield is nigh impossible to achieve, if achieved, it has the potential to be the safest, most protected, impenetrable stronghold, or the most secure prison. Though the matter of entering and exiting is still an issue…’ _

 

So he  _ hadn’t _ hallucinated yesterday and he  _ had _ created a perfect shield. Though Victor had entered it. Did it have something to do with the caster’s mindset and goal for the rune? His thoughts were focused on protecting Yuri, so maybe Victor was allowed in because Yuuri considered him safe? 

 

He blushed at the thought. 

 

That was probably it, yeah. 

 

Yuuri buried his face in his hands with a groan and looked up sharply when he heard a snort. He saw Makkachin standing in the doorway, Semblance trailing behind him. He glared at Makka, but there was no heat behind it. He held out his arm to Sem and she drifted down to rest on his shoulders. 

 

Makkachin trotted over and fwumped onto the ground at Yuuri’s feet. Yuuri scratched at his ears and Makka huffed at him. He grabbed Yuuri’s cloak gently in his teeth and pulled Yuuri on top of himself. Yuuri went, laughing, and snuggled into Makkachin’s soft fur. 

 

“If you wanted a cuddle, you could have just asked, Makkachin,” Yuuri said, burying his head into Makka’s fur. “I like giving cuddles.” 

 

Makka snorted and rolled over, bringing Yuuri with him so that he lay horizontally across Makka’s back. Yuuri grinned and petted Makka for a moment before his eyes alit on two of the pages he’d drawn simple runes on. They’d been layered and he squinted at them for a moment before nudging the top one. It slid half an inch to the right, and the symbols glowed slightly under his enhanced vision. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he laughed brightly. 

 

Had he just discovered a new, working rune? 

 

Yes, yes he had. 

 

He traced the shape into the air carefully and poked it to get a feeling for what it would do. It was a mix of two arbitrary household spells, one to fill oil lamps and the other to light candles. He cocked his head and modified the rune, removing the restriction on the amount and placement of oil and also the placement base. He laughed and smothered Makkachin in a hug. 

 

“Thank you, Makka! This will stop anyone who tries to take me away from my mates or tries to take them away from me. I can defend myself with this. Thank you so much!” 

 

Makkachin wuffed and rolled on top of him, licking his face. Yuuri giggled and laughed. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face. 

 

No one could take advantage of him anymore. 


	46. Surprised!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNUGGLES AND SHENANIGANS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to you my lovelies! An extra long chapter for you!

“How are you doing that so easily, Love? Yura can only do it three times daily at maximum, and it feels as though you’re shifting every hour.” 

 

Yuuri lifted his head from where he was nuzzling the grass in a little clearing to look at Victor. He shifted quickly, proving Victor’s point, and steadied himself before wrapping himself in Victor’s arms. 

 

“I was waiting for him to figure it out himself,” Yuuri mumbled. “He would get annoyed if someone had to tell him, he would feel inadequate.” 

 

“He might,” Victor agreed with a grimace, “but he’s almost completely exhausting his magical core every time he shifts and yours doesn’t seem to make a dent at all.”

 

Yuuri sighed. “It’s soul magic. It has no affect on my core because I’m not using my core, I’m using my soul and my will.” Victor stared at him blankly. 

 

“What.” 

 

Yuuri shifted, a little uncomfortable. “Um, shifting into an animal is digging into your soul and finding the past shapes it’s taken. Yura is forcing his body into the shape with his magic instead of easing into it through his soul.” Victor was staring at him blankly and Yuuri cringed a little. “If he just found the shape in his soul and willed the change, then he wouldn't have so much trouble.” 

 

“Yuuri.” 

 

Yuuri flinched and refused to look up. “Y-yes?” 

 

“Are you telling me that I have wasted my life trying to force myself into a shape when I could have just meditated once and mastered it?” 

 

Yuuri swallowed and glanced up. Victor’s face was…

 

Well. 

 

His eyes were closed and his head was hung, his silver hair falling into his face. He had the most pained expression on his face and Yuuri flinched again before reaching to cup Victor’s face in his hands. He pressed a shy kiss to Victor’s lips and they quirked upwards almost imperceptibly. 

 

“Let's fix that now, yeah?” Yuuri said softly. Victor nodded his assent and Yuuri blew out a breath  before closing his eyes. He rested his forehead against Victor’s gently and pressed a tendril of his magic to Victor’s. Once the line was established, Yuuri touched his soul to Victor’s gently and they both gasped. Their soulbond snapped into place and they were both rooted into place, shocked. Yuuri gently shook his head and pressed an invisible finger to Victor’s soul. He directed Victor’s attention to it and Victor hummed in acknowledgement before Yuuri gently withdrew to his own body. He found, however, that the line he’d stretched between them would not retract. He dropped his hands from Victor’s face and delved into it. He was almost thrown out of his own head by his emotions. Their soul bond had formed and was  _ stronger _ than the one he held with Yuri. Without even trying, they’d bound their very lives together. 

 

Yuuri withdrew into his own head slowly, blinking lethargically as he exited his mind. There were two. He had a full soul bond with Victor, and also a full soul bond with Yuri. The two lines glowed brightly against his eyelids. 

 

No  _ wonder _ Yuri had felt so inadequate. They were bonded, but neither of them acknowledged it, or even knew it. That kind of treatment from both Victor and Yuuri would  _ definitely _ lead to mental breakdown. Now that he was aware, he was surprised that it hadn’t happened sooner. 

 

Yuuri started as soft fur brushed against his forehead. He opened his eyes fully and came face to face with a large, black wolf. It sat regally before him and he could sense that it was Victor. 

 

“Wonderful job, my love,” Yuuri said softly. “Your dream is now accomplished. Do you wish to try another animal?” 

 

The wolf promptly morphed into a python and raised it’s head to curl around Yuuri. Yuuri laughed and Victor hissed softly in his ear. 

 

“Yes,” Yuuri answered, amused, ‘Yura has one, too.” 

 

The python on his neck grew heavy, grew limbs and claws. Yuuri almost fell backwards onto Victor but the weight halved when Victor’s back half dropped gracefully to the ground. Yuuri turned to look at the reptilian head and smiled at the large, obsidian wings that flared from Victor’s back. The wings curled around him possessively and Yuuri hummed. He nuzzled the dragon on his back and Victor let out a rumbling purr that made Yuuri shiver. He felt an answering shiver down his bond with Yuri and felt the now tiger approaching swiftly. 

 

“Yura alert,” Yuuri mumbled softly. Victor looked at him and then at the golden tiger who’d just padded quickly into their clearing. Victor slipped off of Yuri’s back and slinked over to Yuri slowly. Yuri froze as soon as his eyes landed on Victor, but he did not growl, as if he knew instinctively that this was Victor. This just cemented the idea that Yuri and Victor had been bonded many years before. 

 

But when?

 

Yuri said Victor had never had to borrow magic, but then how did Yuri know? Had he been drawing from Victor without them realizing? 

  
  


Yuuri’s mind was running in circles around them, but all of his thoughts stopped when he felt Yuri trying to shift again. He stepped quickly forward and grasped Yuri’s fluffy head gently between his hands. 

 

“Stop,” He said softly, but authoritively. Yuri froze, and Yuuri stroked over his neck gently. 

 

“You were about to seriously hurt yourself, Yura. Do you dislike your progress that much?” 

 

Yuri’s head grew limp and Yuuri pressed it back up and settled it carefully on his shoulder. 

 

“I know how to help you. I figured you would want to learn it on your own, but if you’re going to try suicide I might as well, right?” Yuuri said lightly. Yuri was trembling and Yuuri held him tighter.

 

“It’s soul magic. Don’t focus on your core. Touch your soul lightly, like this-” Yuuri reached gently through their bond. It was a little dull from disuse, but as soon as Yuuri went gently through it, it lit like a beacon, the dullness falling away like dust. 

 

He brushed against Yuri’s soul and a few moments later he had a trembly blonde in his arms. He cuddled Yuri close to his chest and pressed a kiss to his head, a little shaky himself. Victor wrapped them both in his arms and Yuri cried quietly. Yuuri shifted to dragon form and nudged Yuri, who blinked blearily at him before shifting his weight slowly and shifting himself. All three of them cuddled in a heap together, pearl by obsidian by iridescent blue-green, stretched out and sprawled over each other. Big black wings rose to cover them all and they laid there, dozing, until twilight. 

 

……………

 

As it turned out, Yuuri was the best shifter, and he declared (after the day spent in dragon form and careful deliberation), that he was most comfortable in his dragon form. Now that they were linked through their souls and the bonds were the strongest they were going to get, they could speak telepathically to each other. Yuuri decided that he would spend the next two days riding around on Yuri’s shoulder. There was a rune he wanted to pound into Yuri’s head that would draw out his magic if it was ever trapped again. 

 

Over the course of those two days, Victor grew more and more curious as to what they were doing. He, of course, as the only one with an actual job, was filling out paperwork for the High-Mage. The position had been offered to him several times, but he’d refused. He loved his traveling and his home life too much to be tied down by a title. 

 

He was in his room at his desk, two stacks in front of him. The finished was depressingly much shorter than the unfinished stack, and he was beginning to suspect that whoever had given him his stack had compressed it with magic so that he would actually agree to take it all. 

 

He’d have to go back to running diagnostics over his paperwork again. 

 

Victor sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Makkachin wagged his tail from the floor at his feet and Victor leant back with a sigh. That was another 500 pages done. He heard giggles and the pattering of feet rush by his door and stared hard at it. Makkachin stood and nudged him continuously until he stood up. He chuckled a bit. 

 

“Okay, Makka, I’m going. Look I’m up, see?” He pushed the door open and started down the hallway towards his lovers. 

 

…………...

 

Yuri was worried about Victor. 

 

He always had a stack of paperwork when he came home from the palace, but he was usually done in an hour or two, the next morning if the stack was large. It had been three days, and not only had Victor only emerged from the house  _ once _ to go to the forest with Yuuri and himself, but he had only emerged from his room three times, trip excluded. So when Yuuri draped himself across Yuri’s shoulders the morning after, Yuri talked to him about it. They decided that they would leave Victor alone until he finished or came out to talk to them. It was unhealthy for him to be in that room all day so he should finish as soon as he could and be done with it. 

 

Yuri smiled as he felt Yuuri’s dragon form shrink a little more and curl tightly around the back of his neck. Yuri was sitting on his chair next to the fireplace and had a book of runes out in his hands. Yuuri had thoroughly drilled the basics into his head for the past two days and Yuri was now proficient enough to make his own basic runes. Yuuri snuggled in closer and Yuri bit his lip so that he didn’t giggle. Yuuri’s head was resting just behind his left ear, and whenever Yuuri moved or breathed, it became harder and harder for Yuri to keep his giggles in. He’d given up on his book several minutes ago. Yuuri sneezed, and Yuri burst out giggling for a few moments. His hand flew to cover his mouth, but he couldn’t stop himself. Yuuri’d frozen with the outburst, but he rubbed against the skin there and Yuri pushed him off. Yuuri crawled right back up and nuzzled Yuri’s skin again. Yuri shot out of the chair and rushed to the door, giggling all the way. Yuuri shot off after him and jabbed gently at the soft ticklish spot he found as Yuri ran. They ran all the way across the house until Yuri fell on the floor just inside the door leading outside. 

 

“I give! I give, Yuuri. Have mercy!” Yuri gasped out, smiling broadly.  Yuuri promptly shifted human and glomped Yuri, landing right on top of him. He smiled at Yuri and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s shoulders. 

 

“You’re mine now!” Yuuri giggled. He brushed his nose up against Yuri’s and Yuri giggled with him. 

 

“Do you think you can share?” 

 

Yuuri sat up and turned around, startled at the voice. His face brightened instantly when he saw Victor. Victor was leaning up against the wall, smiling softly at them. Yuuri scrambled up and pulled Yuri up after him before rushing at Victor and burying his face in Victor’s chest. He giggled more when he realised he was the perfect height to suck Victor’s nipple. That was good to know for future reference. Yuri came up behind him and plastered himself to Victor’s other side. Yuuri could feel the tension bleeding from Victor’s shoulders and was immensely glad that Victor had decided to take a break. 

 

“How come you have so much paperwork, Victor?” Yuri asked curiously. “You’re usually done within the first day or so.” 

 

“I am,” Victor agreed, nodding. “But someone put a compression spell on the stack without me noticing and I have to get it all in in four days. Since I agreed to take it, I have an obligation to finish it.” Yuri scowled and Victor smiled. Trust Yuri to become indignant and angry on your behalf. 

 

“Can we help, any?” Yuuri asked curiously. He stared up at Victor with his big eyes and Victor felt himself wavering. “You’re seriously overworked and you didn’t actually agree to take this many, you had no idea, right? Are you still obligated to do it by yourself?” Yuuri looked so  _ sad _ for Victor that he felt his resistance breaking down. 

 

“You can help, if you really want to, but try to copy my handwriting if you can. I don’t know if it’s illegal or not, but it’s more important to get all of this done. Most of it is theory that is going to be printed over the school year and distributed over the break so that teachers and students can get their hands on it.” 

 

“Victor,” Yuri said. Victor’s eyes flicked to him immediately and Yuri flushed lightly. “You have no idea how much paperwork there is left, do you?” He said, accusingly, leveling a glare at him. Victor scratched the back of his head and looked around at the walls laughing nervously. Yuuri smiled at them and took their hands. 

 

“Let’s get started, then!” 

 

Victor and Yuri grinned and followed after him. 


	47. Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY LOVELIES  
> I HAVE RETURNED FOR AN INSTANT TO POST THIS FOR YOU  
> and then I will return to my cave of fluffy blankets, long fic readings, forced schoolwork, cough drops and sniffles.   
> (That means i'm sick)
> 
> I hope you really enjoy this it has a bit of everything, some mundane here, some fluff there, a dash of angst and potentially damaging plot reveal there, you know, the usual. XD  
> Have fun, my lovelies!  
> And welcome to those of you who are NEW! There should be more than usual as this break was *coughs* ah, a little lot longer than I intended. *shifty eyes*
> 
> I am grateful to all of you!

The first thing that they’d done was remove the enchantment on the stack. As it  had turned out, Victor had gotten the  _ full _ stack, and had already worked through four people’s papers. He had yet to reach his own, which rested at the bottom of the pile. Yuri was livid, but Yuuri convinced him, steel in his eyes, that the best way to scorn the person who had done this to Victor was to finish it all with excellence. Victor had looked at him then, had taken in his expression and his stance, the fire in his eyes, and had smiled a little sadly. Yuuri smiled back at him and Yuri waved a simple spell that numbered the backs of all of the papers so they would not lose track. 

 

Victor dutifully handed off the runes to Yuuri and the theories for gesture-less, spell-less magic to Yura. He himself took the divination stack and they all settled down. Yuuri, though he had the largest stack, was done first and he stretched as he stood. He rolled his shoulders and padded quietly behind Yuri’s chair, peering over his shoulder. He pointed at a little scythe shaped mark and tilted his head at it. Yuri felt the gesture and glanced back to follow Yuuri’s eyes to the little mark. 

 

“It’s the symbol for gesture-less magic.” Yura said softly. “I think it means ‘pure’ but I’m not sure.” 

 

“Pure power,” Yuuri replied back, his brows furrowed. “It’s Gilnean, you know that kingdom of elves who were supposedly created by us especially? It’s in their ancient language, it’s almost dead.” Victor was staring at him, and he shrugged a little. “One of the prisoners who I was permitted contact with in the first year was a native Giln. He was a scholar, and I do have eidetic memory.” 

 

“No wonder you’re so good at runes!” Victor said smiling. “The Giln civilization  _ created _ them. They are tied so closely together that it must come naturally to you.” Yuuri blushed a little and nodded. 

 

“Why were you staring at it so intensely?” Yuri asked softly. “You looked as if you were scared or confused.” 

 

“It took me a moment to recognize it,” Yuuri replied, his attention going back to the symbol, “Because it doesn’t look exactly like the rune for power. It has a little flag here,” He traced it, “At the top, that reminds me of the symbol for royalty.” 

 

Yuuri frowned when he realized they didn’t know what that meant. The revelation came in the form of his others’ blank stares. 

 

“It’s the insignia of a royal family.” Yuuri murmured. “How did it get turned into a symbol that means gesture-less magic?” Victor’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 

 

“Really?!” His eyes were bright and he looked  _ so _ excited Yuuri couldn’t contain a smile. Yuri stayed quiet, everything about him still. Victor caught sight of Yuri’s face and his smile faded. “Yura?” He asked quietly. Yuri’s head snapped up and towards Victor, and then he relaxed and settled back into his chair with a sigh and a huff. 

 

“I’m fine.” Yuri bit out. 

 

“You’re obviously not,” Yuuri said softly, raising an eyebrow, “Or we wouldn’t have had to ask. What is it, kitten?” Yuuri inquired, running his hands through Yuri’s hair. 

 

“I-” Yuri took a deep breath and stood. He walked to the opposite side of the bed and rested his head in his hands. Yuuri and Victor could see that he was trembling from across the room. They exchanged a look and quickly sat on either side of Yuri. 

 

“I- my parents often told me that that was the symbol of my birthright when I was little.” Yuri said softly. “I thought it was because they initially knew I was a mage, but now I’m not so sure.” 

 

Victor frowned and met Yuuri’s equally worried gaze around Yuri’s hunched figure. “We could ask them, if you’d like, Yura,” Victor said softly. “I could have the letter to them by this evening and also give them a method of fast reply, if you’d like.” 

 

“No, I-” Yuri was trembling. “No. It’s fine. I don’t need to contact them, I just-” He laughed a little breathlessly. “I’m a little shaken.” Yuuri reached out to draw Yuri into an embrace but as soon as his hand touched Yuri’s arm, Yuri was standing and steadfastly not looking at them. “I’d like some time alone. I’ll be in the library, okay?” 

 

And he was gone. Victor looked over at Makkachin, but he was already up and making his way through the doorway. Yuuri shifted over and pressed himself against Victor’s side. Victor pulled Yuuri into his lap and they just held each other for a few minutes. 

 

Yuuri got up first, returning to his seat at the desk and starting the paperwork back up. Victor paused behind Yuri’s chair and stared at his portion of the desk before snorting and sitting in his own seat with a small smile. When Yuuri looked over curiously, Victor shot a little grin at him. 

 

“He took his paperwork.” Yuuri smiled a little and shook his head. 

 

Their kitten was nothing if not thoughtful.

 

……………

 

Yuri was so  _ confused. _

 

He’d been torn from his very specific views on what had happened to him during his childhood and been thrown in a new direction. If the symbol was his birthright and he’d been given to them  _ ‘For a good price,’ _ then who the hell were his birth parents and  _ why _ had they  _ sold _ him? He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes and slumped into his comfy chair. He flicked his fingers at the fireplace and froze the flames, considering them. He flicked his fingers again and the fire continued moving. He stared into them with his chin cradled in his hand and thought. His caretakers had bought him for research, or so he assumed. His so called ‘Father’ had never been around him without a notebook and his mother always intentionally put him in situations where he could have hurt himself. He was aware they held no love for him at this point, he knew they left because he’d grown close to Victor, a very powerful, very magic-sensitive, very influential mage, he remembered his father stripping his room of all the things his caretakers had bought for him, remembered his mother’s slightly annoyed face when she said they were done with their experiments, that they didn’t need the money anymore. 

 

The money? 

 

They wouldn’t have been paid to look after him if they’d bought him. So he’d been, what? What do you call it when you pay someone else to experiment on your kid because you are squeamish about getting your hands dirty?

 

His parents had gotten paid to keep him, from a royal family, paid to  _ experiment _ on him and turn in the results. 

 

Well now he just wanted to know  _ why. _  He sighed and pulled the paperwork he had left over the writing stone in his lap. 

 

The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could sit his mates down and bare his soul to them. 

 

Somehow he was both frightened and excited by the prospect. 

 

……………

 

Five hours later, Makkachin trotted back into the room with Yuri trailing behind him, carrying a tall armload of paper. He thunked it down on his desk and checked the number order of his stack for a fourth time. He swept his stray hairs behind his ears and froze his papers together. He separated the taller stack already sitting on the desk and place his carefully in between page 2000 and 4000, carefully replacing 4001 to 5995 back on top. Yuri turned and splayed himself across the bed with a soft groan. He wiggled a little when the branched slipped off his shoes and brushed over the soles of his feet. 

 

Victor carefully set pages 5996 and 5997 on top of the stack and approached the bed. 

 

“Yura?” He called softly. Yuri rolled over to face him and smiled a little sadly. He held out and arm and Victor slid himself onto the bed, pressed up against Yuri’s side. Yuri nestled into his form and hummed softly as Yuuri’s magic filled the room. Papers flew in an undulating river around the room for all of two minutes as Yuuri reversed the number order so that one sat proudly on top and cast a rune that acted as a stasis charm with a flick of his fingers. He eased his frame onto the bed and rolled so that he was pressed up against Yuri’s other side, his eyes closed. He nudged at the dampeners the other two had placed on their magic and they slowly let them go. Yuuri sighed contentedly and nuzzled his head between Yuri’s shoulder blades when they finally relaxed and let their magic flow about the room freely. 

 

“I’m bringing you both to the palace tomorrow,” Victor mumbled softly. “I need to register you both as competent mages and my mates. Once I do that, we won’t have to worry about facing retribution from the crown for protecting each other. They won’t be able to fault us, fine us, imprison us or harm us if we act in defense of our mates, even if we harm the king himself so long as he attacked first.” Victor rambled. “It will be good protection for what’s to come.” Yuri shifted and pulled Yuuri over himself so that Yuuri as sandwiched between himself and Victor. He curled around Yuuri and Victor curled around him. 

 

“No one will be able to harm my mates anymore,” Victor murmured, his words fading out to almost incoherent syllables. 

 

“My mates,” He murmured, and then a string of incomprehensible sounds. 

 

Yuri smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos soothe my sickness(not really), get my muse working(yes really), and requests build new fics and chaps! Feel no fear, we're all friendly here. XD


	48. Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor, Yuuri, and Yuri all go for a stroll through the castle grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK MY LOVES
> 
> I'm sorry I took so long!
> 
> I have another story up, called Verulfr. It's based on a folk tale called 'The Lay of the Werewolf' by some French woman way back.   
> I have about half of it up at this point.   
> Take a gander! 
> 
> (Life got in the way. Life sux.)

Yuuri woke up shrieking to the sensation of being tickled on both of his sides. Laughs and giggles bubbled out of him and he saw a flash of blonde and bright blue-green accompanied by a wide grin. When Yuri finally relented, Yuuri was gasping and heaving for breath, and both Yuuri and Yuri were giggling softly. Victor was rubbing is eyes and glaring sleepily at them both. Yuuri giggled again and rolled to face Victor. He rubbed his nose gently alongside Victor’s neck and Victor melted, groaning softly. Victor, seeing Yuri’s smirk, reached around Yuuri to startle another fit of giggles from Yuri by tickling his nose with the tip of Victor’s finger. When Yuuri finally pulled away to smile up at Victor, Victor was boneless, a soul-deep peace settled over his whole body. Yuuri kissed him for several moments. He pulled back and whispered, ‘good morning,’ before leading a still giggling Yuri to the door. 

 

“We’re getting breakfast!” Yuuri called. Yuri giggled one last time before both closed the door gently. 

 

A good morning, indeed. 

 

Victor lay still for a few moments more before he forced himself up. He sent two minor cleaning spells at his clothes, one to repel liquids and the other to repel dirt, dust, and powders, and then slipped his blue mage-shirt over his head. He tugged on a pair of his nice leather pants and sent a strand of magic towards his hair, untangling it. He stumbled out the door, yawning, and followed his other’s auras to the dining room. The large live oak table had been levitated to the far wall, the fireplace was lit, and the drapes on the wall of windows were nowhere to be seen. Victor stepped into the room cautiously, turning at the sound of giggles. He found Yuuri and Yura in a nest of sorts, wrapped up in what looked like the drapes, as well as their cloaks with a basket of fruit between them. They were tucked into the corner on the wall of the fireplace, and the long board that made up the table hid them from view from the door. Yuri held out an orange to him, and Victor smiled before plucking it out of his hand and thanking him by dropping to his knees and plundering Yuri’s mouth. 

 

When Victor pulled away, Yuri had a dazed grin on his face. 

 

“What was that?” He asked, still slightly out of it. “How do I get it to happen again?” 

 

“That,” Victor said, a growl lining the edges of his voice, “Was my revenge for not getting a good morning kiss from you. And this,” He continued, gently grasping the back of Yuri’s neck so that they were staring into each other’s eyes, “Is my good morning kiss.” 

 

Victor took his time, sweeping his tongue gently around Yuri’s mouth. When he pulled back, Yuri looked even more dazed, his eyes were unfocused. 

 

“Good  _ morning _ ,” Yuri breathed, and Yuuri giggled. 

 

Victor slipped between Yuri and Yuuri in the nest and peeled his orange. Yuri flopped backward and nuzzled into Victor’s chest, popping another grape into his mouth. His cheeks were a light rosy color, and they burst into a fascinating vermillion when Victor sucked his thumb into his mouth to clean it of fruit juice. Yuuri’s cheeks reddened as well, as soon as he saw where Yuri was looking. Victor, oblivious, devoured his orange. 

 

……………

 

Yuuri stared, wide-eyed, at the looming building in front of them. 

 

He hadn’t anticipated the palace being so  _ freaking huge. _ He shook himself and hurried to catch up to Victor and Yuri. Victor he could understand being unfazed, he had to come to this place almost every month since he turned seventeen, but Yuri? 

 

He peeked at Yuri’s face and winced. 

 

Ah. 

 

Yuri’s face was set in stone, his eyes staring steadily in front of himself. 

 

Well, that could either be because of the guards at the portal mistaking him as a girl or the reminder that Victor was put in a situation that could have potentially lost him his job or a combination of the two. 

 

“Alright,” Victor said, stopping. Yuuri could see a faint blueness right in front of Victor’s face and could  _ feel _ a humming vibration from what appeared to be a shield that kept anyone not… _ something _ out. 

 

“This is the mage wing of the castle. Anyone who is not a registered magic user or not accompanied by a registered magic user cannot enter and gets a little bit of a shock for trying.” electricity cracked along the outer edge of the shield as if to prove his point. “Yeah, you’re vindictive and don’t like me, I get it,” Victor murmured. Yuuri heard faint laughter and frowned a little. 

 

What the  _ heck _ was going on? 

 

Victor pressed a hand to the shield and reached out his other hand to Yuri. When they touched, the electricity jumped to Yuri and danced around him for a moment. A jewel as blue as Victor’s shirt appeared on a silver chain in front of Yuri. Yuri cautiously put it on and Victor smiled at him. Victor reached out his hand to Yuuri for the same and Yuuri joined their hands, twining their fingers. The electricity jumped to him and he shivered under it. It was warm and bright, surrounding him in a cocoon of blue flickering light. When it retreated, Yuuri was left with a faint blue glow, and Victor stared at him for a moment before laughing and shaking his head. 

 

“Well that fixes that,” He said, smiling. “I don’t have to register Yuuri anymore, he was recognized by the castle as either a mage or a god.’ Victor tilted his head. “Maybe both? I can’t actually tell.” 

 

Yuuri looked mollified. “What on earth does  _ that _ mean?” 

 

“We’re due for an audience with the king after we turn in the papers,” Victor replied. “Which I would have had to do anyway, to report the fact that we did all of the paperwork. Now I get to take you both with me.” Victor grinned and Yuuri gave a nervous smile. 

 

The three of them passed through the blue barrier without any trouble and set off towards the tall tower in the center of the blue field of magic. 

 

……………

 

Victor undid the compression spell on the stack of papers and handed one-third to each of his mates. He pushed the door to the tower open and entered with a smile plastered on his face. 

 

The blue-haired male sitting at the desk lifted his head and Yuuri was struck by his violet eyes. 

 

“Master Victor,” He said dryly. 

 

“Mage Darius,” Victor replied curtly. “I have the paperwork I finished.”

 

“So you do. You seem to have too much. Who are these two?” He purred.

 

Victor’s smile turned feral. “My reasons. They accompanied me to the palace so I could get them registered, and offered to come here with me to turn the papers in. They did help with them, after all.”

 

“It’s not exactly tradition to let others touch legal documents, Master Victor,” He smiled. “Surely you were aware of this?” 

 

“It’s not exactly tradition to hand one mage who is settling their two newly mated soulmates all of the paperwork that was supposed to be handed out to all of the mages either, is it, Darius?” Victor’s smile turned more genuine. “Although if I remember correctly, it was your brother who handed me the stack.” 

 

Darius’s face contorted. “Who the  _ hell _ thought it was a good idea to have him fill in for me? He has  _ no idea _ of what to do and knows nothing about the inner workings of this place. He’s a  _ shepherd _ for Heir's sake!”

 

Victor shrugged. “Regardless, he was. I completed the stack and am now handing them all to you.” 

 

“And two days early.” Darius commented, “I have to say, I am impressed.” 

 

“Thank you. But no, today was my deadline. Mage Master wanted to send me on another mission and I was needed to start debriefing or searching for a replacement today.” 

 

“Ah.” Darius winced. “Well I’ll file a complaint for both the fact that you were given all of it and the fact that my idiot of a brother was filling my post when Master Mage sent me off to Partisia. You’ll have to file a complaint after you get your reasons filed with Shaira.” 

 

“Oh, she’s back?” Victor asked curiously, setting his stack on the counter in front of Darius, “I was unaware. I thought she was supposed to be gone for another half-year?” 

 

“Well either she finished early, she sent a clone, or the Master Mage called her back.”

 

Victor smiled at him and gestured his two mates forward. “This is Yuri,” He said as Yuri stepped up to place his portion of the stack on the counter. Yuri scowled and Victor set his hand at the back of his neck gently. Yuri closed his eyes for a moment before stepping out of the way so that Yuuri could approach the counter. “This is Yuuri.” Yuuri gave a shy smile after he set his stack down and Darius smiled. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you two.” 

 

“I’ll be seeing you later, Darius,” Victor called, “I’d like to talk to you about some of the things I found when we were going through the stack.”

 

Darius nodded. “Of course. I’m released at sunset today, so if you’d like to talk soon, I’ll be in the garden as soon as I’m released. I was planning to go there anyway, I’d like to try more grafts for my garden back home.” 

 

Yuuri perked up and Victor laughed lightly. “Would you mind terribly to showing Yuuri some of your work? He has a special connection to magic pertaining to plants and wildlife.”

 

“I’d love to.” Darius smiled. 

 

“See you at sunset, then,” Yuuri gave a small wave and Victor took his other hand gently before leading them both out. 

 

“He was, um interesting,” Yuuri commented as soon as the door shut. 

 

“Good interesting or bad interesting?” Victor asked.

 

“I don’t know? His aura was weird. It was green, but it moved like a blue aura would.” 

 

Victor smiled bemusedly. “He’s half mer and half druid. I didn’t pick that up till our fourth meeting.” Yuuri smiled tentatively up at Victor and Victor smiled down at him. Victor grasped Yuri’s hand as well and Yuri started before smiling up at Victor shyly.  Victor grinned, and they all headed towards the palace center. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE THIS MADE YOU HAPPY.
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment, if you think it was bad, or good or funny or sweet or whatever.   
> Kudos and comments keep my muse fed!


	49. Palace II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Yuuri meet the Prince of Kashin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was researching some stuff to make the chap more accurate and I found out that Kubo stated that the rings from ep 10 weren't a sign of engagement. They were a sign of SOULMATES.   
> WHOAH

 

Zmaj- zm-ah-i

 

As they approached the palace center, both Yuuri and Yuri noted that they seemed to be passing through numerous wards as if they weren’t even there.

 

“Victor?” Yuri asked, “What are these?” He gestured to a faintly purple shield. 

 

Victor grimaced at him. “Those are the defenses.” 

 

Yuuri looked affronted. “ _ These _ are their defenses? I could tear these down in half a second!” 

 

Victor huffed. “That’s what  _ I _ said! The mages that put them up treat them as a formality, and don’t actually put any effort into them. Because of the blue shield, they feel as though they shouldn’t have to put up any defenses. Anyone who can get past the blue shield  _ has _ to be someone good in their eyes.”

 

“Not that the blue shield isn’t ingenuos, because it is,” Yuri said, “I’m sure there were people who the shield didn’t approve who get in. Otherwise, it would be very inconvenient. There’s a deity of some sort keyed to it, isn’t there? What happens if one of their children or a blessed wants to go in? The deity won’t see them as a threat. And unless it’s something like Yuuri has, can’t the objects be given to someone else to use?” 

 

Victor smiled a little grimly. “Exactly, kitten. I see it as a serious flaw in design. There should be a secondary shield just behind the first that reads intention or thought.”

 

“They could even use magical signatures for it,” Yuuri added, “For the recognition purposes. Any unauthorized magic items would be unable to cross it unless they’re in a bag carried by someone with a magical aura set into a ward stone. They could even set it to keep certain people out, if they’re magical enough.”

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I did just record that,” Victor commented, “I might show it to the prince in private later and I wanted to see if you had any good ideas for the house so that that thing that broke through the wards before can’t get back in.” 

 

Yuuri smiled and Yuri shrugged. 

 

“Why the prince and not the king?” Yuuri asked curiously. 

 

“You’ll see.” Victor said. 

 

He led them down a side hallway to a nondescript wooden door. He knocked on it softly. 

 

“Come in,” The voice was soft and tenor. 

 

Victor pushed the door open slowly and Yuuri’s eyes opened wide when the auras of about fifty people hit him all at once. He stayed standing, barely, and only with help from Yuri. Victor felt it through the bond and sent a hum of concern towards him. Yuuri placed a hand on Victor’s back discreetly once he was steady and smiled a little when some tension drained out of Victor’s shoulders. 

 

The room was long and had a row of nine door-sized windows to their right. It confused Yuuri for a moment, as they entered the room from the middle of the building. He realised after a moment that the windows were actually portals, and admired the intricate spellwork blanketing each window. The one the farthest away interested him the most, as he thought he saw what looked like a fish swim by the window. 

 

To the left was a long black silk curtain that spanned the length of the room. It fluttered softly and Yuuri realised that all of the auras were behind the curtain. 

 

“Master Victor,” The soft voice said, “I was expecting you, but not your reasons.” 

 

“The deity has recognised one of my reasons as a mage.” Victor stated equally soft, “And as it states in the book, I brought him here after finishing work that I had to attend to immediately.”

 

A small, white-haired boy stepped through the curtain and he smiled sweetly at them. His eyes had the same faint silvery-white sheen as Nar’s. His hair was long and silky and was braided and twisted intricately. The braid itself was thicker than the small man’s wrist and just brushed his ankles. Yuuri guessed that his hair had to be at least twice the length of the boy himself. His eyes shone silver and Yuuri realised with a start that his whole eyes were the same silvery-white color. He was dressed in fluttery silks in a silver than had a blue sheen.

 

“Hello, Victor,” The man said softly. His face seemed lit with amusement. “Who do you have with you?” 

 

“This is Yuuri,” Victor said, pulling Yuuri forward gently, “And this is Yuri.” He pressed Yuri forward a few steps and rested his hand in between Yuri’s shoulder-blades gently. He sent a wave of  _ calmsafe _ through the bond and felt Yuri relax slightly. 

 

“Greetings to you both,” The man smiled. “I am Zmaj. I will be the one leading you to the prince.” Zmaj smiled at them and Yuuri smiled tentatively back. Yuri’s lips upturned slightly and he sent a look back at Victor. Victor grinned at him and wiggled his eyebrows, causing Yuri to snort and smile brightly. Zmaj turned and glided over the floor to the curtain. He pushed a section back and stepped through, holding it open for the other three. 

 

Yuuri glanced around curiously and eyed the long golden curtain that spanned the other side of the room. In the center of the room stood a raised platform. A small throne sat at the front of the platform and a large, fluffy looking bed just  _ begging _ to be napped on sat behind it. Both Yuuri and Yuri were eyeing the bed speculatively and Victor had to pretend to cough to hide his grin. 

 

After Yuuri was finished eyeing the room, he turned his gaze to Yuri only to see him stock still and staring on the young man who sat on the throne. He mouthed a name and swayed gently. Yuuri reached out a hand to grasp his arm gently and pulled Yuri to his side. Victor couldn’t spare a glance for them, but their bond hummed with confusion. 

 

“Master Victor,” The man on the throne said, his brown eyes peircing, “What brings you here today?” His voice was a deep baritone, a rough but pleasant sound.

 

Victor bowed, his face blank. “Someone assigned Darius’ brother to his position while he was unavailable. I was given all of the paperwork for that week. I have completed it and turned it in because Mage Master would like to speak to me about sending me on another mission. I am here to register the two behind me as my mates and because the Blue Deity recognised Yuuri, one of my mates, as a mage.”

 

The man smiled. “Rise, Master Victor. Ease.” Victor unbent himself and his shoulders relaxed marginally. “I’ll look into the paperwork situation for you. It could have been a mistake, but it’s more likely to have been deliberate. It’s well known that you often come in first to collect your paperwork.” Victor nodded. “Thank you for completing it. Which stack did they hand you?” 

 

“The stack of teaching materials.” 

 

The man on the throne whistled softly. “Wasn’t that over 5000 pages?” 

 

Victor nodded, smiling a little. “6000.” 

 

The man shook his head in disbelief. “You and your miracles, honestly.” He gave a light chuckle. “I will let the Mage Master know that they are to pick someone else unless it is an emergency straight away. Zmaj, will you send the message now, please?” 

 

Zmaj nodded and a wisp of silver magic flew from his fingers and into a wall. 

 

“You may register your mates with the same privileges as yourself to start with,” The man said, “And then we will see whether they get jobs here for themselves. Of course, any higher-level clearances they receive separately will transfer to the rest of you automatically, but I will see to it that they are added anyway, just to make sure.” 

 

Victor smiled. “Thank you, majesty.” 

 

The man leaned his chin on his hand and smiled fondly. “I said ease, Victor. No need to call me that.” Victor shrugged lightly and The man gave another light chuckle. “May I see your mate who was recognised?” Victor looked to Yuuri Yuuri sent a small wave of acceptance through their bond. Victor hesitated for only a moment longer before nodding. The man rose and came down from his throne to come stand in front of Yuuri, who had stepped forward. 

 

The man’s eyes were strict, but kind, and there were light laughter lines on his face. He had a chiseled physique and he was at least half a head taller than Yuri, but slightly shorter than Victor. He towered over Yuuri, but Yuuri didn’t feel intimidated. He stared calmly up into the man’s eyes and smiled a small smile. The man’s eyes crinkled in a smile and he bowed to Yuuri. 

 

“My name is Otabek Altin, Prince of Kashin. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mage Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALSO found out that in the anime, Otabek is actually shorter than Yuuri. I didn't think Otabek was that short!


	50. Palace III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one you've been waiting for, if you read the summary of the next one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not? XD  
> You get a glimpse of an explanation when the next story starts, and that'll be in a month. 
> 
> Have fun!

Yuri made a choking sound and a steady, overwhelming  _ confusedpanicdisbelief _ flooded from his mind through the bonds. 

 

“Bekka?” Yuri croaked out, and several things clicked into place for Yuuri. Yuri’s confusion, his fixation on the prince, the rune his caretakers (Yuuri  _ refused _ to call them his family) told Yuri belonged to his family, the hush-hush about the family he came from, the fact that his caretakers fled when they realised either that Victor would catch on or that Yuri had found a soulmate, the fact that Yuuri’s and Yuri’s bond had already been formed, why they’d had no dreams about each other-

 

“Bekka?” Yuuri said, eyes wide, memories rushing through his mind’s eye. He remembered playing with Yuri when they were younger, remembered flower crowns and paper boats and holding hands and Bekka and he remembered when he lived in a city close to the castle, remembered playing with the princes, remembered living with someone other than his parents, remembered being found by his parents and being taken away from his only friends, remembered _ not remembering _ , remembered the thrum of sunlight bound next to images of a moonlight man, remembered delving into his mind to rest in the warmth and the strength of the bond so that he could sleep in that terrible place, remembered thinking that his beautiful soulmate had sunshine in his soul and moonlight on his skin when he really had two all along, remembered how  _ easily _ Yuri and Yuuri fit together, even when Victor wasn’t there and asking himself why, but dismissing it. 

 

“Yuri?” Otabek asked, the same disbelief coloring his tone, “My Yuri?” Yuri took a wavering step forward and then stopped, his hands making small aborted movements at his side, as if he wanted to touch, but wasn’t sure if he was allowed to, and scared that what was in front of him wouldn’t be real.

 

Yuuri felt Victor tense, felt the tightly controlled rage color his aura, felt him break a little and turned towards him. Yuuri grasped his hands and pulled his chin down so that they were staring each other in the eyes. He fed Victor the memories that had just been unlocked to him and felt Victor relax minutely, felt Victor’s arms close around him as the first tears spilled down Yuuri’s cheeks. If that much of his childhood had been stolen from him, how much else was locked away somewhere?

 

“Oh, love,” Victor breathed and tightened his arms around Yuuri. He nuzzled his head into Yuuri’s hair and watched, calmed now that he knew the words were meant towards a sibling, as Prince Otabek ordered everyone out of the room.

 

……………

 

“Yuuri was kidnapped when he was little?” Otabek asked incredulously, “I would have never guessed. His guardian seemed so nice.” 

 

“Guardian?” Victor asked.

 

“Well is was obvious that he wasn’t the parent,” Yuri said, snuggled into Otabek’s side, “A high-elf would have never sired someone who was so obviously human at a glance. The white skin and hair were as telling as the ears and eyes. They obviously weren’t related, but they seemed completely at ease with each other.” 

 

“I don’t remember ever being taken by them,” Yuuri said quietly, “But I do remember my mother before them, and I definitely remember my mother discovering us while we were at the market. Hiroko made a scene, and my mother whisked me away to home. She never let me go back to that town, and I never saw Yuri or Otabek after that. Something must have blocked my memories. It might have been Hiroko,” Yuuri said, “Or it could have been the spirit of that mountain because I remember seeing both on the day I forgot. Now that I remember this, I also can feel a blank spot in my memory where someone is supposed to be,” Yuuri curled farther into Victor and Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri more firmly. “How much of what I know is locked away? I- there could be any number of precious people hidden away from me.” 

 

“The same thing happened to me,” Yuri said. “I didn’t remember  _ either _ of you until I saw Otabek, and I guess it was me saying his name that triggered Yuuri?” Yuuri nodded and Yuri gave a wry smile. “I knew Bekka for longer, so it makes a sort of sense, especially if we weren’t supposed to meet again.” 

 

“I remembered you both,” Otabek said gruffly, smiling at Yuuri, “But I couldn’t remember your faces clearly. I still can’t,” He said, seeming disgruntled, “But I never forgot your voices. Or any of my memories, I don’t think. I wouldn’t have realized you were you if you hadn’t said that terrible nickname Yuuri gave me.” 

 

“Otabek was too long,” Yuuri said. “Three syllables is too much. I need something easier, and you yelled at me the first time I tried to call you Ota.”

 

“Ota was the name of my cat,” Yuri supplied for Victor, helpfully and with a small smirk, “Bekka didn’t want to be named after an animal.” 

 

“He  _ wouldn’t _ have been,” Yuuri whined, “You named the cat after him! If anything, he would have been named after himself!” 

 

Victor snorted and pulled Yuuri fully on his lap to kiss the pout on his lips away. “I think Ota is a cute name,” Victor said easily, “But not as cute as the name Yuri. I think it works especially well for a powerful mage.” Both of his mates blushed and Victor smiled, pleased. 

 

……………

 

“Victor and I are heading home soon, Yuri,” Yuuri said, “Are you coming with us?” Yuri hesitated and looked back at Otabek. 

 

“I’ll still be here tomorrow,” He said, “Next week, even. Next month, as well.” He grinned. “I’m not so sure about next year, I might be on that trip to the western countries that we discussed.” Yuri smiled and turned back to Yuuri. 

 

“I’m coming,” He said. Yuuri smiled softly and took his hand. 

 

Victor smiled softly at them both and took Yuri’s other hand. 

 

Yuri smiled softly to himself. Yuuri smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple, and Victor waved goodbye to Otabek before turning back to his boys. He saw a flower petal on his shoulder as he was turning his head and brushed it off. 

 

As soon as his fingers brushed it, he disappeared. 

 

The last things he heard was the startled gasps of his beloveds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are fun, are they not?
> 
> *Gets hit by tomatoes*
> 
> Well, they're fun for me, at any rate. XD

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS GIVE MY MUSE FUEL

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Poetry of 'Mine'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9004489) by [1_Crazy_Little_Nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Crazy_Little_Nerd/pseuds/1_Crazy_Little_Nerd), [Emariia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia)




End file.
